Nieświadomy
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Harry Potter znika nagle po akcji w ministerstwie magii. Co się z nim dzieje?
1. Chapter 1

**Nieświadomy**

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: Alexan

Ostrzeżenia: m-preg, non-canon.

Dla mojego listopadowego Ulubieńca Miesiąca Sary R.

Cz. 1.

Harry ledwo stał na nogach, gdy Voldemort opuścił jego umysł. Dyrektor pomógł mu usiąść na podłodze.

— Odpocznij tu chwilę, pójdę sprawdzić, co u reszty i zaraz wrócę. Za moment pojawią się aurorzy, nic ci już nie grozi.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i oparł ją o ścianę zbyt zmęczony na cokolwiek innego. Dumbledore odszedł i Harry został sam w holu ministerstwa. Nadal był przerażony tym, co dziś się stało. Kilka minut temu zginął Syriusz z rąk Bellatriks Lestrange, a on przed chwilą został opanowany przez Toma Riddle'a. Okropne uczucie, chociaż już minęło. Został sam w swoim ciele i jedynie niepokój nie opuszczał go ani na chwilę. Tak jakby nie był tutaj sam, choć był środek nocy. Wszyscy dorośli, a także przyjaciele nadal znajdowali się w Departamencie Tajemnic. Westchnął, rozluźniając się i starając odegnać lęk.

Gdy nagle poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu pomyślał, że to dyrektor wrócił i nawet nie otworzył oczu. Jednak, gdy dłoń zaczęła sprawiać mu ból, ściskając mocniej oraz podrywając go do góry, nie miał już wyboru i spojrzał. Biała maska i czarny płaszcz mogły oznaczać tylko jedno. Został złapany przez śmierciożercę. Jak mógł przypuszczać, że ci na dole nie zostawili kogoś na górze. Chciał złapać za różdżkę, ale było za późno. Czar krępujący, _Drętwota_, a następnie _Wingardium__Leviosa_ i nie mógł nic zrobić. Śmierciożerca narzucił mu na głowę jakąś śmierdzącą detergentami szmatę i Harry przestał widzieć cokolwiek.

Severus Snape przeklinał Pottera ile tylko mógł. Nie było tego wiele, bo Umbridge nie chciała dać mu nawet chwili spokoju. Jej ględzenie doprowadzało go jeszcze bardziej do wściekłości. Ucieczka bandy Gryfonów ubodła w czuły punkt „panią Inkwizycję" i teraz wyżywała się na nim. Początkowo nawet jej słuchał, bo utyskiwała na Pottera, ale stało się to nudne, gdy zaczęła powtarzać się po raz trzeci. Jej groźby, co ona to nie zrobi, też nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Musiał jednak siedzieć u niej w tym, Merlinie broń, przeróżowiono-kotowatym pokoju i odwracać uwagę od naprawdę ważnych spraw.

Voldemort odważył się wkraść do ministerstwa przy pomocy Pottera. Po tym, co widział w umyśle dzieciaka, Czarny Pan szukał przepowiedni. Teraz trzeba było tylko wierzyć w Dumbledore'a, że powstrzyma przeciwnika przed odczytaniem jej do końca.

Wezwanie było tak nagłe, że aż wstał. Dolores Umbridge przerwała swój monolog i spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

— Przepraszam, że pani przerywam. Muszę jednak wrócić na chwilę do laboratorium. Za kilkanaście minut dodaję kolejny składnik do eliksiru.

— Ale...

— To bardzo ważny eliksir. — I zanim kobieta choćby spróbowała go powstrzymać, wyszedł.

Dosłownie w pięć minut był w swoich komnatach, przywołując strój i maskę. Kolejne pięć zajęło mu dotarcie do końca bariery antyaportacyjnej.

Gdy zjawił się w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu, nie bardzo wiedział co się dzieje. Dumbledore uprzedził go, że musi to znów zrobić, ale nie przypuszczał, iż nastąpi to tak szybko po ataku. Tuż obok niego aportował się kolejny zwolennik Czarnego Pana. Kiwnęli sobie głowami na powitanie, ale nie odsłonili twarzy. Cicha zasada anonimowości i choć Voldemort często zwracał się do nich po nazwisku, rzadko można było odkryć, gdzie dokładnie ta osoba stała. Czarny Pan zawsze wiedział, tak jakby Mroczny Znak był dla niego czymś więcej niż sposobem przywołania.

Teraz Severus zastanawiał się, po co Riddle ich wezwał. Czy w ministerstwie stało się coś specjalnego? Czyżby zdobył to, po co tam poszedł?

Snape przełknął, ale nie zatrzymał się, podążając w stronę budynku. Czemu to zawsze musiała być jakaś rudera? To był jeden z powodów, który już wcześniej utrudniał odnalezienie kryjówki Czarnego Pana. Nigdy długo nie przebywał w jednym miejscu, a spotkania zawsze odbywały się w opuszczonych domach. Najczęściej mugoli, bo było ich więcej niż domów czarodziei. Nie były też przesiąknięte żadnego rodzaju magią ani obronną, ani monitorująca. Czarodzieje bardzo często zostawiali po sobie jakiś czar, który zawiadamiał kogoś o wtargnięciu na pustą posesję.

Już po sporej ilości zebranych Severus wiedział, że musiało stać się coś ważnego. Bardzo rzadko Czarny Pan wzywał ich w takiej liczbie. Czyżby chciał się czymś pochwalić?

— Cisza! — Syczący głos natychmiast uciszył szepczących.

Przypominało to trochę uciszanie niesfornych uczniów, lecz tu było więcej strachu niż w szkole. Tu karą za nieposłuszeństwo nie był szlaban.

Severus podszedł do przodu, tam gdzie nieoficjalnie znajdowało się jego miejsce, jako jedynego mistrza eliksirów. Wewnętrzny Krąg łatwo można było rozpoznać, po pierwsze zawsze stali z przodu, po drugie jako jedyni mieli inne maski, srebrne z misternymi wzorami.

Voldemort stał na szczycie schodów, a wszyscy zebrani na parterze. Pomiędzy nimi, w połowie schodów, każdy mógł zobaczyć dzisiejszych nieszczęśników, którzy wpadli w łapy Lorda. Każdego pilnowało dwóch śmierciożerców, ale ofiary i tak dodatkowo skute były kajdankami. To musiał być ktoś ważny dla Czarnego Pana, skoro dał im taką obstawę, nawet w otoczeniu tylu zwolenników. Twarze zostały ukryte w czarnych workach i na tym kończyła się ich odzież. Jej resztki zwisały tu i ówdzie, ale na niewiele by im się ona przydała. Nadzy nosili już ślady gościnności Voldemorta. Para wyraźnie drżała z zimna. Dziewczyna, bo na więcej niż siedemnaście lat nie wyglądała, starała się osłonić nagość rękami. Chłopak, chyba równolatek, nie miał tej możliwości. Jego ręce zostały spięte na plecach. Widać było, że z tej dwójki, to właśnie on jest tu ważniejszy.

— Możecie się nimi zająć — rzucił Czarny Pan, jakby zapraszał na bankiet. — Mają jednak przeżyć.

Standardowe polecenie nikogo nie zdziwiło. Kilka osób natychmiast zaśmiało się sprośnie, gdy sprowadzano ofiary niżej. Polecenie, że mają żyć, oznaczało długie tortury w późniejszym czasie. Już przed laty przyjęło się, że pierwsze znęcanie się miało za zadanie obdarcie ofiary z godności, a gwałt był najprostszym na to sposobem.

Severus nienawidził tej części. Czarny Pan niestety zawsze akurat tę część obserwował i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wahanie. Całe szczęście tym razem był tu chłopak, bo gwałcenie dziewczyny na długo pozostałoby mu w pamięci. Mężczyźni szybciej otrząsają się z gwałtu, no i nie zachodzą w niepożądaną ciążę. Chyba, że jest czarodziejem. Ten wyglądał mu na mugola. Resztki jeansów zwisały przy kostkach, a na nogach nadal miał adidasy. Spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny. Szarpała się, ale nie było słychać krzyków, musiała więc być uciszona zaklęciem. Gdy odwrócił się do chłopaka, zrozumiał, że ten także musiał zostać nim potraktowany. Strażnicy zmusili ofiarę do uklęknięcia i wypięcia się w stronę czekających śmierciożerców.

To było ohydne. Severus skrzywił się pod maską na widok tak wielu napalonych mężczyzn, a nawet kilku kobiet. Niektórzy już przygotowywali się na wtargnięcie w ofiarę.

Severus chciał mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. Nie miał zamiaru być którymś z kolei. Nie bardzo podobało mu się wchodzenie w chłopaka, w którym ktoś już skończył. Jako jeden z Wewnętrznego Kręgu miał prawo być pierwszy i wykorzystał ten przywilej. Miał zamiar myśleć o swoim największym koszmarze i na nim się mścić. Chwilowo przychodziła mu na myśl tylko jedna osoba, ale była tak samo dobra jak każda inna, więc wykorzystał to. Gówniarz przynajmniej w jego umyśle dostanie to, na co zasłużył przez te wszystkie lata. Nie musiał długo się przygotowywać, obraz Pottera działał na niego niczym płachta na byka. Pozostało mu jednak na tyle przyzwoitości, by rzucić na chłopaka u jego stóp oraz na swój członek zaklęcie nawilżające. Może i ma zamiar go zgwałcić, ale to nie od niego dozna największych upokorzeń i urazów. A nawilżenie sprawi, że kolejni nie rozerwą go przy wtargnięciu, jakby to zrobili bez żadnego przygotowania.

Chłopak był ciasny. Uczucie było tak nieziemskie, że Severus przez chwilę stracił nad sobą panowanie i poruszał się w nim powoli, zatracając się w tym uczuciu aż do decydującego momentu.

— Jesteś niezły. Doprowadziłeś go do orgazmu i to bez dotknięcia — zaśmiał się ktoś obok niego.

Białe plamy na podłodze potwierdziły słowa obserwującego śmierciożercy. Chłopak doszedł, gdy on był w środku. Opuszczona głowa świadczyła, że ofiara była tym faktem załamana.

Severus wysunął się z chłopaka i oczyścił się jednym zaklęciem. Kolejny mężczyzna zajął jego miejsce, nie przejmując się nawet oczyszczeniem ofiary z poprzedniego bywalca.

Severus stanął z boku. Nie miał zamiaru uczestniczyć więcej w gwałcie. Niestety musiał zostać tak długo, aż Czarny Pan nie zezwoli odejść, albo jemu, albo ogólnie wszystkim. Dziewczyna miała gorzej od chłopaka. Dogadzała właśnie dwóm mężczyznom na raz. Gdyby nie worek jej usta pewnie też byłyby zajęte. Kolor worka oznaczał jednak, że Voldemort nie życzy sobie by ktoś poznał tożsamość ofiar. Nawet gdyby ktoś chciał ściągnąć worek, to i tak nie udałoby mu się. Zaklęcie przylepca było rzucone przez Lorda i tylko on mógł je zdeaktywować.

Trzy godziny później ofiary nie reagowały już na nic. Każdy kolejny gwałt przyjmowały z obojętnością. Dziewczyna krwawiła, ale mało komu to przeszkadzało. Chłopak tylko klęczał, tak samo zakrwawiony, jak jego towarzyszka w niedoli. Gdy ostatni ze śmierciożerców wyszedł z niego, upadł na bok i nie poruszył się.

— Odejść! — Nakaz był jasny i oczywiście nikt nie miał zamiaru się mu sprzeciwić.

Snape wrócił do zamku i udał się prosto do gabinetu dyrektora. Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem, zresztą jak zawsze, i patrzył na niego, jakby właśnie na niego czekał.

— Słucham, Severusie? — Zawsze oczekiwał raportu ze spotkań.

— Nic niezwykłego. Tortury na dwójce mugoli. Żadnych rozmów.

Usiadł w fotelu i wreszcie się odprężył. Trzy godziny ciągłego pilnowania się były męczące.

— Nie możemy znaleźć kilku uczniów — rzucił nagle Albus. — Zniknęli z ministerstwa.

— Pewnie zdecydowali uczcić swój wypad — burknął zmęczony kolejnym problemem. — Wrócą pewnie rano.

— Wśród nich był Harry Potter, Severusie.

— I myślisz, że co? Zdziwi mnie to? Przerazi?

Dyrektor zasmucił się i tylko patrzył na niego zza tych swoich zniekształconych okularów.

— Musimy go jak najszybciej znaleźć.

Stukot o szybę oznajmił przybycie sowy pocztowej. Dumbledore odebrał zwój i zaczął czytać.

— Panna Granger rezygnuje ze szkoły.

Severus uniósł brew.

— A to dlaczego?

— Dzisiejsze zdarzenia przekonały ja, że nie nadaje się na czarownicę i ma zamiar wrócić do mugolskiego świata, rezygnując całkowicie z kontaktu z nami. Prosi o nie nękanie jej, nie zmieni zdania.

— A ty jej posłuchasz? — zdziwił się Snape.

— Oczywiście. To nie pierwsza mugolaczka, która rezygnuje. Nie mam prawa jej zmuszać. — Starszy czarodziej schował list do jednej z wielu szuflad w biurku i usiadł z powrotem na swoim fotelu. — Wróćmy do Harry'ego.

— Nie mam zamiaru za nim latać. Wkrótce wakacje, może wrócił do swojego wujostwa. Nie mam zamiaru oglądać go aż do września.

Wstał i pożegnał się krótko.

Dyrektor nie nalegał. Wolał przelać swoją uwagę na zaginionych uczniów.

Poza Harrym i Hermioną wszyscy odnaleźli się na posterunku. W powstałym zamieszaniu nagłego pojawienia się Voldemorta, uczniowie zostali zabrani przez aurorów na złożenie zeznań i nie powiadomiono o tym szkoły. Traktowano ich jednak w miarę łagodnie i nikt się nie skarżył, choć Neville doprowadzał do szału swojego aurora ciągłym jąkaniem i zamykaniem się w sobie. Dopiero pojawianie się Tonks i Kingsleya wyjaśniło całą sprawę, a wszyscy wrócili tam gdzie ich miejsce.

Jednak w szkole dotarła do przyjaciół wiadomość o Hermionie i Harrym. Nikt nie mógł zrozumieć decyzji dziewczyny, a zniknięcie Harry'ego owiewała coraz większa tajemnica.

Jego rzeczy czekały na swojego właściciela w dormitorium. Skrzaty uprzątnęły je na koniec roku szkolnego do kufra i ten nadal stał przy łóżku Gryfona.

Zamek opustoszał.

Do Severusa dotarła wiadomość, że Złoty Chłopiec żył. Pojawił się na Pokątnej u Gringotta, pobierając sporą sumę ze swojej skrytki i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Czarny Pan był wyraźnie zadowolony z tych wiadomości. Czyżby sądził, że ucieczka Pottera to jego wygrana? Tu Severus musiał się z nim zgodzić, ale jednocześnie nie podobało mu się to. Bez Pottera nie mają szans wygrać, był o tym piekielnie przekonany. Jak dotąd tylko bachor Potterów potrafił żywy uciec Czarnemu Panu. Nawet, jeśli to tylko szczęście powinni je wykorzystać.

Teraz pozostawał fakt, że chłopaka zwyczajnie wcięło. Wiadomości do niego docierały, lecz sowy wysyłane przez dyrektora wracały zawsze z tą samą wiadomością.

„_Wrócę pierwszego września."_

Pozostało więc czekać, aż łaskawie Złoty Chłopiec ruszy swoje cztery litery i pojawi się w szkole jak każdy inny uczeń.


	2. Chapter 2

Nieświadomy

Cz.2

Nowy rok szkolny zbliżał się ogromnymi krokami. Dla Severusa Snape'a już dawno nie oznaczało to niczego nowego. Ot, kolejny rok – kolejni nieudolni uczniowie.

Dumbledore przez całe wakacje, i to ze szwajcarską regularnością, przypomniał mu o Potterze. Oczywiście on nie miał zamiaru nic z tym faktem robić. Jeśli starzec miał zamiar go szukać, to niech robi to sam.

I tak oto nastał ten niewyczekiwany przez niego dzień. Natychmiast zauważył poruszenie wśród starszych klas, gdy zajmowały swoje miejsca. Najwięcej szumu było wśród Gryfonów więc, jak się domyślił natychmiast Severus, musiało ono dotyczyć oczywiście Pottera.

Nie ujrzał go jednak z Weasleyem, choć raczej tego oczekiwał. Gówniarz musiał wyszaleć się za wszystkie czasy podczas wakacji i pewnie gdzieś miał teraz rudzielca.

I wtedy wszedł on. Harry Potter we własnej osobie. Wszyscy na sali zamilkli. Usłyszał sapnięcie po obu swoich stronach. Sybilli się nie dziwił, była kobietą, ale Albus trochę go zaskoczył. Chłopak się trochę zmienił i co z tego? Taka wielka sprawa?

Potter ruszył w stronę swojego stołu i wtedy Severus zauważył to, co zwróciło uwagę tej dwójki.

Potter miał długie włosy!

I to nie kilka centymetrów, lecz kilkadziesiąt. Związane w kucyk tuż nad karkiem, spływały falami aż do pasa. Nawet Malfoy senior nie nosił tak długich.

Zmarszczył brwi. Były tylko dwa sposoby by włosy urosły tak szybko. Jeden to eliksir, łatwy do kupienia w każdej aptece w dziale kosmetyczny, albo drugi...

Obserwował dokładniej chłopaka. Miał dosyć często kontakt z takimi przypadkami, gdy współpracował ze Świętym Mungiem i zaczął zauważać pojedyncze symptomy, które utwierdzały go tylko w hipotezie.

— Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało. — Cichy, ale zdenerwowany głos Albusa zaskoczył ponownie Snape'a.

Dumbledore bardzo rzadko, wręcz prawie wcale, okazywał tego typu emocje.

— Severusie, każ Potterowi zjawić się w moim gabinecie zaraz po kolacji — zwrócił się do niego.

— Dlaczego ja mam robić za posłańca? To Minerwa jest opiekunką jego Domu.

— Bo chcę byś brał udział w tej rozmowie. Trzeba to ukrócić na samym początku roku.

_Ukrócić? Do czego Albus zmierzał? Chyba nie każe opuścić szkoły z tego powodu? I do czego on był mu potrzebny?_

Snape jedynie kiwnął głową, że zrozumiał i wrócił do tego, co działo się w Wielkiej Sali. Przydział przebiegł utartym torem, ale mistrz eliksirów nie zwracał na niego prawie wcale uwagi. Skupił się na osobie Złotego Chłopca.

Od razu można było spostrzec, że kontakty z Weasleyem, a także z innymi Gryfonami mocno oziębły. Chłopak starał się odsunąć od każdego, w efekcie oddzielała go do wszystkich przestrzeń jednego miejsca. Granger, tak jak zapowiedziała w liście, nie pojawiła się w szkole.

Uczta nareszcie się skończyła i Snape ruszył poinformować Pottera o audiencji, jaką otrzymał w zaszczycie.

— Potter, za mną! Dyrektor oczekuje cię w gabinecie! — Warknął na niego, mijając stół Gryfonów i kierując się ku wyjściu.

Nie interesowało go, czy bachor posłucha. Swoje zrobił, o resztę niech martwi się dyrektor.

Chłopak jednak za nim podążył. Usłyszał jego kroki, gdy tylko znalazł się na schodach. Nie obejrzał się, będąc pewien, że to on. Zatrzymał się przy chimerze, rzucając jej kolejne z listy cukierkowe hasło. Potter czekał w ciszy aż posąg odsłoni wejście i wszedł na ruchome schody tuż za Severusem. Przekroczyli próg gabinetu z kilkusekundową różnicą.

— Witaj, Harry. — Po raz pierwszy Dumbledore nie uśmiechał się do chłopaka.

— Dobry wieczór — przywitał się chłodno chłopak, zajmując wskazany przez czarodzieja fotel.

Jego ruchy były ostrożne, ale pewne, utwierdzając coraz bardziej Snape'a.

— Czy chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć? — Zaczął po chwili dyrektor oceniając, podobnie jak Severus, ucznia.

— Nie.

Krótka odpowiedź nie spodobała się Albusowi, co od razu zauważył Severus. Stał oparty o kominek, tak by móc obserwować ich obu. Chłopak siedział sztywno wyprostowany. Dłonie splótł na kolanach, ale zauważył ich lekkie drżenie.

— Czy to był powód twojej ucieczki? Dlatego opuściłeś bezpieczny dom wujostwa?

Gryfon milczał, jednak mistrz eliksirów zauważył, że ton głosu dyrektora nie spodobał się chłopakowi. Osobiście, jemu także nie przypadł do gustu.

_Do czego zmierzał Albus?_

— W tym stanie nie możesz pozostać w szkole — rzucił nagle starzec.

Severus się wyprostował.

— Do czego zmierzasz, dyrektorze? — Wypowiedział na głos swoje myśli.

— Nie pozwolę skalać dobrego imienia szkoły! Nawet, jeśli to sam Harry Potter. Przymykałem oczy już na wiele rzeczy, ale ten wybryk przekroczył granicę.

Chłopak spuścił głowę, ale nic chwilowo nie powiedział.

— Musi być jakieś inne wyjście. — Severus sam sobie nie wierzył, że właśnie stanął w obronie Pottera.

— Tylko jedno. Trzeba usunąć problem.

Teraz reakcja Gryfona zaskoczyła Snape'a. Potter zerwał się z fotela i trzymając się za brzuch w bardzo specyficznym dla kobiet geście, doskoczył do biurka dyrektora.

— Ono nie jest problemem! Ono jest moim dzieckiem. Wolę opuścić szkołę niż pozwolić panu znów ingerować w moje życie.

— Nie interesuje mnie twoje zdanie, chłopcze. Pomimo, że jesteś już pełnoletni jak na standardy czarodziejskiego świata, nie nadajesz się na rodzica.

— Nie odbierzesz mi go.

— Tak myślisz? Jestem w czasie roku szkolnego twoim opiekunem i mogę zrobić parę rzeczy.

Niewerbalne zaklęcie trafiło w chłopaka, zwalając go z nóg. Nieprzytomny leżał na dywanie, gdy Dumbledore zwrócił się do Severusa.

— Pozbądź się problemu. Chłopak niech wróci jak najszybciej do Wieży. Za parę dni sam będzie dziękował.

— Co mam zrobić?

— Severusie, nie udawaj głupiego. Nie chcę widzieć ciężarnego Złotego Chłopca. Usuń płód.

Snape resztkami woli powstrzymał się przed wyrażeniem swego zdania, takiego Dumbledore'a widział po raz pierwszy. Jednocześnie w jego umyśle zaczęły się rozjaśniać pewne sprawy. Albus nigdy nie przywiązywał uwagi do cudzego życia. Nigdy nie interesowało go, jak on się czuł po tych wszystkich wizytach u Czarnego Pana. Chciał tylko dostać swój raport, a potem odsyłał go do Poppy. To samo dotyczyło Pottera. Normalny człowiek nie naraża dziecka rok po roku na niebezpieczeństwa. Ogromny trójgłowy pies, bazyliszek, czy nawet gra w quidditcha, nie były zabawą, jednak to nie przeszkadzało temu człowiekowi wystawiać chłopca na pewną śmierć. Teraz natomiast chciał pozbawić życia nienarodzone dziecko, bo... Nawet bez sprecyzowanego powodu. Po prostu to niszczyło jego wspaniały obraz Złotego Chłopca.

Jakby Potter nie mógł zwyczajnie wpaść. Mógł iść o zakład, że gówniarz nawet nie wiedział, iż może zostać rodzicem.

— Zrób to, Severusie. Jak najszybciej — ponaglił go dyrektor, widząc jego niezdecydowanie.

Snape wylewitował chłopaka i skierował się z nim do swoich kwater. Musiał zyskać trochę czasu by to przemyśleć. Rozmowa powinna co nieco rozjaśnić sprawę. Choć rozmowa z Potterem nie była akurat w planach na ten wieczór, wolał tego nie odkładać, bo chłopak jeszcze faktycznie zdecyduje się uciec, a wtedy nici z pokonania Voldemorta.

Położył chłopaka na kanapie, usuwając zaklęcie z jego ciała i czekając na minięcie skutków czaru Dumbledore'a. W międzyczasie zabezpieczył komnaty przed niepożądanym podsłuchem w postaci kominka. Od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewał, że to właśnie dzięki niemu Albus wie tak dużo. To też był powód, dlaczego w jego salonie było chłodno.

Jęk od strony kanapy powiadomił go, że Potter się ocknął. Nalał do szklanki wody i podsunął mu pod nos, gdy ten usiadł.

— Dziękuję — podziękował chłopak i wypił duszkiem. — Co ja tu robię? — zapytał, rozglądając się.

— Zanim zaczniesz na mnie wrzeszczeć, chcę ci powiedzieć, że jeszcze nie zdecydowałem czy wykonam polecenie dyrektora

— Co kazał? — wtrącił.

— Usunąć płód.

— Nie pozwolę panu! — Nagle zbladł, dotykając ust. — Podał mi pan jakiś eliksir!

Już chciał rzucić się w stronę łazienki, gdy Severus powstrzymał go, mówiąc:

— To była zwykła woda.

Chłopak zatrzymał się w miejscy, oddychając z ulgą.

— Twojej ciąży nie można usunąć żadnym eliksirem. Najwyżej zabić, ale trzeba też zabić ciebie.

Harry wrócił na miejsce odrobinę spokojniejszy.

— Jak miał pan tego dokonać?

— Jeszcze nie powiedziałem, że tego nie zrobię.

Zmiana w zachowaniu chłopaka była drastyczna. Sięgnął po różdżkę, odsuwając się od niego. Na ten gest Severus tylko uśmiechnął się ironicznie, unosząc jeden kącik ust.

— Łatwo tobą manipulować, Potter — warknął. — Przekonaj mnie, że opłaca mi się nie wykonać „rozkazu" dyrektora.

— Najpierw powiedz mi jak chciałeś tego dokonać.

— Nadal wymagam od ciebie szacunku, Potter.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana. — Może nie było w jego głosie pożądanego szacunku, ale wypowiedział wymaganą formułkę.

— Chirurgicznie.

— Co? — Nie zrozumiał.

— Miałem usunąć z ciebie płód chirurgicznie. Jeśli nie rozumiesz, to opiszę to bardziej obrazowo. Biorę skalpel, rozcinam ci brzuch i wyjmuję płód.

— Przestań! Zrozumiałem! — krzyknął, znów blednąc.

Zrobił się na tyle blady, że spowodował reakcję Snape'a, który przywołał do siebie zieloną fiolkę.

— Wypij to! — rzucił, wlewając jej zawartość do opróżnionej wcześniej szklanki.

— Co to? — szepnął słabo chłopak.

— Eliksir Uspokajający.

— Zaszkodzi...

— Nie, nie zaszkodzi dziecku. — Głos Snape'a był ostry.

Potter powoli przełykał eliksir, jakby nie do końca wierzył Snape'owi. Sam mu się nie dziwił.

— A teraz mów.

— Co chce pan wiedzieć?

— Który to tydzień? — Sięgnął po pergamin i zaczął robić notatki.

— Nie wiem. Zacząłem dziwnie się czuć w połowie lipca. Wymiotowałem, nie miałem apetytu, albo wręcz odwrotnie — odpowiedział spokojnie, po części z powodu mikstury.

— Kiedy odbyłeś stosunek?

Na to pytanie chłopak znów zbladł i zaczął drżeć. Severus spostrzegł, że jego oczy lekko się zamgliły, jakby pogrążył się w myślach. Jednak zachowanie nie wskazywało, by były to miłe wspomnienia.

— Mogę nie odpowiadać na to pytanie?

— Sprecyzuj chociaż, czy nastąpiło to jeszcze w szkole, czy po twoim brawurowym wypadzie do ministerstwa? Potrzebuję jak najwięcej informacji, jeśli mam ci pomóc.

Harry otrząsnął się i spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

— Chce mi pan pomóc? Dlaczego?

— Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć! — warknął. — Odpowiedz na pytanie!

— Po — rzucił krótko.

Severus zanotował i dopisał z boku: pierwszy trymestr.

— Co wiesz o męskiej ciąży? — zadał kolejne pytanie, kładąc pergamin na kolana i podnosząc wzrok na chłopaka.

— Niewiele. Dowiedziałem się przypadkiem co mi jest, gdy jakiś czarodziej stwierdził widząc moje włosy, że będzie ze mnie ładny tatuś. Dlaczego urosły mi włosy? Kiedyś już mi się to zdarzyło, ale nie do takiej długości.

— To pierwszy znak, że czarodziej jest przy tak zwanej nadziei. Rosną w ciągu pierwszych dwóch tygodni po poczęciu.

Choć rozmowa wydawała się spokojna, Severus nie był wcale miły. Odpowiedzi wywarczał spomiędzy zębów, ale tym razem nie przynosiło to efektów, bo sam podał Potterowi eliksir uspokajający. Dopóki ten działał trudno będzie go zdenerwować. Chłopak ziewnął, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

— Przepraszam. Jestem zmęczony.

— Wkrótce się wyśpisz. I tak musimy usunąć z ciebie płód, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń dyrektora.

Harry patrzył na niego jak na potwora, którym przecież był i dobrze o tym wiedział.

— Chcesz jednak to zrobić? — pisnął, obejmując brzuch.

— Oczywiście, a co? Masz zamiar wędrować z bebechem, gdy ja będę wmawiał Dumbledore'owi, że się go pozbyłem. Poza tym nadal nie podałeś mi powodu, dlaczego tak chcesz go zatrzymać. Sprowadzi na ciebie jedynie więcej kłopotów. — A on ma zamiar być ich źródłem.

— Nieważne — rzekł chłodno, głaszcząc niewielką wypukłość brzucha. — Jest tylko mój. To teraz moja jedyna rodzina. Urodzę go i wychowam, tak jak ja zawsze pragnąłem być.

Severus prychnął.

— Nie dramatyzuj mi tutaj, bo na mnie to nie działa. Pamiętaj, że widziałem twoje wspomnienia. Dostałeś parę razy karę i zamknięto cię w komórce, a ty przeżywasz to niczym... Nawet nie da się tego nazwać.

Harry zamrugał.

— Karę?

Zrozumiał nagle, że ten mężczyzna nigdy do końca nie widział jego życia. Wcale nie rozumiał jego uczuć do tej małej istoty, rosnącej wewnątrz niego. Skulił się chcąc ją chronić. Co miał teraz zrobić, by ją uratować? Powrót do szkoły okazał się wielkim błędem.

— Nawet nie myśl o ucieczce, bo teraz to już nie ma sensu. Przypuszczam, że ukrywałeś się dotychczas w mugolskich częściach miasta, skoro TA wiadomość nie dotarła do brukowców.

— Ja naprawdę chcę tego dziecka — jęknął. — Nie chcę, by umarło jeszcze zanim zobaczy ten świat. Niczemu nie zawiniło.

— Kolejne pytanie — przerwał mu zanim ten się rozkleił. — Kto jest ojcem? — Wznowił swój test.

— Nie powiem.

— Czyli nie wiesz — wycedził pogardliwie. — Złoty Chłopiec był tak upojony swoją wolnością, że nawet nie wiedział, komu się oddaje — rzucił sarkastycznie, dopisując kolejne informacje. — Będziesz mógł się dowiedzieć po narodzinach.

— Będę? — Chłopak poderwał się z kanapy. — Pomoże mi pan?

— Pod jednym warunkiem. — Uniósł głowę znad zapisanego zwoju i uśmiechnął się do niego lodowato.

Po ciele Harry'ego przebiegły ciarki.

— Słucham.

— Oddasz mi go. Wszystko mi jedno jak. Po narodzinach mogę cię poślubić i adoptuję go przez małżeństwo. Możesz też po prostu się go wyrzec i odejść. Wszystko mi jedno. Chcę dziecko.

— Dlaczego? — zdołał tylko wyjąkać Harry.

— Bo chcę spadkobiercy, może nawet być dziewczynka. Jesteś wystarczająco dobrym materiałem na rodzica, bym mógł je uznać.

— Tak zwyczajnie chcesz dziecko? Moje dziecko? Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera? — Podniósł głos, co oznaczało, że eliksir przestawał działać. — Najbardziej znienawidzonego przez ciebie ucznia w całej szkole?

— Nie jestem wybredny. Radzę ci się uspokoić, szkodzisz mu. A teraz chodź za mną, muszę cię przygotować.

Severusa wcale nie poruszyło zachowanie chłopaka. Nawet go to bawiło. Jego własna zemsta. Pomysł o adoptowaniu dziecka naszedł go nagle, ale od razu uznał go za wspaniały. W tych czasach raczej nie doczeka się porządnej partii, a potem nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Już on się postara wytępić gryfońskie geny z dziecka. Odpowiednio ukształtowane wychowanie będzie kluczowym elementem stworzenie idealnego Snape'a. Potter to taki dodatek, nagroda pocieszenia, jeśli zgodzi się na jego pomysł. Małżeństwa nie miał w planach, ale mógł zgodzić się na taką opcję. Na pewno nie zostawi mu dziecka i będzie miał go tuż koło siebie.


	3. Chapter 3

Nieświadomy

Rozdział 1 minimalnie zmieniony na sugestię Sary R oraz akken.

Cz.3

Harry wstał powoli i ruszył za Snape'em. Był przerażony całą zaistniałą sytuacją. Czy ma zgodzić się na propozycję tego mężczyzny? Może faktycznie byłoby lepiej, gdyby rozważył ucieczkę ze szkoły?

Ostatnie dwa miesiące były nieustannym koszmarem, którego początek stanowiło złapanie jego i Hermiony, którą wysłał dyrektor, przez ludzi Voldemorta. To, co z nimi zrobiono, nadal wywoływało w nim duszności i mdłości, co wcale nie było powiązane z ciążą. Ciągle wspominał tamten dzień, gdy Czarny Pan wystawił jego oraz przyjaciółkę na pastwę tych bestii. Był tak łaskaw, że uprzedził ich, co z nimi zrobią.

Czasami żałował, że nie zrobił tego, co Hermiona. Nie chciał jednak uciekać w ten sposób. Pomógł jej, to prawda. Nie potrafił inaczej.

Razem usunęli wszystkie wspomnienia o niej z umysłów rodziców i wysłali ich gdzieś daleko poza Anglię, jak najdalej od tej wojny. Potem dziewczyna odeszła, paląc dom.

On został sam, a do Dursleyów nie chciał wracać. Miał pieniądze i wolał wynająć małe mieszkanie na peryferiach Londynu. Początkowo niewiele sypiał, ciągle trwając w koszmarze zbiorowego gwałtu, nic nie pomagało wymazać tego z pamięci. Eliksir Bezsennego Snu odrzucił, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że nosi dziecko. W pewnym sensie nawet się nie zdziwił, ostatnio magia przestała go zaskakiwać. Skoro pomagała duszy odzyskać ciało, to dlaczego nie mogła spowodować ciąży u mężczyzny? To jednak spowodowało, że w snach pojawiał się tylko jeden obraz, a dokładniej dźwięk. Do dziś nie rozumiał, co się działo na samym początku. To miał być gwałt i na to się przygotowywał, lecz jego pierwszy oprawca jakby wcale nie chciał go skrzywdzić. Bolało, to prawda, ale nie aż tak jak przy kolejnych. Wstydził się najbardziej swojej własnej reakcji. Jak mógł dojść, będąc gwałconym? Jak mógł odczuwać przyjemność? Ciągle to sobie wyrzucał, przeklinając się od idiotów.

Nie wiedział, kto to zrobił, lecz nienawidził go tak samo jak siebie. Pamiętał te chłodne dłonie, trzymające w trakcie za biodra, ale nic poza tym. Jedynie dźwięki, ciche pojękiwania i mruczenie, niczym u rasowego kota.

Teraz musiał zrobić to, czego chciał Snape, by uratować dziecko, w tej chwili sam stał się mniej istotny. I tak pewnie zginie walcząc z Voldemortem, co ten wysyczał mu na pożegnanie, zostawiając na jakimś pustkowiu wraz z Hermioną, choć dalej nie wiedział, dlaczego nie zrobił tego od razu.

Wchodząc do sypialni Snape'a zatrzymał się w drzwiach niepewny, co tamten planuje. Mężczyzna jednak ruszył w stronę ogromnych regałów i wyjął do połowy jedną z książek. Mebel odsunął się bezszelestnie od ściany, ujawniając w ten sposób ukryte przejście.

— Wchodź! — nakazał mistrz eliksirów, sam schodząc pierwszy wąskimi schodami.

Harry przełykając głośno zerknął na sporych rozmiarów łóżko profesora i wkroczył w tunel. Po chwili zszedł do podziemnego laboratorium, którym była ogromna jaskinia dostosowana do potrzeb mistrza eliksirów. Kilka stołów zasypanych składnikami, a na specjalnych paleniskach bulgotały cicho zawartości kociołków.

Snape przeszedł do samego końca laboratorium a Harry podążył za nim. Tu także znajdował się stół, ale w przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych, ten był marmurowy, nie drewniany.

— Rozbierz się i połóż na stole.

— Co pan chce zrobić? — zapytał niepewnie, dostrzegając na pobliskim stoliku masę urządzeń, które na pewno nie służyły do krojenia ingrediencji, chyba, że miały więcej niż pół metra i się ruszały.

— Mówiłem ci. Muszę usunąć płód.

— Ale...

— Nie mam zamiaru go zabić, jeśli to ci krąży po tej pustej głowie, a jedynie przenieść — warknął na niego, krążąc po laboratorium i przygotowując coś pod jedną ze ścian.

— Przenieść?

— To moja autorska metoda dotycząca przypadków, gdy życie ojca lub dziecka jest w jakiś sposób zagrożone, coś w rodzaju sztucznego ciała.

— Chce pan przenieść dziecko do inkubatora? Czy to mu nie zagrozi?

Harry zaczął się powoli rozbierać, uspokajając się powoli, skoro Snape nie zamierza skrzywdzić dziecka.

— Nie, zmienię działanie zaklęć podtrzymujących. Normalnie przeniósłbym płód całkowicie, ale ty nie jesteś zagrożony żadną chorobą czy klątwą, więc w pewien sposób pozwolę ci być z nim połączonym, to lepsze dla jego rozwoju. Będziesz ciężarny na odległość aż do porodu. Wtedy przeniosę dziecko z powrotem i będziesz mógł urodzić.

— Jak?

— Co „jak"?

— Jak wygląda męski poród?

— Dowiesz się — odparł ironicznie. — Dowiesz się i to bardzo szybko. Rozbierz się do naga — dodał widząc, że nie ściągnął bielizny. — Muszę widzieć cię całego.

Harry zadrżał, ale wykonał polecenie. Wiedział, że nie widać żadnego śladu, ale dyskomfort pozostał. Snape nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, gdy usiadł na stole i położył się płasko na zimnym blacie.

— Co zadecydowałeś? — zapytał nagle Snape, podchodząc do niego ze słoikiem jakiejś pomarańczowej maści. Harry początkowo milczał, więc głos zabrał mistrz eliksirów: — Stawiam sprawę jasno. W obu przypadkach dziecko przeżyje i będzie moje. W pierwszym zostajesz z nim jako mój małżonek, w drugim odchodzisz i zrzekasz się wszelkich praw. Decyzja należy do ciebie. Uprzedzam, że od mojego męża będę wymagał wszystkiego.

— Wszystkiego?

— Tak — uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. — Wszystkiego. Od posłuszeństwa i szacunku po obowiązki małżeńskie.

Potter zadrżał. W ustach Snape'a zabrzmiał to jak zakres szlabanu, a nie prawdziwe małżeństwo.

— A co ze szkołą? Z dyrektorem? Nie znam...

— Jako małżonek będziesz spał w moich komnatach

— I nikt nie będzie się temu sprzeciwiał? Rozumie pan... jestem uczniem, a pan nauczycielem.

— W momencie zawarcie małżeństwa wszystkie ograniczenia nałożone na ciebie znikają. Nie ważne, ile masz lat. Dyrektor nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli powiem mu, że w ten sposób chcę mieć nad tobą kontrolę, sam widziałeś jego zachowanie. Zgodzi się i jeszcze poklepie mnie po plecach. — Wyglądało na to, że Snape stawał po stronie Pottera, a przynajmniej tak zdawało się chłopakowi. — Nadal czekam na twoją odpowiedź.

— Nie zostawię panu dziecka. Zostanę z nim, nawet jako pański mąż. — Podjął natychmiast decyzję.

Severus nie czekał na więcej. Nałożył na obie dłonie trochę zawartości ze słoika i zaczął się wsmarowywać w brzuch leżącego rozgrzewającą maść. Potter natychmiast się spiął, nie mógł znieść żadnego dotyku na sobie, zwłaszcza tak nisko. Zaczął szybko oddychać i drżeć. Snape natychmiast to zauważył.

— Przestań! — warknął ostro. — Jeszcze nic nie zacząłem, a ty zachowujesz się jakbym żywcem chciał cię wybebeszyć. To maść dezynfekująca i paraliżująca. Ma także słabe działanie przeciwbólowe, ale i tak większość będziesz czuł. Nie chcemy przecież zagrozić zdrowiu naszego dziecka. Prawda, mój drogi? — zapytał ironicznie.

Odsunął się od Pottera, wycierając dłonie w ręcznik. Następnie rzucił na niego kilka zaklęć i Harry nagle usłyszał bicie swojego serca oraz drugie, bardzo ciche.

— Bardzo dobrze — rzekł Severus, patrząc na jedną ze ścian, a gdy chłopak odwrócił w tę stronę głowę, zobaczył swoje parametry życiowe jak na aparaturze medycznej. — Uspokój się, twoje tętno jest za wysokie. Oddychaj powoli.

Niewiele to pomogło, gdy zobaczył w dłoni Snape'a skalpel. Chciał się od niego odsunąć, ale spostrzegł, że stracił czucie od piersi w dół.

— Przestań panikować, albo cię uśpię.

To tylko bolało oliwy do ognia. Tętno podskoczyło, co Snape skwitował prychnięciem i odłożył skalpel.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. I to było ostatnie, co zapamiętał.

Severus odłożył różdżkę po uśpieniu chłopaka i zerknął na ścianę, na której stworzył sobie tablicę. Wszystko się uspokoiło. Serce dziecka biło miarowo, odpowiednio szybko jak na płód. Wszystko wydawało się w porządku, ale coś jednak nie dawało spokoju Severusowi, coś się nie zgadzało. Może to tylko jego wyobraźnia, albo efekt tego, że byli w jaskini, lecz w pewnym momencie wydawało mu się, że serce dziecka bije jakoś dziwnie. Postanowił sprawdzić po przeniesieniu płodu, czy nie ma czasem jakiejś anomalii.

Skalpel znów znalazł się w jego dłoni i nakierował go na dolną część brzucha chłopaka. Cesarskie cięcie, jak zwali mugole, było jedynym sposobem by mógł dotknąć płodu i aktywować czar przeniesienia. W pewnym sensie trochę przypominało to aportację tyle, że tu musiał jeszcze utworzyć połączenie pomiędzy rodzicem a dzieckiem, pępowina musiała zmienić swój układ przestrzenny. Jak przestrzeń pomiędzy kominkami, nie połączona, ale stale w kontakcie. To było męczące zaklęcie, lecz w tym przypadku niezbędne, jeśli dziecko miało przeżyć.

Pewnym ruchem naciął skórę poziomo pięć centymetrów poniżej pępka, a następnie powoli podciął łożysko, cały czas wsłuchując się w serce dziecka. Teraz miał tylko kilka minut na wykonanie zaklęć, zanim Potter straci za dużo krwi. Włożył ostrożnie dłoń w brzuch chłopaka i wymacał płód. Maleńka, około dziesięciocentymetrowa istotka poruszyła się delikatnie i wtedy Severus zrozumiał, co mu nie pasowało, lecz aktualnie nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się, każda chwila była cenna. Szybko rzucił zaklęcie i wycofał się. Zaszycie obu ran zajęło mu kilka kolejnych minut, nie mógł teraz zasklepić rany w żaden magiczny sposób, by nie ingerować w działający czar. Obandażował chłopaka mocno i ubrał w pidżamę. Transmutowanie łóżka w pobliżu inkubatora, jak nazwał urządzenie Potter, zajęło mu kolejną minutę. Przełożył nadal śpiącego, choć już bez zaklęcia, chłopaka i przykrył. Jedyny czar, jaki pozostawił, to wyświetlające się na tablicy zaklęcie monitorujące.

Teraz miał chwilę by spojrzeć do inkubatora. Widząc wszystko mógł sprawdzić płeć dziecka, choć mugole musieli czekać na niepewną informację do drugiego trymestru. Nie zmartwiłby się dziewczynką, ale los uśmiechnął się do niego i miał chłopca. Dokładniej dwóch, bo Potter okazał się nosić bliźnięta, i to właśnie to powodowało dziwny dźwięk echa, który wcześniej wziął za efekt przebywania w jaskini. Chwilowo nie mógł sprawdzić jak bardzo są magiczne, bo to potwierdzało się dopiero po narodzinach. Dzieci muszą połączyć się z magią rodzica podczas porodu, by okazało się czy są czarodziejami, charłakami, czy zwykłymi mugolami, dlatego też poród musi odbyć się normalnie. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie zadawał się z jakimś durnym mugolem, obniżając w ten sposób szansę na magiczne potomstwo. W tym wypadku odstąpiłby nawet od umowy, bo mugol raczej nie był mu potrzebny i chłopak mógłby iść precz ze swoimi synami.

Gdyby oczywiście okazały się niemagiczne, mógłby też wykorzystać małżeństwo, nakłaniając Pottera do kolejnej ciąży i urodzenia mu magicznego potomstwa. Tym razem miałby pewność, że są jego z krwi i kości.

Teraz powinien powiedzieć dyrektorowi o umowie małżeńskiej, jaką zawarł z Potterem. Musi wymyślić zgrabny powód zgody chłopaka, by Albus niczego nie podejrzewał. Najważniejsza była kontrola Złotego Chłopca dlatego starzec również powinien się na to zgodzić. Jednak, dlaczego chłopak chce być z nim, to już inna sprawa. Może nauka obrony? Legilimencji? To również wchodziło w rachubę. Niby ochrona przed kolejnymi wypadkami i poczucie bezsilności ze strony Pottera, a śmierć Blacka będzie głównym atutem, jeśli chodzi o chęć powstrzymania Czarnego Pana.


	4. Chapter 4

Nieświadomy

Cz. 4

Pobudka była bolesna. Harry'ego bolał brzuch, a gdy otworzył oczy wszystko sobie przypomniał. Jego dłonie natychmiast dotknęły brzucha. Jęknął, gdy poczuł brak twardej wypukłości, a zamiast niej bandaż.

— Leż! Przez najbliższe dwa dni nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz. — Snape pojawił się natychmiast koło niego.

— Dziecko?

— Chłopcy czują się dobrze. Wszystko odbyło się bez komplikacji.

Harry zamrugał, nie bardzo wierząc w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

— Chłopcy?

— Tak, mamy bliźnięta.

Chłopak nie wiedział, jak na ten fakt zareagować.

— Dwóch?

— Tak. Jeśli ten twój mózg nie potrafi tego pojąć, bliźnięta oznaczają dwójkę dzieci.

— Wiem, ile to dzieci, Snape! — Oburzył się, zrywając do siadu, co natychmiast przypłacił napadem bólu.

— Idiota! Chcesz pozrywać szwy? Połóż się!

Snape zmusił go do położenia się i sprawdził stan rany.

— Dlaczego mam założone szwy?

— Nie mogłem ingerować w magię połączenia. Jeżeli zapomniałeś, co ci mówiłem, to przypomnę. Nadal jesteś połączony z dziećmi.

Harry natychmiast się uspokoił.

— Mogę je zobaczyć?

— Oczywiście. Po ślubie — rzucił chłodno.

— Chce pan wziąć ślub teraz? Nawet nie mogę się ruszyć.

— To nie będzie potrzebne. Wystarczy połączenie naszych sygnatur i podpisanie odpowiedniego dokumentu. Pozwoliłem już go sobie przygotować.

Podał mu pergamin zapisany znanym Harry'emu drobnym pismem mistrza eliksirów.

— Mogę przeczytać?

— Jeżeli potrafisz — odparł ironicznie i oddalił się od łóżka Pottera.

Harry odetchnął, przynajmniej starał się, bo nawet ten ruch sprawiał mu ból. Nie przypuszczał, że zwykły oddech porusza mięśniami w dolnej części brzucha.

Zaczął czytać. Umowa małżeńska, czyli tak naprawdę kontrakt pomiędzy dwoma osobami była jasna, nie znalazł w niej nic niezwykłego. Przynajmniej Snape niczego nie ukrywał. Obaj mieli te same prawa w związku, a sprawy majątkowe mogli w każdej chwili rozstrzygnąć w dodatkowych aneksach. Mężczyzna nie wymagał nic, czego nie zawierał zwykły kontrakt małżeński, czyli wierności, szacunku i tym podobnych. Harry'emu jakoś nie marzyły się zwykłe stosunki małżeńskie, a co dopiero mówić o romansach na boku.

— Wszystko jasne, Potter? — Snape wrócił po chwili z piórem i kałamarzem.

— Jak wygląda połączenie sygnatur? — dopytywał się Harry.

— Połączymy swoje różdżki. Normalnie para wypowiada jakąś słodką, miłosną formułkę, ale myślę, że się bez tego obejdziemy. Gotowy?

Harry westchnął i kiwnął głową na zgodę. Snape podał mu różdżkę i skierował swoją w jego stronę.

— Ja, Severus Tobias Snape, biorę sobie ciebie, Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera, za męża.

Delikatna iskra przebiegła po obu różdżkach i zniknęła w dłoni Harry'ego. Ten przełknął głośno, mówiąc:

— Ja, Harry James Potter, biorę sobie ciebie, Severusa Tobiasa Snape'a za męża.

Tym razem iskra przebiegła w przeciwną stronę. Mężczyzna odłożył swoją różdżkę, sięgnął po pióro i podpisał się na pergaminie, ciągle leżącym na kolanach chłopaka.

— Proszę. — Podał mu pióro i Harry także się podpisał.

Chłopak znów westchnął ciężko, odkładając pióro i w tej samej chwili zamarł. Snape uniósł powoli jego podbródek i pocałował go. Jego wargi były szorstkie i suche, ale dziwnie gorące. Tyle tylko zdążył zauważyć i mężczyzna się wyprostował. W tej samej chwili pergamin rozbłysł i znikł.

— Na noc poślubną będziesz musiał trochę poczekać — mruknął do niego Snape, chwytając za dłoń.

Wyszeptał coś cicho i na serdecznym palcu Harry'ego pojawiła się złota obrączka.

— Zalecam też założenie sygnetu rodowego. Tak przynajmniej jest przyjęte w kręgach czarodziejskich. Obaj jesteśmy głowami swoich rodów.

— Nie mam sygnetu rodowego.

— Przypuszczalnie jest w twojej skrytce. Napisz do Gringotta żeby ci go wydali.

— Czyli nadal jestem Potterem? — zaciekawił się.

— Niestety tak, nie mogę zmusić cię do zmiany nazwiska. Idę teraz do dyrektora.

— Mogę je zobaczyć? — dopomniał się chłopak.

Severus odwrócił się w stronę ściany i wykonał pojedynczy ruch różdżką. Oczom Harry'ego ukazał się kulisty zbiornik z dwoma maleńkimi płodami wtulonymi w siebie. Harry poczuł ucisk w piersi. Dziwnie było patrzeć na własne dzieci będące poza jego ciałem.

— Teraz odpoczywaj, nie wykonuj żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Jeżeli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, wezwij swojego skrzata, ale nałóż na niego zaklęcie milczenia.

Jak dla Pottera, mężczyzna zachowywał się dziwnie spokojnie. Może fakt, że dostał tego, czego chciał trochę go uspokoiło.

— Co powie pan dyrektorowi?

— To co chce usłyszeć. Nic ponadto.

— Skłamie mu pan? — drążył dalej.

— Prywatnie wypadałoby byś zwracał się od teraz do mnie po imieniu, Harry — zaznaczył wyraźnie jego imię.

Chłopak sapnął z wrażenia. Snape wypowiedział je i to bez ironii czy gniewu.

— Spróbuj, to nie takie trudne. — Sarkazm w jego głosie był aż nazbyt rażący.

Chłopak milczał patrząc na niego w oszołomieniu. Mężczyzna po dłuższej chwili dał sobie spokój i odwrócił, by ruszyć do wyjścia.

— Severusie?

Snape zatrzymał się w miejscu i obrócił na pięcie. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć takiej łagodności w głosie chłopaka.

— Tak?

— Dziękuję.

— Za co?

— Za wszelką pomoc przy ratowaniu dzieci.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Wyszedł w ciszy, zostawiając chłopaka samego.

Dumbledore jakby tylko na niego czekał.

— Słucham, Severusie — odezwał się zaraz, gdy tylko mężczyzna usiadł.

— Chłopak nie będzie sprawiał żadnych kłopotów. Powziąłem odpowiednie kroki, by ukrócić na przyszłość jego wybryki.

Dyrektor czekał aż sam wszystko mu powie.

— Po usunięciu ciąży, wymusiłem na Potterze związek ze mną — odparł wprost.

— I chłopak się zgodził?

— Po wygarnięciu mu wszystkich jego błędów i ofiar, jakie te błędy spowodowały, nie miał wyboru. W zamian obiecałem mu treningi, jeśli okaże na tyle inteligencji, by zachować się jak przystało na młodego czarodzieja z porządnego rodu. Zawsze brakowało mu odpowiedniego autorytetu, który mógłby naśladować. Ja mu go dam i wyszkolę do walki z Czarnym Panem.

— Twoja rola szpiega musi się zakończyć w tym momencie. Nic nie szkodzi, mam jeszcze kilku w jego szeregach. Teraz najważniejsze jest, by chłopak stał się posłuszny, dość już jego wyskoków. Pokierowałeś już wszystkim odpowiednio, Severusie. Nie rozmyśli się? Wiem, że kontrakty małżeńskie muszą być zawarte z nieprzymuszonej woli, inaczej nie zadziałają.

— Już jest moim mężem. Dokumenty zostały już wysłane do ministerstwa magii.

— To dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Co z chłopakiem?

— Śpi po zabiegu. Muszę go przetrzymać z dwa, trzy dni. Znając go, pewnie by się gdzieś wykrwawił podczas tych durnych, gryfońskich zabaw.

— Rozumiem. Zatem to wszystko, Severusie.

— Proszę bardzo, dyrektorze.

Severus opuścił gabinet dyrektora. Jego przeświadczenie, że służy dla psychola nie zmieniło się, lecz nastąpiła jedynie zamiana, nie opuszczało go do samych drzwi kwater.

Potter leżał wpatrzony w kulę z bliźniętami.

— Od patrzenia szybciej nie urosną.

Chłopak poderwał się wystraszony jego nagłym pojawieniem. Natychmiast też opadł z sykiem.

— Proszę mnie tak nie straszyć — mruknął, trzymając się za brzuch.

— Nie moja wina, że zostałeś zauroczony.

— Gdybyś zapomniał, to będą także twoje dzieci, Severusie.

Jego imię w ustach tego chłopaka brzmiało dla niego wyraźnie miękko. Nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, jakby zabrzmiało w ust dochodzącego Pottera, gdy to on doprowadziłby go do wybuchu. Miał zamiar się dowiedzieć, na razie musiał jednak poczekać.

— Mam coś dla ciebie — szepnął chłopak, rumieniąc się zawstydzony i wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń.

Jak dla Snape'a niezwykle łatwo przyszło mu przejście z „pan" na „ty".

— Co to? — zapytał Severus.

— Obrączka.

W tej samej Snape dostrzegł, że Potter nosi swój sygnet rodowy. Jak widać posłuchał, a gobliny dostarczyły komplet wraz z obrączką. Wyprostował rękę w jego stronę i czekał. Harry zrozumiał od razu jego intencję i sam nałożył mu obrączkę na palec. Ta dopasowała się do odpowiedniego rozmiaru.

— Co z dyrektorem? — Spytał Harry niecierpliwie.

— Przyjął wszystko do wiadomości, wystarcza mu moja kontrola nad tobą.

Harry obserwował w ciszy poczynania Snape'a. Nie zrozumiał nadal postępowania tego człowieka, może częściowo domyślał się, o co mu chodzi. Chciał dziecka, ale po co brał go za męża? Chwilowo czuł się zbyt słabo, by wypytywać o cokolwiek. Wykonywał jedynie wszystkie polecenia, żeby niczym nie zdenerwować mistrza eliksirów. Nie chciał, aby ten w gniewie zrobił coś dzieciom. One nie były niczemu winne.

Westchnął, zwracając tym uwagę Snape'a. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na tablicę. Następnie dotknął jego czoła. Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że jest rozpalony, a ręka mężczyzny przyjemnie chłodna. Przymknął oczy, cicho mrucząc.

— Ile dzisiaj piłeś? — usłyszał.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Snape'a. Nie, miał zwracać się do niego po imieniu. Severus.

— Nie pamiętam — szepnął cicho, zgodnie z prawdą.

— Z tobą gorzej niż z gumochłonem. Mówiłem ci, że jeśli czegoś będziesz chciał, to masz wezwać skrzata! — warknął.

— Nie chciało mi się pić — bronił się.

Mistrz eliksirów podszedł do jednej z szafek i wyjął z niej kilka woreczków wypełnionych płynem, kilka rurek i strzykawki. Zdezynfekował zgięcie w łokciu na ręce Gryfona i założył welflon. Podpiął do niego woreczek z bezbarwnym płynem i rzucił na niego zaklęcie lewitacji, by unosił się tuż obok łóżka.

— Po co mi kroplówka?

— Straciłeś za dużo krwi. Prześpij się teraz — burknął Severus w odpowiedzi, wracając do swojej przerwanej pracy.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. Czyżby Postrach Hogwartu wcale nie był takim dupkiem, jak się wydawał? Nawet z tą jego drwiną i ironią teraz był nawet miły. Harry zasnął zmęczony lub dzięki substancji zawartej w kroplówce.

W środku nocy Severusa obudził alarm, który aktywował przy Harrym i bliźniakach. Zerwał się z łóżka i natychmiast zszedł do laboratorium. Tablica już z daleka informowała o zagrożeniu życia. Chłopak rzucał się na łóżku nadal pogrążony we śnie. Dół pidżamy był zakrwawiony i Severus był całkiem pewien, że któryś ze szwów puścił.

— Potter! Obudź się! — Potrzasnął go za ramię.

— Nie! Nie róbcie tego! Już nie mogę! To boli! Proszę! Przestańcie! — jęczał cicho chłopak, szarpiąc się i wyrywając.

— Potter! — Tym razem potrzasnął nim mocniej i ten obudził się z jękiem.

— Boli...

— Otworzyła się rana. Uspokój się i nie ruszaj.

Skoro chłopak już się uwolnił ze swego sennego koszmaru, poszedł przygotować wszystko do zmiany opatrunku. Szloch, który nagle wyrwał się z piersi Harry'ego, został oczywiście zauważony przez Snape'a.

— To tylko sen. Zapomnij o nim — rzucił, odwijając bandaże.

— Chciałbym. Żeby pan wiedział, jak bardzo chciałbym — mruknął sycząc, gdy środek dezynfekujący dotknął rany.

— Co ci się śniło? — rzucił Severus mimochodem.

Miał nadzieję, że w tym stanie podzieli się z nim, jednak chłopak tylko zbladł i zagryzł wargi.

— Nie chcesz, to nie mów.

Chwilę panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie odkładaniem narzędzi przez Snape'a.

— Wie pan, że Hermiona nie wróci do szkoły — odezwał się nagle Harry, spoglądając na dzieci.

— Tak, przysłała sowę. Według mnie to tchórzostwo.

Po tych słowach poczuł jak chłopak się spiął.

— Ona nie żyje. Popełniła samobójstwo. — Szept Pottera był prawie niesłyszalny. — Odeszła na zawsze.

Dziwne przeczucie targnęło Severusem, ale prawie natychmiast wyrzucił je bardzo daleko.

— Skąd wiesz? Może tylko tak ci napisała, byś jej nie szukał.

Kontynuował opatrywanie. Całe szczęście puścił jedynie szew zewnętrzny i nie miał dużo pracy.

— Pomagałem jej.

Tym razem Severus zatrzymał się w miejscu i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć chłopakowi w oczy. Nie kłamał.

— Pomogłeś jej popełnić samobójstwo? To tak jakbyś sam ją zabił.

— Wiem. — Głos Harry'ego załamał się, a kilka łez spłynęło po policzkach. — Wiem. Gdyby nie ja nadal by żyła.

— Pewnie tak — burknął Severus, marszcząc brwi. Nie bardzo podobał mu się tok tej rozmowy. — Teraz spróbuj zasnąć. Szkodzisz bliźniakom.

Nie miał zamiaru zostać z rozchwianym emocjonalnie chłopakiem. Hormony, jak widać, dawały mu się mocno we znaki i błahe sprawy wyolbrzymiały się do niebotycznych rozmiarów. Ubzdurał sobie śmierć przyjaciółki, a on nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tłumaczyć mu, że jest w błędzie. Granger pewnie siedzi w jakiejś bibliotece i zaczytuje się w starych księgach, byle tylko zapomnieć. Mógł na to postawić wszystkie swoje księgi.

Wrócił do łóżka, ale nie było mu dane zasnąć. Coś nie dawało mu spokoju i tylko przewracał się z boku na bok.


	5. Chapter 5

Nieświadomy

Dedykowany dla Rity03 :D

**Cz. 5**

Następnego dnia Harry miał wrócić do Wieży. Snape dał mu eliksir przeciwbólowy, jednak mógł go zażyć tylko przy bardzo intensywnym bólu. Otrzymał też pełen zestaw zakazów, czego nie wolno mu robić.

— Co mam powiedzieć innym, gdzie byłem przez dwa dni?

— Wszystko mi jedno. Nawet prawdę o tym, że usunąłem niechcianą ciążę. Kombinuj, Potter. Jesteś Gryfonem, słyniecie z tego.

— A co z tym? — Uniósł dłoń z obrączką, z całej siły hamując złość.

— I tutaj daję ci wolną rękę, oczywiście w granicach przysięgi małżeńskiej. Pamiętasz ją jeszcze? — spytał ironicznie, ostatni raz rzucając na niego zaklęcie diagnostyczne i monitorujące.

— A to po co? — zapytał, rozpoznając czar.

— Żebym wiedział, gdzie się plątasz, za każdym razem wracaj przed ciszą nocną. Od dzisiejszego wieczoru twoje komnaty są w moich kwaterach, hasło to „Babel". Teraz możesz iść.

Harry czuł się bardziej niż przerażony. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi jak oszalałe, gdy zmierzał w stronę Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

Był poniedziałek. Dziś rozpoczynał się nowy rok szkolny.

Wszedł do sali i nagle zapadła grobowa cisza, jakby ciął mieczem. Wszyscy patrzyli tylko i wyłącznie na niego. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widział przed każdym „_Proroka__Codziennego_" i zdjęcie jego oraz Snape'a.

Nie zatrzymał się jednak, kierując w stronę swojego stołu. Hermiony nie było i z bólem w piersi patrzył na puste miejsce, którego nikt nie zajął. Ron gapił się na swój talerz. Odkąd go poznał, rudzielec po raz pierwszy nie jadł, a jedynie przesuwał widelcem z jednego brzegu na drugi kilka kiełbasek.

Harry usiadł na swoim miejscu i wszystko jakby ruszyło z miejsca. Rozmowy na nowo rozbrzmiały. Ciągle dolatywały do niego urywki typu „ślub", „Snape", „zmusił".

Przed Weasleyem też leżała gazeta.

— Mogę? — zapytał, wskazując egzemplarz.

Ron wzruszył ramionami, jakby było mu wszystko jedno.

Czarne, pogrubione litery niemo krzyczały:

„_Harry__Potter__poślubiony__Severusowi__Snape__'__owi.__"_

Był ciekaw, co gazeta tym razem wymyśliła.

„_Jak poinformował nas Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Albus Dumbledore, po zawarciu tego związku przez ucznia jego szkoły z nauczycielem tej samej placówki, wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z prawem._

_Jednocześnie dodaje, że taka sytuacja jest dobra dla sprawy, gdyż Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył potrzebuje kogoś, kto pomoże mu zmierzyć się z przeznaczeniem. Mistrz eliksirów, a także profesor tegoż przedmiotu, nie chciał się wypowiedzieć w tej sprawie, informując o prawie do prywatności. Oczywiście nasza gazeta przyznała mu rację i nie ingerowała dalej, co drodzy czytelnicy prosimy zrozumieć..."_

Potem nastąpiło długie na dwie strony opisanie jakiś bzdur o wcześniejszych już planach ślubu i ukrywaniu wszystkiego w tajemnicy do ostatniego momentu. Wzmianka, że Albus Dumbledore, jako czarodziej zasiadający w Wizengamocie, był świadkiem podczas uroczystości jakoś nie zrobił na Harrym wrażenia.

Ostatnio niewiele rzeczy potrafiło go poruszyć. Chyba tylko Snape mógł trącić w nim jakąś strunę uczuć.

Od czytania oderwała go Prefekt Naczelna, wręczając mu plan zajęć, musiał jeszcze pójść po swoje rzeczy. Zastanawiał się, czy były jeszcze w Wieży, czy już u Snape'a. Będzie musiał to zaraz sprawdzić, teraz ważniejszym było coś zjeść, przecież nie żywi jedynie siebie.

Rozejrzał się za czymś, co nie ociekało tłuszczem, owsianka wydawała mu się najodpowiedniejsza w jego stanie. Przynajmniej mdłości skończyły się kilkanaście dni wcześniej, wymiotowanie w reakcji na sam zapach było okropnym przeżyciem. Jadł powoli, co jakiś czas zerkając na Rona. Nie miał zamiaru zmuszać go do rozmowy. Jak będzie chciał, to sam się odezwie.

Skończył śniadanie i wstał. Weasley zrobił to samo w tym samym momencie, jednak nadal nie patrzył na Harry'ego.

Potter opuścił Wielką Salę i rozejrzał się po prawie pustym holu. Nie chciało mu się wspinać na Więżę bez powodu. Wolał się upewnić, że jego rzeczy faktycznie tam są, zanim rozpocznie wspinaczkę.

— Zgredek! — zawołał cicho.

Skrzat pojawił się natychmiast.

— Zgredek szczęśliwy widząc Harry'ego Pottera! — zawołał uradowany, wyciągając jednocześnie w jego stronę torbę. — Profesor Snape kazał to przynieść Harry'emu Potterowi.

— Dziękuje, Zgredku. Czy już wszystkie rzeczy są u profesora?

— Tak. Zgredek przygotował pokój dla Harry'ego Pottera! — Podskakiwał, uradowany tym zaszczytem.

— Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję, Zgredku. To wszystko.

Ron przysłuchiwał się temu ciszy. Dopiero, gdy skrzat zniknął odezwał się po raz pierwszy od śniadania.

— Ty naprawdę wziąłeś ślub ze Snape'em?

— Tak. Ron, przeszkadza ci to? — Może w ten sposób dowie się, o co tak naprawdę mu chodzi.

Weasley rozejrzał się i pociągnął Harry'ego za sobą do bocznej sali. Rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na drzwi i odwrócił się do niego.

— Czy to ma coś wspólnego z twoją ciążą?

— Jaką ciążą? — Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. — A... włosy — przypomniał sobie.

— Pamiętaj, że pochodzę z czarodziejskiej rodziny i pewne rzeczy muszę wiedzieć. Możesz innym wmawiać, że sam je zapuściłeś dzięki eliksirowi, ale ja miałem styczność z nosicielami. Bill i Charlie czasami zapraszają swoich przyjaciół i kilku z nich było w ciąży.

— Jak to rozpoznałeś? Przecież tylko włosy mi urosły.

— Nieważne. Chcę wiedzieć, co z dzieckiem. Dziwnie się zachowujesz. Ostrożnie, jakby coś cię bolało. Jedynym sposobem usunięcia dziecka u mężczyzny jest zabieg chirurgiczny. Czy ty je usunąłeś?

Harry patrzył na niego, niepewny, co powiedzieć. Teraz, gdy nie było Hermiony, nie miał do kogo zwrócić się o radę.

— A co, jeśli tak? — zapytał ostrożnie.

Ron zbladł i odsunął się od niego.

— Powiedz, że to nieprawda. Nie zabiłeś go!

Doskoczył nagle do Harry'ego, rozsuwając jego szatę i wręcz rozrywając koszulę. Harry próbował go powstrzymać, ale takie nagłe ruchy powodowały tylko ból i jęknął. Bandaż na brzuchu mówił aż nazbyt jasno, co się stało. Teraz lekko zabarwił się na czerwono.

— Zrobiłeś to! — krzyknął Ron, odpychając go od siebie. — Jak mogłeś? Zabiłeś niewinną istotę! Dlaczego?

Drzwi w tej chwili zostały prawie wyrwane z zawiasów i stanął w nich Snape.

— Co tu się dzieje?

Widząc Weasleya i trzymającego się z brzuch Pottera, zamknął za sobą drzwi. Aktywował na nowo zaklęcie wyciszające i podszedł do Pottera.

— Siadaj na ławce.

Harry wykonał polecenie. Snape ściągnął z niego szatę i koszulę. Ostrożnie odwinął bandaż. Małą, otwartą ranę zasklepił dyptamem, wyjętym z kieszeni i założył opatrunek z powrotem.

— Ubierz się i zażyj eliksir. Wszystko jest w porządku.

— W porządku? — Oprzytomniał nagle Ron. — W jakim, do cholery, porządku? On zabił własne dziecko, a po tym, co przeczytałem w _„__Proroku__"__,_ pan pewnie maczał w tym swoje palce.

— Weasley! Igrasz z ogniem!

— Mam to gdzieś! Jesteś mordercą! — zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

Potter skulił się pod tym oskarżeniem.

— Powiedz mu prawdę, Potter — prychnął nagle Snape. — Potem nałożę na niego zaklęcie milczenia.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

— Dlaczego...?

— Bo potrzebujesz kogoś po swojej stronie poza moimi komnatami.

Weasley patrzył na obu z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Naprawdę mogę? — upewniał się Harry.

— Tak. I pośpiesz się, zaraz zaczynają się zajęcia.

Odszedł kawałek, zostawiając im wolną przestrzeń.

— O czym on mówił? — odezwał się Ron szeptem.

— Dzieci żyją. Są przeniesione do inkubatora do momentu porodu.

— Po co? Nie mogłeś donosić normalnie?

— Nie. Dumbledore'owi nie spodobało się, że jestem ojcem w tym znaczeniu. Kazał profesorowi zabić dzieci.

— Dzieci?

— Tak, mam bliźnięta.

— Mamy, Potter. Tak, gdybyś zapomniał — usłyszeli od strony Snape'a. — Na razie wystarczy. Wychodzić!

Rzucił krótkie zaklęcie na Weasleya i otworzył drzwi dezaktywując czar wyciszający. Wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Ron nie powiedział nic więcej. Wyszedł za Snape'em, a Harry ruszył za nim.

— Panie Weasley. Minus dwadzieścia punktów za zaatakowanie ucznia i dziesięć za impertynencję względem nauczyciela.

Czarna szata zawirowała i Snape zniknął w lochach.

— Co za dupek! — warknęła Ron.

_Należało__ci__się,__Ron_, pomyślał Harry, obserwując odchodzącego małżonka.

Snape właśnie stanął w swój specyficzny sposób po jego stronie. To było dziwne.


	6. Chapter 6

Nieświadomy

Cz. 6

Ron zaciągnął go do Pokoju Życzeń zaraz po zajęciach. Przez wszystkie lekcje ledwo wytrzymywał, ale zaklęcie Snape'a nie pozwalało zapytać mu przy innych o cokolwiek związanego ze sprawą.

— Teraz opowiedz mi wszystko. Co z dziećmi? Dlaczego masz spać u Snape'a? Gdzie byłeś przez całe wakacje?

Harry poczekał Az przyjaciel trochę ochłonie i pozwoli mu mówić.

— No, mów wreszcie! — ponaglał go rudzielec.

— To mi pozwól.

Weasley zarumienił się ze wstydu i usiadł w fotelu.

— Przepraszam — mruknął.

— Nic nie szkodzi. Rozumiem. Nie wiem od czego mam zacząć.

— Od dzieci.

— Bliźniaki czują się dobrze. Do ostatniego momentu będą w inkubatorze...

— Inku... co? — przerwał mu Ron.

— To taki pojemnik podobny do wnętrza... — Wskazał wymownie na swój brzuch. — W nim są bezpieczne, a jednocześnie nadal ze mną połączone.

— Co ze Snape'em? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ale on ci pomógł. Ten dupek nigdy by tego nie zrobił, jeśli nie miałby jakiegoś pożytku.

Harry spuścił głowę, wzdychając ciężko.

— Ma. W ramach nagrody za uratowanie dzieci, ma nad nimi prawna opiekę. Jestem jego mężem jak wiesz przecież z gazety.

— O w mordę... — jęknął Ron, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. — Miałem nadzieję, że to jakiś wymysł Rity Skeeter. Zmusił cię, prawda?

— Do kontraktu małżeńskiego nie można zmusić. Dał mi kilka wyborów, ale w żadnym innym nie mogłem pozostać z dziećmi.

— Z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli zostałeś jego mężem, byle tylko być z małymi?

— Tak.

Tym razem to Ron westchnął i klepnął go po ramieniu.

— Cokolwiek się stanie, za to co zrobiłeś, masz we mnie dozgonnego przyjaciela.

— Dlaczego?

— Co „dlaczego"?

— Dlaczego stoisz po mojej stronie? Dlaczego tak przejąłeś się losem moich dzieci? — dopytywał się Harry.

Weasley najpierw trochę zbladł, następnie zarumienił się, ale na koniec wyglądał już na całkiem opanowanego.

— Wiesz przecież, że pochodzę z rodziny o dużej liczbie dzieci. Jak mógłbym chociaż pomyśleć o skrzywdzeniu niewinnej istoty, a co dopiero zabiciu jej jeszcze przed narodzinami? Gdybyś to zrobił, to sam już nie wiem, jakbym cię potraktował. Dla mnie takie potraktowanie życia, które jeszcze nie ujrzało słońca to najgorsze... chyba nawet od... sam nie wiem.

Harry bardzo dobrze rozumiał o czym mówił przyjaciel. Przechodził przez to zaraz po dowiedzeniu się o ciąży. Ktokolwiek był ojcem, dziecko nie było niczemu winne.

— A teraz mów, co robiłeś przez cały ten czas, gdy uciekłeś z ministerstwa? — przerwał mu rozmyślania Ron. — Wiesz może co z Hermioną? Może chociaż do ciebie się odezwała?

Serce w piersi Harry'ego zabiło mocniej i wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów. Weasley obserwował tę reakcję z niepokojem. Miał przeczucie, że nie chce jednak poznać odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Potter natomiast zastanawiał się co powiedzieć. Jeśli zdradzi, co się stało z Hermioną, zaczną się kolejne pytania. Nie chciał ich. Wzbudzały jedynie wspomnienia.

— Aż tak źle? — zapytał cicho Ron.

Harry kiwnął jedynie głową, ściskając dłonie w pięści. Weasley wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

— Nic mi nie mów. Na razie nie chcę wiedzieć. Cokolwiek się stało i jakie były powody odejścia Hermiony, wolę zostać chwilowo nieświadomy.

— Nawet jeśli ona nigdy nie wróci? — szepnął Harry, także wstając.

Musiał coś zrobić, nie chciał tak siedzieć.

— To była jej decyzja. Wiesz jaka potrafi być uparta.

— Tak, uparta — powtórzył chłopak, idąc w stronę drzwi. — Muszę iść, Ron.

— W porządku, stary. Idź. Ja jeszcze tu zostanę.

Harry wiedział, że ucieka. Nie chciał jednak tak szybko rozdrapywać świeżych ran.

Tygodnie zajęło mu poskładanie się do takiego stanu, a teraz kilka pytań przyjaciela doprowadziło, że mur ochronny runął. Skierował się w stronę lochów. Jeszcze dobrze nie wkroczył na teren Ślizgonów, gdy już ich spotkał.

— Co tu robisz, Potter? A może po tylu latach zapomniałeś gdzie jest twoja lwia wieża? — Malfoy zatarasował przejście dzięki swoim dwóm gorylom.

— Przepuść mnie, nie mam ochoty dzisiaj się z tobą użerać.

— Wielki Potter nie ma ochoty... — zaśmiał się złośliwie. — A gdzie reszta twojej obstawy? — Nie przestawał blondyn. — Uciekła z podkulonym ogonem? Szlama nie wróciła, pewnie przejrzała na oczy.

Tego było już za dużo na nerwy Harry'ego. Wyszarpnął różdżkę z kieszeni i, nie przejmując się dwoma dodatkowymi przeciwnikami, potraktował Malfoya odpowiednim zaklęciem.

— _Tormenta!_

Wrzask blondyna rozległ się donośnie w tak małym korytarzu. Harry przytrzymał go w tej karze minutę czy dwie i wypuścił. Patrzenie na drgającą postać u swoich stóp pewnie jeszcze długo nie opuści jego umysłu. I wcale nie ze szczęścia. Nie czuł najmniejszej satysfakcji w potraktowaniu w ten sposób drugiej osoby. Kucnął przy Ślizgonie i rzucił jedno z wielu zapamiętanych z wizyt u Pomfrey zaklęć leczących. To miało przynosić ulgę przy uszkodzeniu nerwów. Draco odetchnął, czując się lepiej.

— Spadaj, Potter! — warknął, odsuwając się pod ścianę.

Goyle i Crabbe nadal stali bezczynnie.

— Proszę bardzo.

Odwrócił się w jego stronę plecami i już miał ruszyć dalej, gdy usłyszał szelest i zaraz potem został trafiony zaklęciem. Jęknął cicho. Coś ciepłego spłynęło mu po dłoni i skapnęło na podłogę. W słabym świetle pochodni zobaczył na swojej ręce krew, a szata na ramieniu była w trzech miejscach rozcięta. Zerknął w stronę Malfoya, który ciągle trzymał różdżkę skierowaną na niego.

— Atak na ucznia, panie Malfoy, jest równoznaczny z natychmiastowym wydaleniem ze szkoły.

Snape wyłonił się z ciemności korytarza. W jego dłoni już tkwiła różdżka, którą przywołał broń Ślizgona.

— Wy dwaj, do siebie! — warknął na dwóch bezużytecznych goryli, którzy natychmiast usunęli mu się z drogi.

— To on pierwszy zaczął! — krzyknął Malfoy, podnosząc się z podłogi.

— Ale to nie ty krwawisz jak zarzynany hipogryf. I nawet nie wyglądasz na poturbowanego, a to świadczy przeciwko tobie.

Harry, trzymając się za zranione ramię, podszedł do Snape'a.

— To ja zacząłem. Malfoy jedynie się bronił. Proszę mnie ukarać, profesorze. On nie zawinił, to mnie poniosło. Należało mi się.

Malfoy patrzył na niego początkowo zdziwiony, potem uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Obaj za mną! — nakazał chłodno Snape.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował się do swoich kwater. W gabinecie kazał obu usiąść i ruszył do szafki z eliksirami.

— Co rzuciłeś na Potter, Malfoy?

— _Culter._

— A ty, Potter?

— _Tormenta_, potem zaklęcie rozluźniające — szepnął Harry, opierając głowę o oparcie fotela, gdy przed oczami przemknęły mu czarne mroczki.

Snape wrócił do nich i ruchem różdżki zdjął z Pottera szatę i koszulę, zwracając się jednocześnie do Ślizgona:

— Za atak na ucznia nie zabiorę ci punktów, Malfoy, skoro Potter sam przyznał się do winy. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego, ty nawet nie miałeś zamiaru udzielić pomocy. Tracisz przez to trzydzieści punktów i masz jutro szlaban ze mną.

Przemywał ranę dyptamem, nawet nie patrząc na Draco. Krew przestała płynąć, a po zranieniu nie został ślad.

— Możesz już iść, Malfoy — rzucił, gdy ten nadal go obserwował. — Na dziś skończyłem z tobą.

Snape powstał i narzucił na ciało Pottera jego szatę.

— A on? — zapytał Malfoy, widząc że Potter nie rusza się z fotela.

— On tu mieszka, nigdzie nie musi iść. Wyjdź.

Ślizgon opuścił gabinet i dopiero wtedy Harry odważył się zadać pytanie:

— Co z chłopcami?

— Dobrze, ale jeżeli tak dalej będziesz postępował, to nie wróżę im dalekiej przyszłości. O co tym razem poszło? Dotąd Malfoy musiał mocno kombinować, żeby wyprowadzić cię z równowagi.

Harry ostrożnie wstał. Nadal trochę kręciło mu się w głowie.

— Po prostu przypomniał mi o czymś, co chciałem zapomnieć.

— Twój pokój jest tam. — Snape wskazał boczne drzwi, tuż obok tych prowadzących do jego sypialni. — Pozwoliłem sobie poprawić dzieło tego twojego skrzata.

Harry wszedł do komnaty i od razu domyślił się, co musiał zmienić profesor.

Nie było jednej ze ścian. Teraz tak naprawdę to była jedna, duża sypialnia z dwoma łóżkami.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nie przeciwko, Harry? — zapytał słodko mężczyzna, stając w drugich drzwiach.

— Ależ skąd, Severusie — odparł spokojnie i chociaż nie miał siły na słowne utarczki, nie utrudniło mu to na jedno odgryzienie się.

Ruszył do łazienki, po drodze zabierając pidżamę. Nawet jeśli było jeszcze wcześnie, chciał się trochę przespać. Ale wpierw kąpiel.

W drzwiach łazienki zatrzymał się niepewnie.

— Mogę się kąpać z opatrunkiem?

— Zdejmij go, potem nałożę świeży. Zachowaj ostrożność. Chociaż alarm i tak mnie powiadomi gdybyś jednak nie uważał.

Chłopak poszedł pod prysznic. Nie za gorąca woda i mógł wreszcie się rozluźnić. Gdy poczuł dłonie na swoich plecach omal nie krzyknął.

— Spokojnie, Harry. Szkodzisz dzieciom. — Ironiczny uśmiech na twarzy Snape'a nie przerażał go tak bardzo, jak fakt, że mężczyzna był nagi.

— Co tu robisz?

— To samo co ty. Biorę prysznic. Z mężem.

Sięgnął po mydło i zaczął się myć. Harry przełknął i odsunął się odrobinę, na więcej nie pozwalała mu szerokość kabiny. Mężczyzna zachowywał się naturalnie. Nie widać po nim było, żeby czegoś chciał od Harry'ego. Nawet jego penis zwisał luźno, gdy chłopak odważył się spojrzeć w dół po dłuższej chwili. Dopiero wtedy odetchnął i sam zaczął się myć. Skoro Snape ma zamiar tak się z nim bawić, to on podejmie tę walkę.

Myjąc włosy znów poczuł te dłonie na swoich plecach. Zamarł. Ręce jednak jedynie zaczęły myć go delikatnie, masując naprężone mięśnie. Przymknął oczy. To było całkiem miłe.

Nagle, niczym błysk, ze skraju świadomości wyłoniły się dźwięki, lubieżne sapania i wspomnienia z dworu Voldemorta, omal nie powodując, że upadł na kolana. Ręce Severusa podtrzymały go od upadku, a on zaraz gdy odzyskał równowagę, wyskoczył spod prysznica.

— Potter?

— To nic. Mam dość. — Zawinął się szybko w ręcznik i wypadł z łazienki.

Severus chwilę patrzył na zamykające się powoli drzwi i wsłuchiwał w skrzypienie łóżka chłopaka. Jego pidżama nadal leżała na ławce obok kabiny. Był ciekaw, czy chłopak położył się nago.

I dlaczego tak zareagował?

Miał jedynie zamiar powoli przyzwyczajać go do swojej osoby w swoim pobliżu. To, że chwilowo nie może posunąć się dalej nie przeszkadza złamania odrobinę Pottera.

W jego oczach widział panikę, niczym u zwierzęcia, które znów spotkało swego wcześniejszego oprawcę. Czyżby Potter aż tak bardzo się go bał? Cóż, chyba nad tym będzie musiał popracować w pierwszej kolejności. Zaczynało mu to przypominać oswajanie zwierzęcia.


	7. Chapter 7

Nieświadomy

Beta: Alexan

Cz.7.

Severus dokończył kąpiel i wyszedł z łazienki. Potter leżał już w łóżku, przykryty prawie po sam czubek głowy.

Mężczyzna wytarł się, przechodząc koło jego łóżka i podszedł do swojej szafy. Ubrał bieliznę i spodnie, a następnie przywołał rzeczy potrzebne do nałożenia nowego opatrunku.

— Potter, połóż się prosto. Muszę założyć bandaż.

— Nie trzeba. Nic się nie dzieje — usłyszał przytłumioną przez pościel odpowiedź.

— Nie interesuje nie twoje zdanie. Masz nosić opatrunek tak długo, jak ci każę. Odwróć się! — Tym razem nakazał już ostrzejszym tonem.

Gdy chłopak nadal nie wykonał polecenia, zerwał z niego kołdrę. Zaczerwienione oczy i ślady łez na jego twarzy nie były, tym czego się spodziewał. Uniósł zdziwiony brwi.

— Jaki jest powód płaczu? Jeżeli coś cię boli, wystarczyło powiedzieć.

— Nie twoja sprawa! — krzyknął Harry speszony, próbując przykryć się ponownie, ale Snape odrzucił pościel na drugie łóżko.

— Potter! — Ostrzeżenie było aż za wyraźne i Harry spiął się. — Teraz połóż się na plecach, założę świeży opatrunek.

Chłopak wykonał w końcu jego polecenie. Przy wcześniejszych opatrunkach nie miał czasu obserwować reakcji Pottera, bo zagrożone było jego życie, teraz jednak było inaczej. Harry wstrzymywał oddech przy najmniejszym dotknięciu.

— Aż tak cierpisz, gdy cię dotykam? Tak jestem obrzydliwy? — Nie wytrzymał po kolejnym wzdrygnięciu się.

Harry odwrócił głowę w stronę ściany byle tylko nie patrzeć na Snape'a. Mężczyzna wyraźnie widział, jak niechciane łzy spłynęły na poduszkę. I znów w umyśle Severusa wybiła się pewna myśl. A co, jeśli chłopak nie brał świadomie udziału w poczęciu dzieci? Nie miał teraz na myśli upicia się, lecz coś dużo gorszego. W końcu to nadal tylko młody mężczyzna, silniejszy mógł spokojnie go pokonać, tym bardziej, gdy Potter nie mógł używać różdżki.

Tak samo nagle przypomniało mu się zdarzenie z końca poprzedniego roku szkolnego. Zbiorowy gwałt był przerażający. Nawet, jeśli chłopak miał więcej szczęścia i trafił jedynie na jednego zwyrodnialca, to wspomnienia muszą go męczyć. Jeżeli Potter został zgwałcony, to wcale nie dziwi go jego reakcja. Przyniósł odrzuconą kołdrę i przykrył drżącego chłopaka. Przysunął sobie następnie krzesło do jego łóżka i usiadł.

— Czy chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć? — zapytał ostrożnie.

Nigdy nie brał udziału w tego typu rozmowach. Jako opiekun Węży przeważnie odsyłał poważniejsze przypadki do Pomfrey, która była odpowiednio przeszkolona.

Chłopak zaprzeczył, przykrywając się jeszcze dokładniej. Tak, jakby pościel miała go ochronić. Severus przymknął oczy i mentalnie przygotował się na zadanie kolejnego pytania.

— Czy podczas pobytu poza szkołą i domem wujostwa w te wakacje zostałeś zmuszony do współżycia?

Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego pełne przerażenia.

— Jak...? — Chłopak natychmiast lekko pobladł, rozumiejąc swój błąd.

To jedno słowo wystarczyło Severusowi za odpowiedź.

— Rozumiem, że to okropne przeżycie, ale mógłbyś choć pokrótce powiedzieć, co się stało. Będę przynajmniej wiedział, czego mam unikać — westchnął ciężko na koniec.

Właśnie stało się coś czego nigdy by nie podejrzewał. Gdyby ktoś powiedziałby mu o tym zjawisku jeszcze rok temu to pomyślałby, że ta osoba oszalała i natychmiast wysłałby ją na oddział zamknięty świętego Munga.

On, Severus Snape, poczuł żal.

Zrobiło mu się naprawdę żal tego chłopaka.

Harry milczał. Co miał powiedzieć? I tak już zdradził jedną z najgorszych ze swoich tajemnic. Usiadł na łóżku, ciągle patrząc na swoje dłonie.

— Rozumiem, że będzie pan chciał rozwiązać kontrakt... — zaczął, choć słowa ledwo przechodziły mu przez gardło. — Wiem, że dzieci muszą zostać z panem...

— O czym ty bredzisz, Potter? — Severus wreszcie otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku, gdy chłopak to zaproponował. — Jesteś moim mężem jeden dzień i już chcesz unieważnienia? Nie ma mowy! Nie dam ci go!

— Ale... — Harry spojrzał na wzburzonego mężczyznę. — Przecież ja...

— Rozumiem, że zostałeś zmuszony do współżycia i w wyniku tego zdarzenia zostały poczęte dzieci. Co ma wspólnego z tym nasza umowa?

— Nie jestem czysty — szepnął cicho Harry, znów spoglądając na swoje drżące dłonie.

Severus prychnął rozdrażniony i wstał.

— Potter, jesteś idiotą! — warknął.

Przeszedł do salonu i chłopak usłyszał dźwięk uderzenia szkłem o szkło, a potem odgłos przelewania. Po chwili Snape wrócił wszedł do swojej części sypialni i usiadł na swoim łóżku.

— Cokolwiek myślisz o sobie w tej chwili, Potter, jest błędne — mówił, obserwując bursztynowy płyn w trzymanej szklance. — Nie jesteś czysty? A kto jest? Mało kto może to stwierdzić. Chyba jedynie noworodek jest. Każdy ma coś na swoim sumieniu. Mniejsze lub większe grzeszki. Od kradzieży cukierków z kuchni, gdy matka nie patrzy, po wielokrotne morderstwo. Myślisz, że gwałt czyni cię brudnym? A co sądzisz o mnie? Jestem śmierciożercą. Według twojego myślenia zabrakłoby ci synonimów słowa brudny by mnie opisać, a i tak nadal byłoby to zbyt łagodne określenie.

— Pan jest szpiegiem. Musiał pan.

— Ty też musiałeś. Nikt nie pytał cię o zdanie. Ten, kto to zrobił nie zapytał grzecznie. Nie, wziął to, co chciał i tyle.

Harry zasłonił twarz dłońmi, gdy wspomnienia dawały się coraz mocniej we znaki. Starał się je odpędzić, a sam uspokoić, ale z niewielkim skutkiem. Nagle coś dotknęło jego nóg i otworzył oczy. Na pościeli leżała fiolka.

— Wypij i idź spać. Jesteś wyczerpany — usłyszał.

Snape dokończył się ubierać i wyszedł do gabinetu, zamykając swoje i jego drzwi do sypialni. Potter po zapachu rozpoznał eliksir uspokajający, ale nie wypił całej zawartości. Uważał, że nie potrzebował pełnej dawki. Chciał jedynie trochę się uspokoić, by nie szkodzić dzieciom.

Nagła myśl o chłopcach spowodowała, że zapragnął ich zobaczyć. Owinął się kocem i otworzył tajne przejście, czasami przydawała się jego gryfońska ciekawość. Zszedł do laboratorium i usiadł obok inkubatora.

Istotki, jak sam je cicho nazywał, nadal były w siebie wtulone tak, jakby bały się rozłąki. Od czasu do czasu poruszały nie do końca ukształtowanymi kończynami i każdy ten ruch wywoływał słaby uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego. Już chciałby trzymać je w ramionach.

Jednak nawet widok bliźniąt nie odegnał niechcianych myśli. Nie miał jeszcze zamiaru informować Snape'a jak został ojcem, jednak późniejsza rozmowa coś mu uzmysłowiła.

Snape jest śmierciożercą. Wiedział o tym, ale nagle inna myśl uderzyła w niego niczym obuch. Czy Snape był tam wtedy? Jeśli tak, to kogo...?

[i]_Stop! Koniec!_ [/i]

Nie może o tym myśleć. Teraz to było nieważne. Mężczyzna wykonywał misję.

[i]_Merlinie, on tego nie zniesie! A co jeśli Snape...? Dosyć!_, [/i] krzyczał mentalnie na siebie. [i]_Jak duża jest szansa, że Snape go zgwałcił, tak jak wielu innych śmierciożerców? Albo zrobił to Hermionie?_ [/i]

Na tę myśl jego gniew zapłonął i tak samo szybko zgasł. Hermionie już nic nie pomoże, a on nie ma zamiaru się mścić. Jeszcze nie teraz. Spojrzał znów na dzieci z czułością.

Tak naprawdę wszystkiemu winna jest tylko jedna osoba, choć do człowieka było mu trochę daleko.

Severus musiał wrócić do gabinetu, bo nie wiedział czy będzie w stanie dłużej wytrzymać przy Potterze. Oczywiście nigdy nie przyznałby się, że „gryzło go sumienie". Ciągle miał przed oczyma tamtą dwójkę mugoli z początku wakacji. Nie wiedział, czy przeżyli, Czarny Pan od tamtego dnia go nie wzywał. Z tego, co do niego dotarło, nikt nie otrzymał ostatnio „audiencji". Nie wiadomo było, czym to jest spowodowane.

A teraz nie będzie mógł już się dowiedzieć u samego źródła. Nie bez ryzykowania własnego życia. Skoro uwolnił się z jednego jarzma, ma zamiar to wykorzystać, nawet z Potterem u boku. Gdy pomoże chłopakowi zwyciężyć w nadchodzącej bitwie, jego rola jako szpiega wyjdzie na światło dzienne i będzie mógł dodatkowo z tego skorzystać.

Usiadł za biurkiem, obracając w palcach opróżnioną już do połowy szklankę. Znów wrócił myślami do Pottera. Jak ma teraz z nim postępować? Początkowo miał zamiar jedynie przyzwyczaić go do siebie. Teraz musiał jednak poszerzyć pole manewrów, skoro chłopaka przerażał zwykły dotyk, a nie mówiąc o najmniejszej sugestii zbliżenia. Pottera trzeba na nowo nauczyć zaufania do drugiej osoby.

Stwierdzenie „oswajanie zwierzątka" nabrało teraz nowego znaczenia, bo faktycznie będzie musiał przyzwyczaić go do swojej osoby i dotyku. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru rezygnować z tego chłopaka. Nie teraz, gdy jest jego.

Harry obudził się rano w swoim łóżku. Nie wiedział jak się w nim znalazł, ale jedno spojrzenie na zegar wypędziło to pytanie z jego głowy.

Za piętnaście minut ma eliksiry. Tak szybko chyba jeszcze nigdy się nie ubierał. Plusem było to, że mieszkał teraz w lochach i nie musiał zbiegać z Wieży, od sali dzielił go jeden zakręt. Wiedział, że mógłby przejść do klasy od razu z gabinetu Snape'a, ale aż tak szalony nie był. Dotarł na miejsce dwie minuty przed czasem i miał jeszcze czas by zjeść kanapkę przyniesioną przez Rona.

— Dlaczego Malfoy tak na ciebie patrzy? — zapytał Weasley, obserwując Ślizgona.

— Dotarło wczoraj do niego, że mieszkam ze Snape'em i chyba ten fakt nie bardzo mu się podoba — odparł, przełykając ostatnie kęsy.

Chyba będzie musiał poprosić Zgredka o budzenie, skoro Snape nie był łaskaw tego zrobić. Harry był ciekaw gdzie jest profesor, bo kiedy się ubierał, kwatery były puste. Może poszedł do bliźniąt? Otworzenie się drzwi sali i stojący w nich profesor dało mu natychmiastową odpowiedź. Mężczyzna korzystał z przejścia i mógł być w sali już wcześniej.

— Wchodzić! — nakazał mistrz eliksirów, odsuwając się na bok.

Uczniowie natychmiast wykonali polecenie. Gdy Harry i Ron kierowali się do swojej ławki, zostali powstrzymani.

— Weasley, Potter. Do przodu. Od dziś chcę mieć was na oku. Bez Granger pewnie pierwszego dnia postaracie się wysadzić lochy.

Harry ścisnął pięści, gdy usłyszał o Hermionie, ale musiał wykonać profesorskie polecenie.

— Merlinie, za co? — jęknął cicho Ron, podążając za Harrym.

Potter usiadł na wskazanym miejscu i prawie natychmiast poczuł krótkie mrowienie na skórze. Ron musiał poczuć to samo, bo spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Potter już odwracał się do Snape'a, ale ten właśnie w tej chwili rozpoczął zajęcia.

Szybko wyjaśniło się, co poczuli obaj Gryfoni. Ślizgoni nie byliby sobą, gdyby nie wykorzystali tak małej odległości od ich ławek. Harry nie chciał nawet myśleć, co by się stało gdyby fiolka, która został rzucona w ich stronę, rozbiła się na ławce, a nie kilka centymetrów od nich o niewidzialną tarczę.

Cała klasa zamarła, czekając na reakcje Snape'a, który zapisywał powoli ingrediencje na tablicy, choć zwykle rzucał zaklęcie piszące.

— Malfoy, minus dziesięć punktów. Posprzątaj to. — Mężczyzna nie przerwał czynności, nawet nie odwrócił głowy.

— Ale to nie ja.

— Cały Dom odpowiada za czyny jednostek. To ma zostać uprzątnięte.

Harry pokiwał głową i wyciągnął różdżkę. Usunął bałagan jednym ruchem, chwilę po tym jak Malfoy wstał z zamiarem wykonania polecenia. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Gryfona, potem na profesora. Snape odwrócił się, gdy Draco wstawał i widział, co zrobił Potter.

— Macie godzinę na wykonanie tego eliksiru. Potraktujcie to jako test powtórkowy z zeszłego roku.

Jakby nic się nie stało. Szok, widoczny na twarzach wszystkich uczniów, jakoś nie zrobił tym razem wrażenia na Harrym. Jako pierwszy ruszył po składniki, wybudzając z letargu innych.

Malfoy mruknął coś pod nosem i poszedł w jego ślady.

— Nie ma za co — odparł cicho Harry, gdy stanął koło niego przy szafce. — Przestańcie go drażnić, to da wam spokój.

Zachowanie Snape'a było od tego momentu głównym tematem cichych rozmów, na które profesor, o dziwo, nie reagował, dopóki nie przekraczały pewnego poziomu głośności, a praca była wykonywana.

— Coś ty mu zrobił? — dopytywał się Ron, krojąc jakiegoś chrząszcza na mniejsze kawałki.

— Nic. To chyba efekt tego, że nie jest już szpiegiem. Może zachowywać się jak chce.

— To i tak straszne.

— Zaczynam się przyzwyczajać. Nawet, gdy rzuca jakieś ironiczne uwagi, to zachowuje się całkiem w porządku. Jak na Snape'a, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi — szepnął Harry.

— I oto chodzi, że nie wiem. Jestem przerażony.


	8. Chapter 8

Nieświadomy

Beta: Alexan

Cz.8

Taka zmiana u tego szczególnego profesora faktycznie mogła przerazić. Harry zaczął jednak rozumieć postępowanie mężczyzny. Chronił go, bo w ten sposób ochraniał także bliźnięta.

Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby nie skrytykował na koniec zajęć ich pracy, chociaż nie była do końca taka zła. A fakt, że kazał zostawić kociołek nie opróżniając go, chyba coś znaczył.

Opuszczenie sali eliksirów było dziwaczne. Żaden ze Ślizgonów nie chciał być ostatni i wypadli tak szybko jak mogli, gdy tylko profesor im na to pozwolił. Wyjątkiem był Malfoy, który nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, ale i on wyszedł.

— Potter, zostań na chwilę.

Ron klepnął go w ramię i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Słucham — odezwał się, gdy Snape rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające.

— Ostatni raz widzę, jak śpisz przy bliźniakach.

Harry'emu serce chyba zatrzymało się w piersi, tak mu się zdawało, bo poczuł bolesny ucisk. [i]_Czy Snape zabrania mu...?_ [/i]

— Dla...dlaczego?

— Jeszcze pytasz „dlaczego"? — syknął wściekle, podchodząc bliżej. — Byłeś nagi, ledwo przykryty w piwnicach zamku. Gdy cię znalazłem byłeś przemarznięty. Komu chcesz robić na złość?

Kamień, który opadł z serca chłopaka, mógłby przebić podłogę.

— Przepraszam. Nie miałem zamiaru tam zasnąć. Chciałem tylko popatrzeć na chłopców. To się więcej nie powtórzy — obiecał szczerze.

— Idź już — burknął Snape, odsyłając go.

I tyle żadnych wyrzutów, czy krzyków. Nawet szlabanu, choć ten ostatni byłby trochę dziwny, bo powód nie mógł być podany głośno.

Zaraz za drzwiami czekał na niego samotnie Malfoy. Harry obejrzał się do tyłu, ale profesor właśnie wychodził drugim wyjściem.

— Chcę tylko porozmawiać — rzucił Draco, opierając się o ścianę. — Nie zaatakuję cię tuż przy kwaterach Snape'a.

— To miłe — odparł rozbawiony, nie bardzo wiedząc, czym. Może tym, że Ślizgon tak otwarcie przyznawał się, że raczej nie chce zachodzić za skórę opiekunowi własnego Domu. — Boisz się, że dostaniesz szlaban w gabinecie i będziesz musiał odrobić go przy mnie? Książę Slytherinu szorujący podłogę w komnatach Snape'a i Pottera.

— Potter, nie przeginaj! — ostrzegł blondyn, warcząc niczym rozjuszone zwierzę.

— Spokojnie, tylko się drażnię. — Uniósł ręce do góry i też oparł się o ścianę tyle, że naprzeciwko Malfoya. — O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

— Interesuje mnie, dlaczego Snape? Mogłeś wybrać kogokolwiek.

— Zazdrosny? — spytał ostrożnie.

I w tej kwestii lepiej nie drażnić Węża. Zazdrośni ludzie mogą robić drastyczne rzeczy.

— Nie — odparł spokojnie Draco. — Raczej ciekawy. W pewnym sensie w hierarchii stoimy na tym samym poziomie. Jako jedynacy jesteśmy głowami rodu.

— Ty jeszcze nie — zauważył Harry.

— Dzięki tobie obecnie tak. Mój ojciec został zamknięty w Azkabanie.

— Nie wiedziałem. Nie czytałem czarodziejskich gazet.

— Nie straciłeś zbyt wiele.

Ta rozmowa była tak samo dziwna, jak dzisiejsze zachowanie Snape'a. Całkiem normalna, chociaż toczyła się między Lwem i Wężem.

— Jakoś nie wyglądasz na załamanego faktem, że Lucjusz jest w więzieniu.

— Bo i nie jestem. Dostał to, na co zasłużył — dodał szeptem, rozglądając się.

Harry zmrużył oczy. Takie zachowanie nie pasowało ani do Ślizgona, ani do przyszłego śmierciożercy. Harry nie wiedział, czy ma być podejrzliwy i nieufny, czy odwrotnie otwarty i ciekawy.

— Chcę stać po twojej stronie, ale nie w pierwszym rzędzie. — Malfoy odepchnął się od ściany i poprawił szatę. — Tylko tyle miałem do powiedzenia.

Odwrócił się do niego plecami i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z lochów. Harry jeszcze chwilę patrzył jak znika za zakrętem i także się poruszył. Już był spóźniony na kolejne zajęcia.

Kolejne cztery tygodnie minęły spokojnie.

Za spokojnie.

Snape obchodził się z nim jak z jajkiem. Do niczego na razie go nie zmuszał, ale nie powstrzymywał się przed dotykaniem. Nic znaczącego, ale powodowało to u Harry'ego niepokojące dreszcze i zamieranie w miejscu, gdy się zdarzały. Niby to go przerażało, ale jednocześnie oczekiwał niecierpliwie na kolejne chwile.

Voldemort nie wykazywał się niczym szczególnym. Nic nie świadczyło, że chce przyśpieszyć ich konfrontację.

Malfoy przestał zachowywać się jak Draco, a zaczął przypominać Lucjusza. Głowa rodu nie zniżała się do czegoś takiego jak słowne ubliżanie.

Weasley przesadzał, ale to jedno jakoś mu nie przeszkadzało. Lubił jak przyjaciel był ciągle u jego boku. Nawet Severus przyzwyczaił się do jego wizyt w ich komnatach.

— Pokażesz mi je? — Odważył się któregoś wieczora cicho zapytać, gdy Harry prawie już przysypiał koło kominka, a przyjaciel nadal odrabiał zadanie z eliksirów.

— Hmm? — mruknął na granicy snu.

— Pokażesz mi chłopców?

Harry uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał w stronę Snape'a, który zajmował się jakimiś dokumentami.

— Severusie? — Ciągle dziwnie brzmiało to imię w jego ustach, ale w komnatach małżonka starał się nie używać jego nazwiska.

— Tak, Harry? — Mężczyzna stosował tę samą zasadę.

Przerwał swoją pracę, odkładając pióro obok kałamarza.

— Czy możemy zajrzeć do bliźniąt?

Snape spojrzał na Weasleya, natychmiast domyślając się, że to on wysunął propozycję. Ron nadal nie potrafił i nie wiedział jak zachować się przy profesorze w tej niezwykłej sytuacji, gdy był on małżonkiem jego najlepszego kumpla. Szuranie krzesła spowodowało, że podskoczył jak oparzony, ale to tylko mistrz eliksirów wstał od biurka.

— Dobrze, chodźmy — zgodził się i poprowadził ich do ukrytego laboratorium.

Weasley bardzo długo patrzył na dzieci, a Harry się mu nie dziwił. Sam miał zawsze trudności z oderwaniem wzroku od tego małego, podwójnego cudu.

— Dlaczego nadal jesteś z nimi połączony? Nie byłoby bezpieczniej gdyby były tutaj całkowicie niezależnie? Może ci się coś stać i natychmiast będą zagrożone.

Profesor usłyszał to pytanie i podszedł bliżej inkubatora. Harry zerknął na niego. Wyglądało jakby prosił, żeby to on odpowiedział na to pytanie. Przynajmniej on tak to odebrał.

— Dzieci rozwijają się lepiej, gdy są połączone z rodzicem. Chodzi tu raczej o ich kontakt mentalny niż fizyczny. Wszystko, co potrzebne jest do prawidłowego rozwoju można by podawać, ale skoro ojciec jest sprawny, nie trzeba tego komplikować — odparł pouczająco.

— A poród? Dlaczego będą musiały ponownie wrócić do brzucha Harry'ego? Nie bardzo rozumiem, co ma z tym wspólnego magia. — dopytywał się Ron – człowiek, który uciekał, gdy tylko Hermiona chciała go zmusić do samodzielnego myślenia.

— W momencie porodu ojciec budzi magię w dziecku. To coś w rodzaju iskry, czym silniejsza, tym potężniejsze magicznie urodzi się dziecko.

— Dlaczego od razu nie jest magiczne?

— Już zdarzały się takie przypadki i prawie zawsze kończyły się śmiertelnie.

Harry zbladł na te słowa, a Severus jedynie zerknął na tablicę.

— Bliźnięta nadal nie mają w sobie magii — zauważył, jakby chcąc pocieszyć Harry'ego.

— Ale dlaczego to takie niebezpieczne?

— Każde dziecko ma w sobie pierwotną, nieukształtowaną magię. Gdy jest wzburzone lub wystraszone używa jej w sposób niekontrolowany. Ciężarny ojciec jest cały czas atakowany przez hormony i stres. Jeśli nosiciel się wystraszy, to dziecko też. A teraz wyobraź sobie dziką magię takiego dziecka w środku.

Weasley dołączył do Pottera. Obaj patrzyli na Snape'a przerażeni i bladzi.

— A co by się z nimi stało, gdybym zginął albo został ciężko ranny przed porodem? — zadał cicho pytanie Potter.

To męczyło go już od jakiegoś czasu, przecież Tom może zaatakować w każdej chwili. Snape miał nadal jakieś kontakty ze śmierciożercami i nic nie wskazywało, by Czarny Pan planował w najbliższym czasie atak na szkołę, ale niczego nie mógł być pewien. To Voldemort.

— Wtedy mają niewielkie szanse na przeżycie.

Harry musiał usiąść, gdy usłyszał tą chłodną odpowiedź. Musiał wyglądać przerażająco, skoro Severus zareagował natychmiast, przywołując eliksir i zmuszając go do jego wypicia.

— Przecież są w inkubatorze — zauważył drżącym głosem Gryfon, gdy mikstura uspokajająca zaczęła działać. — Nie wystarczy w takiej sytuacji przełączyć ich na sztuczne utrzymywanie?

— To nie jest takie proste. Żeby coś takiego zrobić, trzeba wpierw odłączyć połączenie z rodzicem bez szkody mentalnej. Jeśli ono nagle zniknie jest to całkowicie inna sprawa. Jedynym wyjściem jest przełączenie więzi na drugiego rodzica lub kogoś blisko spokrewnionego.

Harry oparł głowę o oparcie fotela. Nie znał ojca dzieci, nie miały najmniejszej szansy przeżyć, jeśli jemu coś się stanie.

— Nie lepiej od razu je odłączyć? — zapytał Ron, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego. — Tak na wszelki wypadek?

— Nie! — rzucił ostro Snape. — Dzieci muszą być połączone z rodzicem.

Potter opuścił głowę. Nie chciał, by ktoś widział jego twarz. Snape przecież potrzebował zdrowych i jak najsilniejszych dzieci, pewnie dlatego nie zgadzał się na inne propozycje.

— Poza tym, Potter w szkole jest bezpieczny. Tu nic mu nie grozi, dopóki tylko sam się w coś nie wplącze.

Te słowa spowodowały, że chłopak uśmiechnął się słabo. Snape wierzył w niego, że dla dobra dzieci nie zrobi czegoś głupiego i nie narazi ani siebie, ani bliźniąt. To dlatego nie chciał go odłączyć.

— Teraz lepiej będzie, jeśli Weasley wróci już do Wieży. Za kwadrans zaczyna się cisza nocna.

Ron pożegnał się i wrócił do dormitorium.

— Ty też powinieneś się już położyć.

— Oczywiście — zgodził się z nim posłusznie.

I tak czuł się zmęczony. Umył się i przebrał do pidżamy. Ciężko usiadł na łóżku i westchnął. Nie lubił tej pory. Zawsze wtedy wszystko do niego wracało. Wspomnienia nie dawały za wygraną jakby każda mijająca godzina tylko je wzmacniała. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę, przykrywając się jednocześnie, gdy bez powodu zrobiło mu się zimno. Zamyślił się i nie zauważył, jak Severus wrócił z laboratorium.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się w miejscu. Już kilkukrotnie spostrzegł podobne zachowanie u Pottera.

[i]_Jak miał mu pomóc? _[/i]

Chłopak zamierał przy najmniejszej próbie dotknięcia, nawet gdy były przypadkowe. Obserwował go kilka minut w ciszy. Nagle ramiona Pottera zaczęły drżeć.

[i]_Czyżby płakał?_ [/i]

Podszedł cicho i stanął tuż przy jego łóżku. Jego pięści zamknęły się bezsilnie.

[i]_Co miał zrobić, żeby tylko mu ulżyć?_ [/i]

Powoli wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął włosów Harry'ego, głaszcząc go delikatnie. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Krzyku, strachu w oczach, a już na pewno ucieczki. Jednak nigdy nie brał pod uwagę takiego zachowania. Harry, gdy tylko poczuł jego dłoń, obrócił się i przytulił do jego nóg, szlochając głośno. Odsunął go odrobinę i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Chłopak na powrót wtulił się w niego. Severus objął go ramieniem i ostrożnie, żeby go nie wystraszyć, zaczął głaskać uspokajająco po plecach. Płacz w pewnej chwili przemoczył jego szaty, ale nie zareagował. Był zdziwiony, że Potter tak długo wytrzymał, podejrzewał, że załamie się dużo wcześniej. Stres ciąży i dodatkowo jeszcze gwałt, to naprawdę za dużo jak na jednego, młodego mężczyznę.

Po kwadransie Gryfon opanował się trochę.

— Przepraszam... — chlipnął ledwo słyszalnie, nierównym od płaczu głosem.

— Rozumiem i nie masz za co. — Dobrze, że żaden ze Ślizgonów go teraz nie widzi.

Chociaż po kilku ostatnich jego akcjach już chyba nikt nie uwierzy, że jest zimnym draniem. Nawet Minerwa mu pogratulowała. Jedynie Albus zaczął dziwnie na niego patrzeć, przynajmniej do momentu zobaczenia posłuszeństwa Gryfona względem niego. Całe szczęście, że chłopak natychmiast pojął jego intencje i się nie stawiał.

Harry poruszył się w jego ramionach, ale nie miał zamiaru się odsuwać. Ułożył się wygodniej, opierając głowę o pierś Severusa, jakby wsłuchując się w jego serce.

— Nie za wygodnie ci? — burknął, ale nie poczynił najmniejszego gestu, żeby go odsunąć.

Jego dłoń nadal krążyła po plecach Pottera.

— Dobrze mi tutaj — mruknął Harry i Severus pojął, że ten już prawie śpi.

Ręka ledwo świadomie zjechała o kilka centymetrów za nisko, by można było to uznać za bezpieczny teren.

Snape wstrzymał oddech. Koszula pidżamy w tym miejscu już nie sięgała, a spodnie podczas ruchu zsunęły się lekko z bioder. Pod palcami mógł poczuć koniec kości ogonowej pod skórą. Harry cicho jęknął, wiercąc się i przesuwając niżej, kładąc głowę na jego kolanach. Spowodował tym ruchem, że koszula podwinęła się wyżej, a spodnie obsunęły się w dół. Chłopak najwyraźniej już całkowicie zasnął, jednak Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać. Gdy tylko miał okazję obserwował śpiącego Pottera, ale to była pierwsza taka chwila, kiedy mógł go jednocześnie dotykać. Przełknął głośno i nie przerywał głaskania jego pleców, a także nieco niżej, choć nie przekraczając pewnej granicy.

Gdy po którymś razie przesunął palcami po wgłębieniu poniżej końca kręgosłupa, chłopak znów zajęczał wiercąc się i skopując z siebie koc. Teraz Severus dostrzegł, co robił z nim jego dotyk. Uśmiechnął się, kontynuując.


	9. Chapter 9

Nieświadomy

Beta: Alexan

Cz. 9

Severus oparł się o drzwi i słuchał cichych jęków Harry'ego. Opuścił sypialnię z czymś bardzo rzadkim dla postronnych oczu – uśmiechem. Nie jakimś złośliwym, czy nawet lubieżnym z powodu tego, co właśnie zrobił, ale łagodnym, wręcz delikatnym. Doprowadzenie Harry'ego do takiego stanu, po tym co przeżył, było trudnym zadaniem. To, że udało mu się osiągnąć minimum bardzo go zadowalało. Nawet jeśli chłopak uzna to jedynie za sen, to i tak można zaliczyć to jako postęp.

Sam musiał teraz ochłonąć. Widok chłopaka w takim stanie doprowadziła go prawie na granicę. Niewiele brakowało, a dołączyłby do niego. Opanował się jednak, wychodząc przed finałem, do którego musiał już doprowadzić sam Potter.

A Harry miał bardzo naglący problem. Początkowo sen nie przypominał mu niczego dobrego. Wspomnienia dworu Toma przeplatały się z czymś przyjemnym i nie rozumiał go wcale. Nagle pojął. To te ręce! Jedyna dobra rzecz, którą z wtedy zapamiętał. Jedyna osoba, która potraktowała go łagodnie, choć nadal nie rozumiał, dlaczego.

Te dłonie szybko usunęły z jego myśli wszystko co złe, pozostawiając jedynie zimno i gorąco. Dwa tak sprzeczne odczucia doprowadzające go do szaleństwa. Dreszcze zbliżającego się końca obudziły go i szybko rozejrzał się po sypialni, czy Severus nadal tu jest. Jego penis intensywnie domagał się uwagi. Dłoń natychmiast objęła go, gdy tylko upewnił się, że jest sam. Wystarczyło mu kilka ruchów i wytrysnął we własną rękę, jęcząc. Opadł zdyszany na poduszkę, zarumieniony i lekko przestraszony. Sięgnął po różdżkę i usunął bałagan, gdyby coś dotarło do mistrza eliksirów i przyszedł sprawdzić, co u niego.

Gdy chwilę później nic nie wskazywało, by mężczyzna miał przyjść, odetchnął z ulgą. Teraz zaczął analizować sen. Dlaczego przypomniał sobie właśnie te dłonie? Ostatnie, co pamiętał to to, że wtula się w Severusa...

_Merlinie! Co on zrobił?_, nagle to do niego dotarło.

Pamiętał jednak wyraźnie, że mężczyzna go nie odtrącił. Wręcz przeciwnie, wziął na kolana i zaczął głaskać po plecach. To były dłonie Severusa, to o nich śnił, nie o tamtych...

Harry przełknął głośno, siadając i obejmując kolana. Nie mógł się przecież mylić, prawda? Te dłonie były identyczne. Chłodne, a jednocześnie rozpalające go. Czyli ten pierwszy śmierciożerca to Snape! A jeżeli się myli i tylko chce, aby to był on? Ale dlaczego chciałby wyobrażać sobie, że to właśnie Severus tam wtedy był? Czy fakt, że zaczął go lepiej traktować po zawarciu kontraktu małżeńskiego, ma coś z tym wspólnego? Może to jego umysł płata mu jakieś figle?

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a zaraz potem zanurzył je we włosach, wzdychając ciężko nad swym poplątanym losem. A jeżeli to faktycznie był Snape? Jak miał teraz zachować się względem niego? Powinien go znienawidzić? Już sam nie był pewien, czy potrafiłby. Zbyt wiele faktów przemawiało na korzyść Severusa. To, że był śmierciożercą nie trafiało do Harry'ego, bo znał przecież prawdę o jego podwójnej grze. Co, jeśli został zmuszony do gwałtu? Już niejednokrotnie widział, co Voldemort każe robić swoim zwolennikom ze złapanymi ofiarami. Mógł to zrobić, bo zagrożono jego życiu. No i nie wiedział, kogo musiał...

Nabrał nagle powietrza, otwierając szeroko oczy.

Czy on właśnie przekonuje samego siebie o niewinności Severusa? Chyba tak i jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. Ostatnie tygodnie u boku tego mężczyzny były najlepszymi chwilami odkąd pamiętał. Nikt dotąd nie troszczył się o niego w najmniejszym stopniu. Severus, choć robił to w bardzo zawoalowany sposób, dbał o niego. Do niczego go nie zmuszał, nawet jeżeli twierdził wcześniej, że wymaga od niego wszystkiego, jeśli chodzi o małżeństwo. Nie ponaglał go. Nawet, gdy zdradził mu przypadkiem, że był ofiarą gwałtu, nie odtrącił go. Dał mu swobodę, której tak potrzebował.

Znów opadł na poduszkę. Jego myśli pędziły jak opętane. Niby bez celu, ale układały się powoli w całość. W zrozumienie czegoś, co dotąd do niego nie mogło dotrzeć. Ufał Severusowi, ba, nawet chyba go polubił.

Uśmiechnął się smutno. Nawet jeśli, to co z tego? To był Snape. On nikogo nie lubi, toleruje go bo musi, nic poza tym. Właśnie dotarło do Harry'ego coś, do czego nigdy by się nie przyznał, a co jednocześnie sprawiło mu ból. On chyba więcej niż lubił Severusa, ale to uczucie nigdy nie zostanie odwzajemnione. Severus nie okaże mu żadnego cieplejszego gestu. Może odrobina szacunku, tej jego chłodnej troski, ale niczego więcej. To zabolało. Nieodwzajemnione uczucia bolą najbardziej.

Kilka następnych dni trzymali się od siebie z daleka, jakby powzięli jednocześnie tę samą, niemą decyzję. Ron, nawet jeżeli to zauważył, to nie skomentował. Jednak ta „cisza" nie mogła trwać wiecznie.

Tej nocy koszmary z dworu dały o sobie znać szczególnie intensywnie, dodatkowo wzmocnione na koniec wizją od Voldemorta, skierowaną właśnie do Harry'ego.

Obudził się z krzykiem, przytrzymywany przez Severusa. Mężczyzna pomógł mu usiąść, sam siadając za nim i przyciągając go do siebie. Jednocześnie odchylił mu lekko głowę do tyłu i podstawił do ust fiolkę.

— Pij — polecił.

Harry nie sprzeciwił się. Ufał już na tyle Snape'owi, że wiedział, iż nie poda mu niczego zagrażające życiu jego lub bliźniąt. Gdy nie rozpoznał smaku, uniósł głowę i spojrzał pytająco na niego.

— Eliksir pocruciatusowy — odparł na to nieme pytanie mężczyzna.

Dopiero wtedy Potter zauważył jak mocno drży całe jego ciało, choć powoli mikstura zaczęła działać.

— Co to było? — zapytał Snape, przykrywając go kocem i opierając się o zagłowię, by chłopak mógł się wyprostować.

Poczuł jak ten się spina, a następnie oddycha kilka razy głęboko.

— To znów on. — Każdy z nich wiedział, o kim mowa. — To jego sposób poinformowania mnie o spotkaniu. Każe mi pojawić się u bram Hogwartu, gdy przybędzie, albo zabije ofiary, które złapał — wyszeptał cicho to, co przekazał mu w wizji Tom.

— Nie pójdziesz — rzekł Snape. — A teraz śpij. Powiadomię o wszystkim Dumbledore'a i Zakon. Skoro sam chce się pchać na nasz teren, to wypadałoby to wykorzystać.

Zimny ton głosu przeraził Harry'ego. Już zapomniał jak okrutny potrafił być ten śmierciożerca, choć wcześniej miał tylko szczęście wysłuchiwać złośliwych uwag wypowiadanych właśnie w ten sposób. Teraz nagle dotarło do niego, że Snape nie bez powodu znajdował się w Wewnętrznym Kręgu.

— Nie możesz iść! — krzyknął, gdy coś sobie przypomniał, zrywając się i klękając pomiędzy nogami Severusa. — To niebezpieczne! Jesteś dla niego zdrajcą! Zabije cię, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja.

W tym momencie wzrok Severusa mógł przewiercać góry. Tak intensywnego spojrzenia Harry nigdy jeszcze na sobie nie odczuł. Przełknął głośno, opuszczając głowę zawstydzony. Sapnął, gdy chłodna dłoń dotknęła jego podbródka i uniosła go powoli.

— Martwisz się o mnie? — Tym głosem Severus mógłby zahipnotyzować bazyliszka, jednak tym razem miał przed sobą Gryfona.

Głos zamarł w krtani Harry'ego, był w stanie jedynie tylko skinąć głową. Ta odpowiedź chyba wystarczyła Severusowi. Palce przesunęły się wyżej, muskając wargi Harry'ego, elektryzując go tym dotykiem. Harry zamarł, nie wiedział jak się zachować. Z jednej strony czuł narastającą panikę, ale z drugiej chciał więcej. Bardziej. Mocniej. Intensywniej.

Postąpił w tej chwili jak przysłowiowy Gryfon. Pochylił się i pocałował Severusa. Cóż, bardziej przypominało to buziaka, jaki dają sobie przedszkolaki, ale reakcja mężczyzny była zaskakująca. Gdy po krótkim całusie Harry natychmiast się cofnął, Snape patrzył na niego, jak na kogoś, kogo nigdy dotąd nie widział. Jego wzrok był lekko zamglony i chłopak poczuł się zaniepokojony. Nie wiedział, czego mógł się spodziewać po Severusie, ale na pewno nie oczekiwał czegoś takiego. Już miał się odwrócić, gdy ramiona mężczyzny objęły go i przyciągnęły do siebie.

Dotyk ust Severusa na własnych skradł mu te resztki powietrza, jakie miał w sobie i musiał zacząć oddychać przez nos, bo za żadne skarby świata nie miał zamiaru tego przerywać. Przy takim pocałunku topił się niczym lód i rozpalał jednocześnie. Zamknął oczy, pozwalając Severusowi na wszystko. Nic teraz już nie miało znaczenia.

Nagle nastała pustka. Mężczyzna odsunął się od niego i wstał, pozostawiając go samego.

— Severusie, co…? — zdołał jakoś się odezwać.

I tym razem spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go mistrz eliksirów spowodowało, że zamilkł natychmiast.

Iskry pożądania w tych oczach, wręcz głodu, mogłyby spalić cały zamek.

— Kiedy indziej, Harry. Jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy.

Wyszedł, zostawiając go rozpalonego i jednocześnie zszokowanego własnym zachowaniem.

_I on miał teraz zasnąć, Merlinie!,_ jęknął załamany.

Złapał się za głowę, szarpiąc włosy.

_Co się z nim dzieje? Chyba oszalał!_

Oparł czoło o kolana i cicho jęknął. To było… Jakby dla pewności dotknął palcami swoich ust. Nadal czuł na nich smak Severusa. Jego serce nie chciało się uspokoić, biło jak oszalałe, gdy ostatnie minuty powtarzały się jak zaklęte w jego myślach.

_Jak ktoś tak chłodny i sarkastyczny mógł w ten sposób całować_?

Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i postarał się uspokoić. Miał teraz coś do zrobienia. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Severus stanął przed Voldemortem. Ktoś musi zająć się bliźniętami, gdyby jemu coś się stało, bo przecież bez powodu Riddle by po niego nie przychodził aż do Hogwartu.

— Chłopcze, zrobisz wszystko, co ci powiedziałem?

— Tak, dyrektorze — odparł posłusznie Harry następnego ranka zaraz po śniadaniu.

Ta rozmowa odbyła się bez Snape'a i może dobrze, bo to, co zaproponował Dumbledore nie spodobałoby się mistrzowi eliksirów, za to w zupełności uzupełniało się z planem Pottera.

Albus Dumbledore nie wymagał wiele. Przy pierwszej nadarzającej się sposobności Gryfon miał zaatakować Toma. Nie wdawał się w szczegóły, nie interesowało, go jak szesnastolatek może stanąć naprzeciw mrocznego czarodzieja i zwyciężyć. Harry jednak się tym nie przejmował. Miał swój plan, może i bardzo gryfoński, ale tylko to mu pozostawało.

Severus krążyłby po swoim gabinecie, ale godność mu tego zabraniała. Gdy usłyszał, że Albus żąda pojawienia się Harry'ego w swoim gabinecie, miał wielką ochotę sam zażądać udziału w tej rozmowie. Niestety, to byłoby to zbyt podejrzane, skoro chłopak miał być pod całkowitą kontrolą z jego strony. Był pewien, że Potter niczym się nie zdradzi dla bezpieczeństwa bliźniąt, ale zawsze pozostawała pewna doza niepewności.

Chłopak wreszcie wrócił. Jego twarz, choć w większości przypadków mówiła bardzo wiele, teraz była nieczytelna.

— Co chciał?

Harry zamrugał, otrząsając się z zamyślenia.

— Nic szczególnego. Mam słuchać jego poleceń i wykonywać je natychmiast — odparł.

Severus nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Chłopak nie wydawał mu się być pod wpływem żadnego eliksiru czy zaklęcia, zresztą o tym dowiedziałby się natychmiast dzięki czarowi monitorującemu, jednak wyraźnie był nieswój.

— Tylko tyle?

— Tak. Skoro nie znamy dokładnej daty przybycia Voldemorta, ani nawet czy ta wizja była prawdziwa, nie chce planować niczego niepotrzebnie.

To było dziwne. Może Potterowi wmawia te idiotyzmy? Tylko po co? Na zebraniu Zakonu nakazał wszystko przygotować, niektórzy aurorzy mieli ciągle być w pogotowiu na wypadek nagłego ataku na szkołę. Podobnie było na zebraniu nauczycielskim - którzy nie należeli do Zakonu, także przestrzeżono przed tą szczególną wizytą.

Dlaczego więc chłopak zachowywał się tak cicho? Nie chciał jednak wyciągać z niego nic na siłę. Dotarli na razie do porozumienia, które sprawiało wiele dobrego obu stronom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nieświadomy **

**Beta: Alexan**

**Cz.10**

Nic tego dnia nie zapowiadało nieszczęścia. Od dwóch dni wszystko toczyło się nadzwyczaj dobrze. Dyrektor upewniwszy się, że Potter będzie posłuszny, nie obserwował go już tak intensywnie, jak zdarzało mu się to wcześniej. Severus, albo bardzo dobrze ukrywał swoje uczucia, za czym skłaniał się Harry, albo był po prostu pewny bezpieczeństwa chłopaka w szkole, bo przed niczym szczególnym go nie przestrzegał. Tak przynajmniej początkowo widział to Potter.

Snape za to wręcz gotował się w środku. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że Gryfon nie jest nawet w najmniejszym stopniu przygotowany, by jakkolwiek przeciwstawić się Czarnemu Panu. Jego wcześniejsze konfrontacje opierały się w ogromnej mierze na szczęściu, niczym, poza ochroną matki, nie mógł się postawić Lordowi. Fakt, potrafił się skuteczniej bronić niż koledzy z jego rocznika, a nawet ci rok wyżej, jednak to wciąż za mało. Czarny Pan miał sporo czasu nauczyć się całkiem pokaźnej gamy klątw i chłopak nie miał żadnych szans w bezpośrednim starciu.

Starał się jednak nie okazywać swojego niepokoju. Często też krył się w laboratorium, przygotowując awaryjne podłączenie dla bliźniąt. Obawiał się, że ich szanse przeżycia są najwyżej na granicy kilku procent, gdyby coś się stało Potterowi. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru się od razu poddawać, nawet najmniejsza szansa może być tą przeważającą. Z drugiej strony wolał przebywać tutaj, niż przy Harry'm. Każde jego spojrzenie przypominało mu tamtą noc, gdy ten go pocałował. Chłopak szybko dochodził do siebie. To dobrze. Niewiele osób tak reagowało po gwałcie, tyle szczęścia, że Potter zaliczał się do nich. Czasami lepiej odesłać w niepamięć, zakopać głęboko niż roztrząsać niepotrzebnie, nie rozdrapywać rany, które dobrze by się zagoiły, a nie przysparzały niepotrzebnego bólu.

Chłopak był silny, to musiał mu przyznać. Gwałt, ciąża, małżeństwo z nim, to naprawdę potężne przeżycia. On jednak trwał. Nawet jeśli żył wyłącznie dla dzieci, to radził sobie wspaniale. W duchu był z niego dumny.

Od samego rana Harry chodził niespokojny, Severus znów schował się przed nim w laboratorium. Chyba nie przypuszczał, że jego zniknięcia zostały niedostrzeżone, ale może i dobrze, bo chłopak miał pewne przeczucie, głowa bolała go dziś dosyć intensywnie, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

Koło piątej po południu wszystko stało się jasne. Wizja Voldemorta powaliła go na kolana w gabinecie tuż przy biurku Severusa. Upadając, uderzył się o jego kant głową, ale poza lekkim zamroczeniem i niewielką raną nic mu się nie stało, a słowa Toma szybko wymazały wszystkie myśli.

„_Idę po ciebie, Harry Potterze. Lepiej żebyś się stawił, bo wiesz co czeka innych, jeżeli się ukryjesz."_

I tyle. Zwykłe przekazanie wiadomości. Trzask regału w sypialni powiadomił go o przybyciu Snape'a.

— Co ty tu wyprawiasz? — Severus stanął w drzwiach, omiatając wzrokiem komnatę.

Klęczący na podłodze Harry z przyciśniętą do boku głowy dłonią, spod której wypływała cienka strużka krwi spowodowała, że lekko się przestraszył, ale jak zawsze nic nie dał po sobie poznać. Potter oparł się o bok biurka, nie odrywając od mężczyzny wzroku.

— On tu idzie — powiedział jedynie.

Po raz pierwszy dostrzegł, jak Severus nagle blednie, a zaraz potem czerwienieje, jakby z gniewu. Ciche przekleństwo wyrwało się z wąskich ust, gdy kierował się w stronę kominka.

— Gabinet Dumbledore'a! — krzyknął zaraz po wrzuceniu proszku i przekroczył zielone płomienie.

Wrócił dosłownie po dwóch minutach, podczas których Harry przeniósł się na kanapę. Severus podszedł do niego, podnosząc jego głowę i oglądając obrażenia.

— Nie mamy czasu zająć się tym lepiej, musi Ci na razie wystarczyć zwykłe zaklęcie leczące.

Rzucił szybko wymieniony czar i Harry poczuł jak ból mija, choć lekkie oszołomienie pozostało.

— Chodź! Ubierz się ciepło, śnieg pada dosyć intensywnie.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy.

— On już tu jest?

— Tak. Przed chwilą przekroczył bramę Hogwartu.

„_To już?",_ przeraził się Harry. „_Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy! A czy kiedykolwiek był?"_, westchnął ciężko. „_Skoro musi to być teraz, to nic nie zmieni."_

Wstał i podszedł do wieszaka, gdzie wisiał jego zimowy płaszcz. Chwilę wcześniej miał się nim zająć, bo podczas wczorajszego spaceru z Ronem obok chaty Hagrida oderwał emblemat szkoły, ale nie miał już na to czasu, znaczek musi poczekać na jego powrót. Jeżeli wróci.

Wyszli z komnat, na korytarzach lochów panował spory ruch, uczniów eskortowano w bezpieczne miejsce. Hol, gdy po chwili do niego dotarli, także tętnił życiem, choć wyraźnie słychać było w głosach wszystkich strach i panikę. Wszyscy robili im przejście, gdy tylko dostrzegli, kto szedł u boku Snape'a. Harry czuł ich spojrzenia, jak wypalają mu dziurę w plecach. Doszli wreszcie do drzwi wejściowych i nauczyciele zasłonili im widok.

— Pamiętasz, chłopcze, co ci mówiłem? — odezwał się Dumbledore, gdy stanął tuż obok.

— Tak, dyrektorze.

Severus obserwował ich, ale nic nie mógł odczytać z twarzy obu Gryfonów.

Drzwi zostały otwarte i można było dostrzec aurorów, stojących na schodach szkoły i terenie dookoła. Poza dyrektorem i Severusem żaden inny nauczyciel nie wyszedł ze szkoły. Gdy ją opuścili, drzwi zatrzasnęły się za ich plecami. Cisza, jaka panowała na błoniach, była przerywana na razie tylko wyciem wiatru. Stróże prawa stali bezruchu, czekając na swoich przeciwników, których można było dostrzec w niewielkiej odległości. Gdyby nie padający śnieg, pewnie byliby już dawno widoczni. Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego grupa nie była duża, najwyżej dwadzieścia parę osób, aurorów było przynajmniej dwukrotnie więcej.

Śmierciożercy zatrzymali się na granicy zasięgu zaklęć. Wzmocniony czarem głos Voldemorta rozniósł się po błoniach.

— Chodź, Harry Potterze! Czekam!

— Idź — usłyszał polecenie dyrektora i Harry zobaczył jak Severus sztywnieje.

Zanim ten zdołał coś powiedzieć, złapał jego dłoń w mocnym uścisku. Severus spojrzał na niego. Harry pokiwał przecząco głową, puszczając jego rękę i schodząc stopień niżej.

— Masz wrócić, Potter.

— Dobrze, Severusie — szepnął cicho.

Przynajmniej postawił sobie jeszcze jeden cel. Wróci nie tylko do bliźniąt, ale i do Severusa.

Harry starał się jednocześnie nie myśleć, co się z nim teraz stanie. Co z tego, że było tu tylu aurorów, skoro Dumbledore wydał go tak zwyczajnie na żer bestii. Całe to zgromadzenie było jedną wielka mistyfikacją dla zamydlenia oczu czarodziejskiego świata. Dyrektor tak po prostu oddał Złotego Chłopca Voldemortowi. Czy naprawdę ma jakąś szansę by przeżyć, wrócić do Severusa i chłopców?

Zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed Tomem. Już chwilę wcześniej czuł jego obecność, ale ponieważ głowa bolała go już od rana, prawie nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

— Ostatnie nasze spotkanie raczej ci się nie spodobało. — Jego głos nadal był wzmocniony _sonorusem_ i wszyscy go słyszeli. — Może tym razem będziesz bardziej zadowolony. Teraz z nikim nie musisz się dzielić moimi zwolennikami, Harry Potterze. Czas powtórzyć zabawę sprzed wakacji.

Złapał go za ramię i Harry jęknął, gdy przez ciało przemknął spazm bólu. Zaraz potem został pociągnięty w stronę bramy, a śmierciożercy chronili plecy Toma. Żaden auror nie ruszył na ratunek Gryfonowi. Wyglądało to jakby ojciec przyszedł po syna, a nie jak atak na jedyną, magiczną szkołę w Anglii.

Severus trzasnął drzwiami do swoich komnat, gniew aż płonął w jego żyłach. Ten staruch wydał najzwyczajniej w świecie Harry'ego Czarnemu Panu. On chyba planował to od samego początku, a sądząc po zachowaniu chłopaka, ten również o tym wiedział.

Szybko przemierzył odległość dzielącą go do regału, kryjącego przejście do laboratorium. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed inkubatorem i tablicą monitorującą. Na razie wszystko było w porządku, jedynie tętno chłopaka było przyspieszone.

Dłonie Severusa już od dłuższego czasu były zwinięte w pięści.

_Dumbledore mu za to zapłaci! Nie ujdzie mu na sucho. Znów posłał kolejnego na z góry przegraną pozycję_.

Jednak nie to najbardziej wzburzyło mistrza eliksirów. Słowa Czarnego Pana skierowane do Pottera obudziły ponownie niechciane wspomnienia. Z tego, co dowiedział się od członków Zakonu, Potter przed wakacjami miał styczność z Voldemortem jedynie w Ministerstwie Magii, a tam nie było z nim śmierciożerców. O co chodziło lordowi z tym dzieleniem się zwolennikami?

Dwójka mugoli natychmiast pojawiła się przed jego oczami. Trampki, które zawsze chodził Potter. List Granger, że nie wraca do szkoły. Dziwne słowa Gryfona o samobójstwie jego przyjaciółki.

Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu, a Severus upadł na kolana na podłogę, podpierając się rękami.

_To nie byli mugole! To Potter i Granger! On zgwałcił Harry'ego jako pierwszy!_

Oddychał szybko, łapiąc krótkimi haustami powietrze, gdy cała układanka zaczęła trafiać na swoje miejsca. Ojcem dzieci Pottera był któryś ze śmierciożerców, może nawet on sam. Jęknął nagle i spojrzał na wtulone w siebie płody. Była dopiero połowa drugiego trymestru i jeszcze nie można było zobaczyć dokładnie rysów twarzy. Ale jakby się przyjrzeć...

Pisk alarmu przerwał ciszę w laboratorium. Tablica migała intensywnym, czerwonym światłem, który oznaczał tylko jedno.

Harry przegrał.

Odrzucił na bok wszystko, co teraz zaprzątało mu myśli i zerwał się na nogi. Doskoczył do inkubatora szepcząc zaklęcie. Nawet jeśli szansa była niewielka, miał zamiar spróbować.

Podłączenie się do zanikającego połączenia było proste, ale zsynchronizowanie się z dziećmi już nie. Rodzice mieli największe szanse, bo ich potomstwo naturalnie się do nich dostosowywało. Obcy był wrogiem dla płodu. Bardzo rzadkie, wręcz znikome przypadki zdarzały się by połączyły się z taką osobą. Czasami uczucia dobroci przynosiły pożądany skutek, ale Snape nie był dobry, tu nie widział dla siebie nadziei.

Musiał jednak spróbować. W ostateczności pozostawał poród, niestety zwykły, a sami chłopcy w tym wieku mieli znikome szanse, płuca nie były jeszcze do końca ukształtowane.

Zaklęcie szybko obejmowało jego ciało, najpierw dostosowując się do jego tętna, oddechu, magii. W kilkanaście sekund samo nakierowało się na dzieci.

Severus oddychał bardzo powoli. Czar nie mógł być w żaden sposób kontrolowany. Jeśli się uda, będzie to widoczne od razu. W drugim przypadku dzieci zaczną się dusić z braku powietrza. Magia łaskotała skórę dłoni, którą opierał na tafli szkła kuli z nienarodzonymi chłopcami Harry'ego.

I nagle zapadła cisza.

Zielone światło zalało łagodną poświatą laboratorium i odbijało się tuż przy ręce Snape'a. Mężczyzna nie poruszył się. Patrzył na dzieci jak zaklęty.

_Merlinie!,_ krzyczał w myślach.

Powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę tablicy, choć już wiedział co zobaczy. Pełna synchronizacja z dziećmi mogła oznaczać tylko jedno.

_To byli jego synowie!_

Oznaczenia parametrów natychmiast oszalały, gdy sam zaczął panikować. Efekty ciąży w ciągu chwili zaczęły pojawiać się w organizmie Severusa, za wyjątkiem brzucha. Dodatkowo te nowe informacje spowodowały, że zaczął zagrażać życiu chłopców.

_Musi się uspokoić!,_ zrugał sam siebie. _I musi dowiedzieć się co z Harrym. Musi go..._

Zamarł w miejscu.

_Harry!_

Brak połączenia mógł być tylko wynikiem jednego czynnika. Śmierci. Nic już nie może zrobić. Nie przeprosi chłopaka. Nie będzie mógł błagać o przebaczenie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nieświadomy**

**Beta: Alexan i MichiruK**

**Cz.11**

— Czy Draco się znalazł?

— Tak. Jest w świętym Mungu , w śpiączce. Nikt nic nie wie. Znalazła go mugolska policja, ale w ich szpitalu pracuje czarodziej, który go rozpoznał. Przeniosłam go, gdy tylko do niego dotarłam.

— Jaki jest jego stan?

— Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku, ale z jakiegoś powodu się nie budzi. Podejrzewano nawet pocałunek dementora, jednak czasami porusza się i majaczy.

Severus pożegnał się z Narcyzą po uzyskaniu wszystkich możliwych informacji. Zniknięcie młodego Malfoya w tym samym czasie co Pottera było tajemnicze i wywołało masę plotek. Od tych, że to Ślizgon maczał palce w porwaniu Złotego Chłopca, aż po te, według których zwyczajnie uciekł, choć nikt za bardzo nie wiedział po co albo dlaczego miałby to robić.

Narcyza oczywiście w pierwszej kolejności zwróciła się o pomoc do Snape'a. Ten jednak nie mógł opuścić szkoły, by szukać jej syna.

Kilkanaście godzin później czarodziejski świat obiegła informacja o śmierci Tego-Którego-Imienia… itp., itd.

Severus tego ranka obudził się niespokojny. Coś się w nim zmieniło. Czar monitorujący niczego nie wykazywał, ale to nadal go nie uspokoiło. Ruszył pod prysznic, a gdy był już przed kabiną zamarł, patrząc na odsłonięte ramię.

Mroczny Znak zniknął.

Malfoy znalazł się późnym rankiem tego samego dnia w jakimś małym miasteczku na północ od Londynu. Skąd się tam wziął w tym stanie? Badania wykazały, że był torturowany tylko magicznie. Z jakiegoś powodu nie wykryto żadnych działań fizycznych. Czarodziej, który doprowadził Ślizgona do tego stanu, musiał się bardzo dobrze znać na tym, co robił, i Severusowi przychodziła na myśl tylko jedna osoba.

Czarny Pan.

Ale co Draco miałby mieć wspólnego z mrocznym czarodziejem? I czy ma to jakiś związek ze zniknięciem Mrocznego Znaku w tym samym czasie, co przerwanie połączenia Pottera z dziećmi? A skoro zwłoki Toma Riddle'a odkryto po kilku dniach, to gdzie podziało się ciało Pottera?

Za dużo zagadek i ani jednej odpowiedzi. Severus nienawidził być niedoinformowany, ale nikt nie potrafił mu pomóc. Nawet niektórzy, teraz już eks-śmierciożercy, nie wiedzieli, co się stało. Zostali odesłani zaraz po powrocie z Hogwartu. Teraz Snape nie musiał się obawiać gniewu Czarnego Pana, a na zemstę ze strony jego zwolenników był gotowy. Przypuszczał, że nikt nie odważy się w najbliższym czasie zaatakować. To równałoby się z automatycznym przyznaniem się do przynależności do wiadomej grupy.

Czas mijał szybko.

Malfoy odzyskał w końcu przytomność, ale i on nie udzielił mu wystarczających odpowiedzi. Słowa chłopaka jednak co nieco ujawniły. Umowa pomiędzy Lwem i Wężem! Tylko ten Gryfon odważyłby się poprosić o pomoc kolejnego Ślizgona. Na niewiele się ona przydała, co było widać po stanie Malfoya. Odkrycie zdrajcy przez Toma zawsze kończyło się śmiercią. Co się stało, że on akurat przeżył?

Zostały dwa miesiące do rozwiązania.

Severus coraz częściej myślał o poproszeniu o pomoc Pomfrey. Dzieci urodzą się mugolami, bo on nie był stworzony do ciąży, jedynie utrzymywał je przy życiu. Co innego gdyby to on został „matką". Organizm przygotowałby się na to.

W tym roku przygotowania do świąt denerwowały go szczególnie. Wszystko mu przeszkadzało, ciągłe kolędy przyprawiały go o mdłości. Od tysięcy barw na choinkach prawie co drugiemu uczniowi stającemu mu na drodze znikały punkty. Szlabanów nie przyznawał, przynajmniej tych ze sobą. Miał po dziurki w nosie tych durnych świąt! Musi coś zrobić albo dołączy do tych idiotów uczęszczających do tego wariatkowa, w którym starał się uczyć.

Sobotniego poranka aportował się do Londynu, zostawiając młodych ze Zgredkiem. Skrzat od zniknięcia swego pana nie opuszczał laboratorium i bliźniąt. Severus z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że Potter zginął, choć wszystko na to wskazywało.

Dziś zdecydował się kupić kilka rzeczy dla dzieci. Nie mógł tego zrobić na Pokątnej, więc udał się do mugolskiej części miasta. Sklep z rzeczami dla noworodków i niemowląt nietrudno było znaleźć. Pastelowy błękit dobił miękkim różem zaraz po przekroczeniu progu sklepu. Mugole są dziwni, przecież dzieci dostrzegają tylko ostre barwy, skąd wzięły się im te delikatne barwy niczym u wróżek? Jeden plus, że na początek mogą mu być przydatne i nie razić po oczach, bo już teraz mdliło go od tych kolorów, a co dopiero gdy będą musiały być ostrzejsze. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Czas zacząć wszystko przygotowywać, nawet jeśli będzie ojcem dwójki niemagicznych. W końcu to jego synowie. Na chwilę serce znów się w nim szarpnęło, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak powstali.

Trzy godziny później, po zmianie czterech ekspedientek, które nie wytrzymały z nim psychicznie, miał większość potrzebnych na początek rzeczy.

— Proszę się nie martwić, moje panie — rzucił lodowato przez ramię na odchodne. — Jeszcze pewnie się nieraz spotkamy.

Jak on kochał ten jęk załamania.

Dopiero gdy opuścił sklep, zauważył, że zaczął padać śnieg i to dosyć mocno, ograniczając widoczność. Mógł przynajmniej pozbyć się bagażu bez podejrzeń. Zminiaturyzowane torby wrzucił do kieszeni i wyszedł zza budynku, w którym i tak skrył się na wszelki wypadek. Z mugolami nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Przez śnieg niewiele widział i zderzył się z kimś.

— Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem pana — usłyszał.

_Ten głos! _

Osoba, która go potrąciła, opatulona w płaszcz przeprosiła szybko, a on stał jak skamieniały.

— Nic się panu nie stało? Naprawdę przepraszam. — Cichy, lekko drżący z zimna głos wydobywał się spod dużego kaptura.

Dłoń Severus uniosła się i zrzuciła go.

— Potter!

Oczy chłopaka, stojącego przed nim, rozszerzyły się w szoku. Cofnął się o krok, ale Snape natychmiast złapał go za ramię. Jednak najwięcej zaskoczyło Severusa pytanie, które zadał mu chłopak.

— Pan mnie zna?

— Pięknie! Po prostu cudownie! — wrzeszczał Severus, krążąc przed kominkiem w swoim salonie.

Potter siedział w fotelu i nie odrywał od niego wzroku. W jego dłoniach drżał kubek po herbacie. Nagle mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed nim.

— Co jeszcze pamiętasz?

— Już mówiłem panu. Niewiele. Tylko jakieś zielone światło i potem ból. Wszystko mnie bolało jeszcze długo po tym, jak się ocknąłem. To trwało jakieś dwa tygodnie, z czasem zaczęło słabnąć.

Słabo zagojona blizna, nadal widocznie zaczerwieniona tkanka świadczyła o dosyć sporej ranie na głowie Pottera, co mogło spowodować amnezję.

— Dlaczego nie zwróciłeś się do kogoś o pomoc? Czemu nie poszedłeś na policję, gdziekolwiek? Nie zostawiliby cię bez pomocy.

Harry wzdrygnął się i odstawił kubek na stolik. Wyjął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie lewitujące na swój garnuszek.

— A pan, potrafiąc coś takiego, zwróciłby się do normalnych ludzi, bez obawy przed zamknięciem w jakimś instytucie badawczym? — Patrzył na niego jakby oczekiwał jakiejś reakcji szoku lub zdziwienia na ten pokaz.

— Czarodziej z amnezją, tego mi jeszcze brakuje do szczęścia — mruknął Severus, pocierając nasadę nosa.

— Czarodziej?

— Merlinie, Potter! — warknął ostro. — Tak, jesteś czarodziejem. I na dodatek miesiące temu pokonałeś najpotężniejszego mrocznego czarnoksiężnika tych czasów, choć tylko bóstwa wiedzą w jaki sposób. — Severusa zaczęła naprawdę mocno boleć głowa. — Na dzisiaj mam dosyć. Muszę odpocząć. Porozmawiamy jutro. Twoja sypialnia jest tam, skoro zapomniałeś podstawowych informacji.

Ruszył w stronę drugich drzwi.

— Kim pan jest dla mnie? — Pytanie zatrzymało go w miejscu.

Spokój tego chłopaka w takiej sytuacji chyba go zabije. Odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i rzucił sarkastycznie:

— Mężem, Potter. Jestem twoim mężem.

— Mężem, Potter. Jestem twoim mężem.

Te słowa jeszcze długo obijały się po jego głowie, gdy Snape już dawno wyszedł. Był zagubiony. Ostatnie miesiące były dla niego okropne. Nie wiedział, kim jest. Nie wiedział początkowo nawet, gdzie jest, gdy się ocknął na śniegu. Nazwa Londyn mówiła mu tyle samo, co Paryż czy Barcelona. Ot, miasto. Żadne mijane miejsce nie budziło wspomnień. Przeżył, żywiąc się tym, co zdobył dzięki temu, co potrafił, choć kradzież nie bardzo mu się podobała. Niestety, nie mając żadnych dokumentów, nikt nie chciał go zatrudnić nawet do sprzątania. Spał gdzie popadło. Teraz chociaż dowiedział się, jak się nazywa — Harry Potter. Nadal nic mu to jednak nie przypominało.

Pojawienie się nagle przed nim małego stworzenia przyjął ze spokojem. Skoro ten mężczyzna, podający się za jego męża, nie zareagował na jego czary, to chyba w tym zamku były normalne.

— Zgredek się cieszy, widząc Harry'ego Pottera! Czy Zgredek może w czymś pomóc?

Czyżby to jakiś chowaniec jego męża? Nie wiedział, skąd pamiętał, ale czy czarodzieje nie mieli stworzeń, które im usługiwały?

— Jestem głodny — rzucił.

Posiłek pojawił się prawie natychmiast. Nie pamiętał, kiedy jadł takie pyszności, ale teraz już chyba niczego innego nie potrzebował. Był najedzony i czuł się tu w miarę bezpiecznie. Jeszcze gdyby tak mógł wziąć kąpiel, to poczułby się jak w niebie.

Wstał i ruszył w stronę wskazanych wcześniej przez Severusa drzwi. W półmroku, przy świetle świecy zobaczył, że w tym pokoju są jeszcze jedne drzwi. Jak się okazało po ich otwarciu, była to właśnie łazienka.

Umył się dokładnie, delektując kąpielą. Już dawno nie widział się w lustrze. Może czasami w kałuży lub w wystawie sklepowej. Teraz mógł przyjrzeć się sobie dokładniej. Twarz miał wychudzoną, ale co się dziwić, skoro jadł raczej mało. Blizna od lewej brwi kończyła się gdzieś we włosach. Musnął ją palcami. Zielone światło mignęło mu pod powiekami i zniknęło tak samo nagle, jak się pojawiło. Jego ciało poznaczone było jeszcze kilkoma, ale te nie wywoływały żadnych obrazów, nawet ta na czole w kształcie błyskawicy, choć wydawała mu się dziwnie ważna. Westchnął, owijając się ręcznikiem, ale w tej samej chwili stworzenie, samo zwące siebie Zgredkiem, przyniosło mu pidżamę.

— Dziękuję.

Ubrał się i opuścił łazienkę. Światło z niej ukazało mu dwa łóżka. W którym miał spać? W pierwszym, większym, spał Severus, ale drugie, jednoosobowe było bliżej łazienki. Dłuższą chwilę stał, zastanawiając się.

W końcu zgasił światło w łazience, pogrążając pokój w półmroku. Nie przepadał za ciemnością, a skoro mężczyzna był jego mężem, to chyba mógł położyć się koło niego? Przynajmniej podświadomie nie będzie czuł się samotnie w tym mroku. Czemu nie dziwił go ten związek? Przecież obaj byli mężczyznami. Czy to normalne dla czarodziei?

Podszedł cicho do łóżka męża. Ten spał na drugim brzegu i wolna przestrzeń była dosyć spora, by mógł się położyć, i nie dotykać swojego towarzysza.

Severus nie mógł zasnąć. Wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały mu spokoju. Potter się odnalazł.

_I co teraz? _

Miał amnezję.

_Jak miał go przeprosić za coś, czego ten nawet nie pamiętał? Jak ma mu powiedzieć o dzieciach?_

Chłopak wszedł do ich sypialni, a zaraz potem skierował się do łazienki. Szum płynącej wody prawie go uśpił, ale potem coś znów go rozbudziło. Jego łóżko cicho skrzypnęło i ugięło się pod nowym ciężarem.

_Potter położył się koło niego! Co mu strzeliło do głowy?_

Miał ochotę zerwać się i wrzasnąć na chłopaka, ale powstrzymał się. Sam przyszedł, to dlaczego nie wykorzystać sytuacji? Każda oznaka zaufania ze strony Gryfona działał na jego korzyść. Nie zareagował w żaden sposób, nadal udając, że śpi. Jednak obecność drugiej osoby teraz jemu nie dawała zasnąć. Godzinę później kolejne ruchy ze strony Pottera wytrąciły go z równowagi. Chłopak, najwidoczniej śpiąc całkiem mocno, wtulił się w jego plecy, obejmując go ramieniem, tak że dłoń dotykała jego piersi.

_I jak on ma spać w takich warunkach?_

Zmęczenie jednak zrobiło swoje i po pewnym czasie zasnął.

Harry'emu było bardzo przyjemnie. Rytmiczne uderzenia gdzieś w pobliżu powodowały, że czuł się bezpiecznie.

_Czy tak odczuwa się dom? Rodzinę?_

Otworzył powoli oczy, chcąc dowiedzieć się, co powoduje ten cudowny dźwięk. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że leży na piersi swego męża, a ten nieświadomie obejmuje go ramieniem z zanurzoną w jego włosach dłonią.

_Czy wcześniej też tak sypiali? _

Niestety nie pamiętał, ale skoro Severus robił to przez sen, to chyba można przyjąć to za pewnik.

Wstał ostrożnie, nie chcąc go obudzić. Miał zamiar iść do salonu i tam zaczekać, aż Snape się obudzi, coś jednak przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

Regał tuż za łóżkiem stał jakoś nietypowo względem innych mebli. Coś go podkusiło i podszedł bliżej, muskając dłonią nierówność. Regał natychmiast otworzył przed nim swoją tajemnicę. Harry rzucił spojrzeniem na ciągle śpiącego mężczyznę i pogrążył się w tunelu. Laboratorium było pierwszym, co coś mu przypomniało. Dotychczas nie zdarzyło mu się, by jakieś pomieszczenie wywołało tyle obrazów. W kilku widział Severusa, jak na niego krzyczy. W innych, jak z troską zajmuje się nim. Zaraz potem ten dziwny pojemnik.

_Inkubator!_

Inkubator, który właśnie widział przed sobą. I umieszczone w nim dzieci.

_Co tu się wyprawiało? Czy jego mąż uprawia jakież zakazane profesje? Czy on o tym wcześniej wiedział? Zgadzał się, może sam brał udział?_

Odetchnął kilka razy głęboko. Nie chciał wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Dzieci wyglądały na bezpieczne, może to dla ich bezpieczeństwa? Może jak spokojnie zapyta, to otrzyma odpowiedz?

— To nasze dzieci.

Głos Severusa za swoimi plecami wystraszył go tak bardzo, że strącił kilka przedmiotów z pobliskiego stołu, gdy nagle się cofnął.

— Nasze?

— Tak. Bliźnięta. Chłopcy.

Severus poprawił szlafrok, który musiał zakładać na szybko, i zbliżył się do inkubatora.

— Możemy mieć dzieci? — palnął Harry.

— Tak, magia ułatwia wiele spraw.

Harry uśmiechnął się na to wytłumaczenie. Podszedł bliżej, by przyjrzeć się dzieciom. Były całkiem duże. Wyraźnie widać było wszystkie szczegóły. Paznokcie, rzęsy, a nawet całkiem sporą ilość włosów.

_Miał dzieci! Nie był sam na tym świecie! Miał też męża! Czy mógłby pragnąć czegoś jeszcze?_

— Dlaczego są w inkubatorze? Czy to ma związek z tym Czarnym Panem, o którym wczoraj mówiłeś?

— Też. — Severus skrzyżował ręce na piersi i odwrócił się do niego.

Twarz mężczyzny nie spodobała się Potterowi. Taka mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

— Dyrektorowi szkoły, w której obecnie jesteśmy, nie spodobał się fakt, że jesteś w ciąży. Kazał mi ją usunąć, ale doszliśmy do pewnego porozumienia.

— Małżeństwo. — Mignęło mu nagle jakieś wspomnienie. — Podpisaliśmy jakieś dokumenty.

— Przypomniałeś sobie?

_Czy jemu się zdawało, czy głos Severusa zadrżał?_

— Tylko zobaczyłem jakiś obraz. Byliśmy tutaj i coś podpisywałem. To małżeństwo nie jest z miłości? — zapytał, ale już znał odpowiedź.

— Nie. — Severus nagle przestał patrzeć w jego stronę. — To są dzieci poczęte podczas gwałtu.

Harry poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Usiadł na najbliższym krześle.

— Ale powiedziałeś, że są nasze.

— Bo są.

To było dla niego za wiele. Musiał stąd wyjść.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nieświadomy **

**Beta: MichiruK i Alexan**

**Cz. 12.**

Wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z laboratorium. Czuł ból w piersi, ale tak naprawdę nie wiedział dlaczego. Zatrzymał się w połowie schodów prowadzących do sypialni. Severus zmusił go do współżycia. Dlaczego? Dlaczego będąc jego mężem, musiał mu to zrobić? A może dzieci zostały poczęte wcześniej? Przecież to właśnie z ich powodu podpisywali kontrakt małżeński. A małżeństwo zostało wymuszone, bo Severus nie chciał stracić prawa do dzieci, które zostały w ten sposób poczęte. Nic nie rozumiał i chciał poznać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

Zawrócił.

Widok, jaki zastał, spowodował, że zatrzymał się na końcu schodów. Snape siedział na krześle, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Jego ramiona były zgarbione, jakby nosiły na sobie zbyt ogromny ciężar.

Harry usiadł na schodku. Jakiś dziwny smutek ogarnął go na ten widok. Mężczyzna cierpiał, choć wcześniej nie okazywał tego po sobie. Czy żałował tego, co zrobił? Powiedział mu prawdę, chociaż nie musiał, bo przecież on nic nie pamiętał. A jednak wyjawił tę tajemnicę. Jak powinien teraz zareagować? Od pierwszej chwili, gdy dowiedział się, że to jego dzieci, nie miał zamiaru ich opuszczać. Czy Severus bał się właśnie tego, że zabierze chłopców? Mimo wszystko zgwałcił go. Jak ma się do tego odnieść? Czy ma mu wybaczyć? Czy coś takiego można wybaczyć?

Harry oparł głowę o ścianę i patrzył na Severusa pogrążonego we własnych, z całą pewnością, niewesołych myślach. Westchnął cicho i wstał. Musi poznać całą prawdę, a potem podejmie decyzję. Może to wcale nie było tak, jak sobie wyobrażał. Poza tym każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę.

Podszedł do mężczyzny i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Severus drgnął i spojrzał na niego, prostując się na krześle.

— Chcę usłyszeć, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło — powiedział spokojnie Harry.

Snape zaczął mówić. Nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć swojego postępowania. Opowiedział to, w czym brał udział, niczego nie pomijając. Harry słuchał. Nie patrzył na Snape'a, wolał obserwować synów. Słowa Severusa jakby przełamywały jakieś mury w jego umyśle. Nie przypominał sobie wszystkiego, ale obrazy, które się w nim pojawiały, pokrywały się z historią męża.

Severus dotarł do momentu przybycia Voldemorta i zakończył historię:

— Nie wiem, co stało się potem.

Milczenie Harry'ego było dla niego niepokojące. Oczekiwał jakiejś żywszej reakcji, być może nawet krzyków. Chłopak jednak nie okazywał żadnych emocji, jedynie jego oczy migotały jakimś uczuciem.

— Co teraz? — zadał nagle pytanie Potter.

— Z czym?

— Ze wszystkim. Z dziećmi. Z nami. — Odwrócił się do niego.

— Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Jeśli chodzi o dzieci, najlepiej byłoby dla nich, by wróciły do twojego brzucha. Musisz przygotować się mentalnie, fizycznie i magicznie na poród. A skoro nikt nie wie, że żyjesz, pozostawiłbym to bez zmian. Do czasu rozwiązania możesz ukrywać się tutaj.

— A potem?

— Możesz odejść. Jestem ci to winien. Nie zrzeknę się jednak praw do dzieci, ale nie będę też ci ich zabierał. Chcę mieć tylko dziedziców.

— Tylko to cię interesuje! — wrzasnął na niego Harry, słysząc ostatnie zdanie. — Nie bierzesz wcale pod uwagę ich uczuć! Jak one będą się czuć, wychowywane bez jednego z rodziców?

Severusa zamurowało.

— Chcesz, żebym był przy nich? — spytał niepewnie.

— Tak — odparł cicho, gdy pierwsza złość minęła.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie wiem. Po prostu czuję, że tak powinno być. Dzieci potrzebują rodziców. Obu, nawet jeśli obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami. Cokolwiek się stało, ja tego nie pamiętam i możemy to uznać za niebyte. Możemy stworzyć związek dla dobra dzieci. Chyba w tym świecie są małżeństwa z rozsądku, aranżowane?

— Są, ale...

— Chcesz być przy dzieciach czy nie? — zagrzmiał ponownie Harry.

Severus zaczął rozumieć, jak ten niepozorny chłopak mógł pokonać Czarnego Pana.

— Tak, chcę — szepnął.

— To załatwione. — Wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę.

Mężczyzna nigdy nie był tak pokorny, jakby ktoś przejął nad nim kontrolę.

Zgodził się z Potterem! Piekło musiało zamarznąć.

— Kiedy najlepiej przenieść dzieci?

— Im szybciej, tym lepiej. — Dziękował Merlinowi, że może zająć czymś myśli, nie podobał mu się tok, którym zaczęły płynąć chwilę wcześniej. — Muszę przenieść połączenie z powrotem na ciebie, a potem, jeżeli jesteś gotów, możemy odwrócić przeniesienie.

— Lepiej przed czy po śniadaniu?

Potter chyba nigdy się nie zmieni, nawet jeśli wymaże mu się całą pamięć. Gryfon pozostanie Gryfonem – oni są ciągle głodni. I dodatkowo, biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim go znalazł, to całkiem normalne.

— Przygotowania zajmą mi ze dwie godziny, więc spokojnie możesz iść zjeść małe śniadanie. Normalnie nie powinieneś, ale zrobię wyjątek. Zgredek cię obsłuży.

— Ten twój chowaniec? Strasznie usłużny.

— To skrzat domowy, nie chowaniec. One wszystkie takie są, choć ten twój wykazuje pewne odchylenia od normy.

— Czyli on jest mój? — dopytywał się Potter.

— Nie znam zasad, na jakich nabyłeś jego lojalność, ale uznaje cię za swego właściciela, choć pracuje w tym zamku.

Dopiero gdy Potter wyszedł, emocje dopadły Severusa. Czy właśnie otrzymał przebaczenie? Czy to jest ta sławetna gryfońska łaska?

Zaczął przygotowania. Ręce drżały mu przez kilkanaście minut i po upuszczeniu drugiej z kolei mikstury, zdecydował się na eliksir uspokajający. Nie przyznałby się przed nikim, że jest roztrzęsiony, jednak wspomnienia chłopaka kiedyś wrócą, a wtedy może zmienić zdanie.

Harry zjadł małe śniadanie. Nie wiedział, co go czeka, ale jakoś dzieci musiały wrócić do jego wnętrza. Miał jakieś przebłyski Severusa ze skalpelem, ale nie pamiętał, czy dotyczyło to przeniesienia chłopców. Ciągle nie wiedział, kim dokładnie jest mistrz eliksirów i co to za magiczna szkoła. Informacje podane przez Snape'a dotyczyły tylko wiadomości o poczęciu dzieci i ich późniejszych relacjach, z pominięciem tych sypialnianych. Będzie musiał zapytać o to następnym razem. Po śniadaniu nie bardzo wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, i zaczął przeglądać rzeczy w salonie, a gdy te nic mu nie przypomniały, przeszedł do sypialni. Koło mniejszego łóżka stała szafa. Chyba musiała należeć do niego, bo po otworzeniu zobaczył rzeczy, które rozmiarowo raczej nie pasowały na Severusa. Czerwono złoty krawat wiszący na wieszaku, spowodował, że mignął mu obraz malowanego lub haftowanego lwa oraz twarz jakiegoś rudowłosego chłopaka. Ciekawe kim dla niego był? Przyjacielem? I co to za lew?

Zdecydował się coś poczytać. Nie chciał przeszkadzać w przygotowaniach, a musiał zająć czymś myśli.

Na planach się jednak skończyło. Wybrana na chybił trafił książka leżała na kolanach, nie przeczytał nawet tytułu. Zapatrzył się w ogień w kominku.

Małżeństwo z przymusu. Żadnego uczucia pomiędzy nimi. Dlaczego więc nadal chce być koło tego mężczyzny? Co go do niego ciągnęło, nie pozwalało odejść nawet po usłyszeniu tak strasznej prawdy? Czy to nie było chore? Przecież on go zgwałcił, a po nim kolejni. Powinien...

No właśnie, co powinien? On nic z tego wszystkiego nie pamiętał. Co zrobi, gdy wspomnienia wrócą? Czy nadal będzie chciał ciągnąć ten związek dla dobra dzieci? Wtedy pojmie, jaka krzywda została mu wyrządzona. Co stanie się z Severusem?

I znów wrócił do punktu wyjścia. Co on takiego czuje do tego mężczyzny? Jeszcze jakiś czas temu obejmował go, śpiąc w najbardziej naturalny sposób, który kojarzył mu się z bezpieczeństwem.

— Jestem gotowy.

Severus pojawił się przy nim bezszelestnie, chociaż przy jego poziomie uwagi mógłby tupać i pewnie i tak by go nie usłyszał.

— Dobrze. Już idę. — Wstał i odłożył książkę z powrotem na półkę.

Zszedł do laboratorium i zatrzymał się przy inkubatorze.

— Co mam zrobić? — zapytał.

— To samo, co ostatnio — rzucił Severus, ale zaraz uzmysłowił sobie swój błąd. — Rozbierz się i połóż na stole. Muszę, tak jak poprzednio, rozciąć cię, bym...

— Rozciąć! — przestraszył się Harry.

— Jeśli chcesz mogę, to też cię uśpić.

— Może jednak. — Przełknął głośno, dostrzegając na innym stole skalpele.

— Tym razem będzie łatwiej, bo będę mógł zaleczyć ranę magicznie i nie będzie śladu.

Harry obserwował mężczyznę. Zachowywał się niezwykle spokojnie, może zawsze taki był przy tego typu zabiegach. Czy on wykonywał je częściej? Może teraz jest jego pierwszy raz. Miał nadzieję, że nie.

Potter rozebrał się do bielizny i usiadł na brzegu wskazanego wcześniej stołu.

— Zdejmij wszystko. — Severus tylko rzucił okiem i dalej sprawdzał ułożenie mikstur na stole przed nim.

Nie podobało się to Harry'emu, ale wykonał polecenie. Nagi położył się na zimnym marmurowym blacie. Severus podszedł do niego z różdżką w dłoni.

— Gdy się obudzisz, nie szarp się. Będę przy tobie, ale i tak nie wykonuj gwałtownych ruchów.

— Dobrze, Severusie.

Mistrz eliksirów rzucił zaklęcie usypiające i powieki chłopaka opadły. Severus kontynuował. Połączenie w kilka sekund przeniosło się na powrót na Pottera bez najmniejszego problemu. Przybliżył inkubator z dziećmi i przygotował skalpel. Odkaził, tak jak poprzednio, brzuch chłopaka i przeciął centymetr nad starą blizną. Kolejną czynnością, jaką musiał wykonać, to rozciągnięcie wnętrza jamy brzusznej na przyjęcie z powrotem bliźniąt. Czary rozciągające, całe szczęście, zadziałały idealnie. Będzie musiał pouczyć męża o specjalnej opiece tego fragmentu ciała. Przeniesienie chłopców było najłatwiejszą częścią. Teraz jeszcze musiał pozszywać łożysko, wyciąć starą bliznę i zszyć brzuch. Wszystko zajęło mu ponad godzinę, nawet przy sporym użyciu czarów i magicznych maści leczących. Potem napoił ostrożnie budzącego się wolno Harry'ego eliksirami na utratę krwi i wzmacniającymi.

— Udało się? — szepnął lekko jeszcze oszołomiony chłopak.

— Tak. Sam możesz to sprawdzić. Dotknij brzucha.

I Potter tak zrobił. Uśmiechnął się ciepło, czując spory pagórek. Nagle wstrzymał oddech.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał Severus.

— Kopią — rzekł Harry, a po policzku spłynęła mu łza. — Poruszyły się.

Severus wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc dotknąć jego brzucha, ale tak samo szybko odwrócił się i zaczął układać coś na drugim stole.

Harry doskonale widział nagłą zmianę na twarzy mężczyzny. Czy on w ten sposób chce się ukarać?

Usiadł z małą trudnością, nie był przyzwyczajony do dodatkowego obciążenia z przodu. Otulił się kocem, którym był przykryty. Brzuch wydawał mu się przeogromny.

— Eee... Chyba będę potrzebował pomocy, żeby stąd zejść. — Jego stopy miały jeszcze ponad dwadzieścia centymetrów do ziemi, a on nie wiedział, czy w tym stanie może zeskoczyć.

Snape podszedł do niego, a Harry, zanim ten zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, objął go za szyję i zsunął się ze stołu. Jedyne, co Severus mógł zrobić, to objąć go dla bezpieczeństwa. Ciepło drugiego było takie miłe, ale natychmiast, gdy chłopak utrzymał równowagę, odsunął się od niego.

— Zaczekaj! — szepnął Harry, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń.

— Muszę posprzątać. Idź na górę. Musisz odpocząć.

Tak chłodno odesłany nie miał innego wyboru. Wrócił do sypialni i położył się do łóżka. Nic go nie bolało, ale czuł się bardzo zmęczony. Głaszcząc poruszający się co jakiś czas brzuch, zasnął utulony panującą ciszą.

Severus wrócił po godzinie, nie miał już po co przebywać na dole. Posprzątał po zabiegu i wrócił do sypialni. Harry spał w jego łóżku. Czyżby to mu nie przeszkadzało, że on w nim sypia? No tak, przecież i tak nic nie pamięta.

Delikatnie, starając się nie obudzić śpiącego, usiadł na brzegu. Koc zsunął się z niego i Severus mógł widzieć, jak brzuch porusza się pod wpływem gwałtowniejszych ruchów bliźniąt.

Naprawdę chciał dotknąć brzucha i poczuć te ruchy, ale wiedział, że nie zasłużył. Westchnął ciężko. Zasłonił dłonią oczy, chociaż w ten sposób odgradzając się od tego widoku.

Dotyk na drugiej dłoni w pierwszej chwili nie został zauważony. Jednak, gdy został ona uniesiona i położona na brzuchu, otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc wpierw na własną dłoń przykrytą ręką Harry'ego, a następnie na jego twarz.

— One są też twoje — rzekł chłopak.

Chciał zabrać rękę, ale Potter mu nie pozwalał. W tej samej chwili któryś z chłopców kopnął mocno, tak że Snape doskonale poczuł to uderzenie o ścianę brzucha.

— Łobuzy z nich — uśmiechnął się Harry, choć to musiało trochę zaboleć. — Ciekawe po kim to mają?

— Na pewno nie po mnie — warknął ostro Severus, starając się jednocześnie opanować. — To ty ciągle wpadasz w kłopoty. A teraz bądź łaskaw mnie puścić i wstań. Musisz coś zjeść. Eliksiry nie unormują wszystkiego. Jesteś w fatalnym stanie, a to może wpłynąć na chłopców.

Wyrwał się w końcu i odszedł od łóżka. Skrzat Pottera pojawił się natychmiast z ubraniami chłopaka. Widząc, że ma pomoc, Severus skierował się do salonu zamówić coś w rodzaju spóźnionego obiadu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nieświadomy **

**Beta: MichiruK i Alexan**

**Cz. 13**

Severus zamówił posiłek, uwzględniając potrzeby Harry'ego i te związane z ciążą, i te z ostatnimi przeżyciami. Podczas całego zabiegu dostrzegł bardzo wyraźnie efekty kilkutygodniowej głodówki, bo nawet, jeśli ten zdobył jakąś żywność, racje były zbyt małe. Harry naprawdę musi nabrać sił przed czekającym go porodem, a czasu było niewiele.

Po kilku minutach chłopak wszedł do salonu ubrany w luźne spodnie i koszulę, która nie dopinała się na dole, odsłaniając część brzucha.

— Usiądź, zanim zaczniesz się toczyć — burknął Severus, odwracając wzrok od nagiej skóry.

Chłopak parsknął, ale nie było słychać w tym dźwięku złości, raczej wesołość. Spojrzał na niego i faktycznie, Harry uśmiechał się kącikiem ust, siadając naprzeciw. Już miał coś dodać, ale zrezygnował. Wolał, by Potter był w dobrym humorze.

Posiłek zjedli w ciszy. Oczywiście nie uszło uwadze Snape'a, że ilość zjedzonego przez Harry'ego jedzenia wymaga interwencji, i to ostrej, ale miał w związku z tym inne plany. Według niego najlepiej było udostępnić na stałe jedzenie gdzieś w widocznym miejscu albo nawet w kilku. Podjadanie w wypadku chłopaka będzie dobrym rozwiązaniem. Zdrowe smakołyki będą bardziej kusiły niż ustalone posiłki. Musi omówić to ze skrzatem Pottera, ten będzie się do tego najlepiej nadawał.

Gdy skończyli jeść, Severus wstał i podszedł do pozostawionych przy wejściu, nadal zmniejszonych, zakupów ze sklepu dla niemowląt. Przywrócił im naturalną wielkość i nagle w salonie zabrakło miejsca.

— Co to jest? — zaciekawił się Harry.

— Rzeczy dla chłopców. Poprosiłem skrzaty o przygotowanie dodatkowego pokoju, powinien się za chwilę pojawić. Zamek spełnia potrzeby mieszkańców.

— Super! — ucieszył się chłopak, wyjmując z najbliższej torby śpiochy. — Sam wybierałeś kolory?

— Coś ci się nie podoba? — warknął Snape.

— Nie, wcale. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko, unosząc zielony strój do góry. — Tylko niech nie wychodzi w nich na jakąś łąkę, bo nie będziesz mógł go znaleźć.

— Potter!

Harry drgnął, gdy usłyszał ten krótki krzyk, i Severus zauważył, jak coś nieczytelnego przemknęło w oczach Gryfona.

— Przepraszam. Nie chciałem krzyknąć.

— W porządku.

Potter odłożył ubranko. Przypomniało mu się nagle, że Snape często tak krzyczał, choć coś mu mówiło, że nie zawsze miał istotny ku temu powód.

W tej samej chwili na jednej ze ścian pojawiły się drzwi i Severus skierował się w ich stronę. Pokój był duży, było w nim sporo wolnej przestrzeni i magiczne okna z widokiem na jezioro. Snape zaczął przenosić rzeczy z salonu i przy pomocy zaklęć rozkładał zakupione mebelki oraz całą masę przedmiotów, o których przydatności Harry jeszcze nie wiedział. Za to pokój zaczął nabierać barw, i choć dostrzec można było przewagę zieleni oraz srebra, inne kolory też miały kilku swoich przedstawicieli.

— Chyba nie lubisz czerwonego — zauważył Harry, gdy spostrzegł, że tego koloru jest najmniej.

— To chłopcy, po co im czerwień?

— Czerwień jest agresywna. Pobudza do działania.

— To mógł powiedzieć jedynie Gryfon. Czy w ten sposób tłumaczyłeś McGonagall wszystkie swoje nocne wypady?

— Nie. Jej wystarczyło powiedzieć, że to sprawa życia i śmierci, a sama pomagała! — wypalił Potter.

Zaraz potem zamilkł zszokowany. Severus także patrzył na niego zdziwiony.

— Wspomnienie wracają?

— McGonagall to opiekunka mojego Domu. — Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. — Czy to ma coś wspólnego z lwem?

— To symbol Domu Gryffindora.

Severus powrócił do pracy. Gdy Harry chciał mu pomóc, odesłał go chłodno, z nakazem, by się nie przemęczał. Jakby miał zamiar robić nie wiadomo co, mógł na przykład układać ubranka.

Znów odesłany poszedł do sypialni. Nogi bolały go nawet po tak krótkim przejściu. Skierował się do łazienki z postanowieniem wzięcia długiej kąpieli. Po małych problemach z wejściem do wanny, zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie. Coś mu mówiło, że nie należy przesadzać z gorącą, więc posłuchał instynktu. Delektował się tym luksusem długie minuty. Przed wyjściem na wszelki wypadek spuścił wpierw wodę, bo w razie pośliźnięcia nie miał zamiaru się utopić, ale poszło w miarę dobrze, jak na jego możliwości.

Założenie pidżamy skończyło się połowicznym sukcesem. Góra zapięła się tak jak wcześniej koszula, tylko do połowy, a spodni nie mógł ubrać w ogóle. Dał sobie z tym spokój i położył się do łóżka z czymś do czytania dla zabicia czasu.

Severus przyszedł do sypialni, gdy Harry był już zaczytany, podparty poduszkami. Brzuch wykorzystał jak stolik, opierając na nim dół książki. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się w drzwiach, zerkając na drugie łóżko, z którego zniknęła poduszka. Chłopak znów był w jego łóżku. Nawet po tym co usłyszał, ciągle do niego wracał. Nie bał się go, choć on sam byłby przerażony, a ten zwyczajnie w świecie czyta sobie książkę.

Poszedł do łazienki, odświeżyć się po przygotowaniach pokoju dla dzieci. Wychodząc, przypomniał sobie, że miał pokazać Harry'emu jak dbać o brzuch.

— Co wieczór musisz wetrzeć oliwkę w cały brzuch. Nie zostało już dużo czasu do porodu, ale skóra jest magicznie napięta i może w paru miejscach nie wytrzymać. Rozstępy mogą boleć, dlatego musisz go intensywnie nawilżać.

Harry uniósł głowę znad ksiązki i spojrzał wpierw na swój duży brzuch, a potem na Severusa.

— Chyba to będzie trochę trudne. Ledwo widzę, co robię, gdy korzystam z toalety — rzekł, rumieniąc się zawstydzony.

Severus nie potrafił się powstrzymać i kącik ust wykrzywił mu się w ironicznym uśmieszku. Ta mina nie spodobała się Potterowi, a na jego czole pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka

— To nie jest śmieszne — oburzył się.

— Jak dla kogo. Wielki Harry Potter nie widzi swego przyrodzenia? — zaśmiał się krótko.

— Ha ha ha — zawtórował mu sarkastycznie.

Severus przywołał oliwkę i podszedł do łóżka, siadając na jego brzegu.

— Połóż się płasko, posmaruję cię. — Tyle mógł zrobić, ale dlaczego Potter nagle spłonął intensywną czerwienią? — Nie bądź taki skromny, już widziałem twój brzuch.

Pociągnął za koc, którym przykryty był chłopak i dostrzegł, co ten chciał przed nim ukryć.

— Nie zmieściłem się w spodnie — tłumaczył się zażenowany, kładąc się jednak niżej. — Ale dziękuję za pomoc — dodał, starając się nie patrzeć na Severusa, choć z miernym skutkiem.

W międzyczasie Snape ściągnął koszulę, by nie wybrudzić jej oliwką. Dopiero gdy spostrzegł, że Harry mu się przygląda i to dosyć intensywnie, przypomniał sobie, iż nie chodził przy nim na w pół roznegliżowany.

— Mam się ubrać z powrotem? — zapytał.

— Nie... Nie trzeba — zająknął się, przełykając ciężko.

Dla niego to był pierwszy raz, gdy widział Severusa bez ubrania. Nawet w nocy mężczyzna miał na sobie koszulę. Jeśli widział go wcześniej, to tego nie pamiętał. Ocknął się, gdy naoliwione dłonie Severusa dotknęły brzucha. Mrowienie przebiegło po całym jego ciele, ku jego przerażeniu kumulując się niżej. Severus smarował na razie górną część, dokładnie cal po calu. Harry miał teraz doskonały widok na tors Snape'a i oczywiście nie potrafił się powstrzymać, widząc kilka blizn.

Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jego pleców, wzdłuż jednej z podłużnych szram, biegnącej od barku aż do biodra. Opuszki palców wyczuły głębokość blizny i umysł chłopaka wyobraził sobie, jak duża musiała być rana.

Po drugim muśnięciu pleców Severusa spostrzegł, że dłonie na jego brzuchu zatrzymały się. Zabrał natychmiast dłoń, szepcząc zawstydzony:

— Przepraszam.

Mistrz eliksirów milczał, patrzał na niego jakimś zamyślonym wzrokiem, po czym wrócił do swego zadania. Harry przymknął oczy. Delikatny masaż był taki rozluźniający. Dłonie mężczyzny powodowały dreszcze, ale chciał jeszcze, tym bardziej, że zsuwały się powoli w dolną część brzucha. Jęknął cicho, przygryzając wargę, gdy te ręce znalazły się zbyt blisko strategicznego miejsca.

— Chyba już wystarczy. — Starał się odsunąć, ale Snape pchnął go na poduszkę.

— To ja decyduję, czy wystarczy.

— Ale...

Ten jednak nie przestawał.

— Uspokój się. To tylko hormony. W czasie ciąży nawet u kobiety ciągłe pobudzenie nie jest niczym niezwykłym, a ty dodatkowo jesteś młodym mężczyzną.

Harry, zażenowany już naprawdę potężnie, odwrócił głowę i wtedy dostrzegł „to". Nie tylko na niego działał ten masaż. Obcisłe, dopasowane spodnie od pidżamy Severusa miały trudność z utrzymaniem swej zwartości.

Znów jęknął, gdy palce Severusa przesunęły się niebezpiecznie za blisko. Biodra same uniosły się i opadły. Aż za dobrze wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. On zaraz...

Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy ciepła i śliska dłoń dotknęła jego jąder. Już miał się przeciwstawić, ale Snape zaczął je delikatnie ugniatać. Teraz było mu już wszystko jedno. Chciał więcej. Znów wypchnął biodra, szukając ukojenia. Jednak coś znów go podkusiło. Dlaczego ma brać w tym udział sam? Sięgnął do spodni Severusa i pociągnął je za pasek w dół.

Severus zamarł.

— Proszę... nie przestawaj... — jęknął przeciągle, znów unosząc biodra ponaglająco. — Proszę.

Sam ujął w dłoń członek Severusa i kciukiem przesunął po całej jego długości. Tym razem to mężczyzna jęknął. A ton bardzo spodobał się chłopakowi, bo powoli powtórzył swój ruch. Snape odsunął się odrobinę i Harry zobaczył, a następnie poczuł, jak na jego rękę zostaje wylana odrobina tej samej oliwki, którą sam był pokryty. To skończy się z całą pewnością bardzo ślisko.

I w tej chwili Severus ujął w dłoń jego penisa. Oczy uciekły Harry'emu w tył czaszki. Gorące od masażu ręce były idealne. Nie mogąc się już powstrzymać, zaczął poruszać się w tym ciepłym tunelu. A ponieważ musiał do tego podpierać się lekko na łokciach, jego ręka trzymająca członek mężczyzny drgała w tym samym rytmie. Uczucie było wspaniałe, ale nadal czegoś mu brakowało.

I dostał to. Palec mistrza eliksirów zsunął się z jego jąder i dotknął wejścia, masując je kciukiem, choć przypominało to bardziej drażnienie.

Harry'emu jednak więcej nie było trzeba. Doszedł intensywnie, czując gdzieś na granicy jaźni ciepło ochlapujące jego bok i słysząc głośny jęk przyjemności.

Był tak zmęczony przebytym orgazmem, że musiał na chwilę zamknąć oczy.

_Potter najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnął!_

W pierwszej chwili miał zamiar go obudzić, potem zrezygnował. Uprzątnął bałagan i przykrył chłopaka. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Kilka godzin temu powiedział mu, że go zgwałcił, a ten jakby nic pozwolił się dotykać w ten sposób. Hormony swoją drogą, ale wcale nie musiał zgadzać się na takie zaspokajanie. Nigdy nie zrozumie Gryfonów, zwłaszcza tych z amnezją. Dodatkowo, dlaczego on pozwolił dotykać się Potterowi?

Severus nie rozumiał sam siebie. Co „jego" podkusiło, że to zrobił? Nie powinien się do niego nawet zbliżać. Zgodzili się na kontynuowanie tego związku tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na dzieci.

_Więcej coś takiego nie może się zdarzyć_, przysiągł sobie.

Potter któregoś dnia odzyska pamięć, a wtedy mu to wypomni. Wykrzyczy w złości i zabierze dzieci z dala od niego. Na to ostatnie był gotowy. Musi być przygotowany, że jego synowie mogą dorastać z dala od niego.

Harry budził się powoli. Jego ciało zdawało się ważyć tonę i dopiero po chwili wróciły do niego wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia. Dotknął ręką brzucha. Chłopcy chyba jeszcze spali, bo nie poruszali się na tyle mocno, by mógł to poczuć.

Westchnął lekko i otworzył oczy. Severusa nie było koło niego, ale pewnie wstał wcześniej. Brak mu było jego obecności. Obrócił się na bok i wtedy go zobaczył. Spał na drugim, tym mniejszym, łóżku. Dlaczego? Chyba nie rozpychał się tak bardzo podczas snu.? A może Severus wolał zostawić mu więcej miejsca z powodu jego stanu?

Poczuł się głodny i zerknął na zegar. W pół do piątej! Rzadko wstawał o tej porze, chyba że policja robiła nalot na miejsca, gdzie spali bezdomni.

Ssanie w brzuchu robiło się coraz intensywniejsze. Wstał i przeszedł do salonu. Chwilę zastanawiał się, jak wezwać skrzata, ale w końcu po prostu zawołał go po imieniu.

— Harry Potter wzywał Zgredka? — Stworzenie pojawiło się natychmiast.

— Jestem głodny. Mógłbyś przynieść coś do jedzenia i może czekoladę do picia?

— Oczywiście.

Chwilę później Harry siedział przed płonącym wesoło kominkiem, zajadając paszteciki i popijając je gorącą czekoladą. Na tacy obok czekały jeszcze różnego rodzaju przekąski, kanapki i ciastka. Wszystko to bardziej pasowało do dobrego wieczornego drinka niż śniadania.

Zaspokoiwszy głód, Harry nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wstawać. Poprosił skrzata o koc i nim okryty zapatrzył się w ogień. Musiał przemyśleć wczorajsze wydarzenia.

To, co stało się wieczorem, nie może się powtórzyć. To była jego pierwsza decyzja. Severus nic nie powiedział, ale to nie tak powinno wyglądać. Zachcianki jego ciała nie mają pierwszeństwa, a już na pewno w ich sytuacji. On sam nie pamięta, co działo się wcześniej, a nie chce wykorzystywać poczucia winy Snape'a. Nawet jeśli mężczyzna chciał mu sprawić przyjemność i rozładować napięcie, to nie należało robić tego w ten sposób. Może zrozumieć pomoc przy smarowaniu brzucha w miejscach, do których nie sięga, ale nie likwidowanie jego hormonalnych zapędów. Wina winą, ale on nie chce tego typu spłacania długu.

Co w takim razie powinien zrobić teraz? Najprostsza byłaby rozmowa, tyle że on nie był w takich sprawach za dobry. Udawać, że nic się nie stało, ale nie prowokować kolejnych takich akcji? Będzie trudno, ale jest spora szansa, że się uda.

Ignorowanie nie wchodziło w grę, skoro najbliższy czas spędzi zamknięty w tych komnatach. A potem pewnie w pokoju dziecięcym. Dwóch chłopców pewnie da mu na początek popalić.

Wstał nagle z zamiarem obejrzenia końcowych wyników pracy Severusa. Owinął się kocem, bo nadal nie założył niczego i wszedł do nowego pokoju w kwaterach mistrza eliksirów.

Oniemiał. Widział początkowe efekty, ale teraz, gdy wszystko było już ułożone, widać było pełny obraz.

Dwa łóżeczka obok siebie, tak by można było bez problemu do każdego podejść, ubrane w jasno zielone falbany ochronne na ściankach. Baldachim w srebrne węże z zasady miał osłaniać przed jaskrawym światłem, w lochach służył jedynie jako dekoracja. Obok stał fotel bujany z poduszką o półksiężycowatym kształcie, przypuszczalnie, według Harry'ego, służącą do karmienia. Drugą część pokoju zajmowały przedmioty do higieny. Wanienka z dostępem do bieżącej wody. Tuż obok przewijak z półkami, na których były poukładanie najprzeróżniejsze rzeczy. Od pieluch zaczynając, przez całą gamę kosmetyków i ubranek. Ściana naprzeciw magicznych okien zajęta była przez regał. Harry pamiętał, że część półek zajęły ubranka. Otwarte regały zapełnione były teraz książkami dla dzieci oraz niezliczoną ilością zabawek dla niemowląt. Miękki dywan zaścielał całą podłogę. Ściany na wysokość metra obite były czymś miękkim, ale jednocześnie gładkim i chłopak przypuszczał, że w razie zabrudzenia spokojnie uda się to wyczyścić. Koniki na biegunach, miniaturowe miotełki i kilka większych zabawek stało w kącie, czekając, aż dzieci podrosną na tyle, by mogły się nimi bawić.

Obok okna zauważył mały zestaw do karmienia, ale nigdzie nie było butelek ani mleka. Jedynie jakieś fiolki, które z ciekawości Harry zaczął przeglądać.

— Na kolkę, od pierwszego tygodnia. Na gorączkę, od pierwszego tygodnia...

Chyba musi zabrać się za jakąś lekturę, bo jak na razie Severus wiedział o potrzebach dzieci więcej niż on.

Z tym postanowieniem zajął fotel bujany i znów wykorzystał skrzata, aby znalazł mu odpowiednią lekturę.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nieświadomy**

_Proszę o wybaczenie tak długiej przerwy, ale zachorowałam na bardzo popularną ostatnio chorobę, zwaną lenistwem. Rozdział czekał na przepisanie od trzech tygodni i nic nie potrafiło mnie zmusić by do niego usiąść. Jeszcze raz proszę o przebaczenie._

_Druga sprawa: Ten rozdział zawiera sporą ilość opisu magicznego porodu na wyraźne życzenie Sary, więc jeżeli kogoś to razi najlepiej niech od razu przejdzie do następnego rozdziału._

**Beta: MichiruK**

**Cz. 14.**

Z każdym mijającym dniem…

Błąd!

Z każdą mijającą godziną to właśnie Severus był coraz bardziej podenerwowany. Harry wręcz przeciwnie, miał niewyczerpane pokłady spokoju. Nawet ciągłe burczenie małżonka pod nosem nie wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Uśmiechał się łagodnie, siedząc przed płonącym kominkiem i głaszcząc brzuch, jednocześnie cicho przemawiając do chłopców. Zgredek nie odstępował go na krok, chyba że na wyraźne polecenie Pottera.

Pomiędzy mężczyznami zapanował ciekawy, ale raczej frustrujący dystans. Unikali kontaktu fizycznego jak tylko mogli. Nadal jednak spali w jednym łóżku. Z pewnego powodu Severus nie miał wyboru. Harry namówił skrzata, by ten usunął „drugiego grata" z ich sypialni.

Zawsze kładli się na brzegach swoich połówek, a rano budzili wtuleni w swoje ramiona. Ten, który budził się pierwszy, odsuwał się delikatnie. To nieme porozumienie wytrzymało na razie trzy dni, ale sądząc po nerwowości Severusa, nie potrwa za długo. I faktycznie nie wytrzymało.

— Potter, co to ma znaczyć? — krzyknął kolejnego wieczora Severus, gdy wrócił po kolacji z Wielkiej Sali.

Musiał się tam czasami pojawiać, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń Dumbledore'a. Samo prowadzenie zajęć mogło nie być wystarczające.

— O co ci chodzi? — Zdziwiony tym nagłym wybuchem Harry uniósł głowę znad książki.

Coś strzyknęło mu w karku. Rozmasował go, przekrzywiając głowę na boki.

— O to! — Wskazał na wszystkie książki i notatki zalewające chłopaka z każdej strony.

— Uczę się — odparł ten spokojnie i wrócił do przerwanej pracy, jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśnić.

— Potter! — Oczywiście Severus nie skończył.

— Tak?

Harry nie miał zamiaru kłócić się ze Snape'em, ale ten wyraźnie do tego dążył. Chwilowo nic jeszcze się nie działo, ale po mistrzu eliksirów nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Musiał okazać spokój, może to uspokoi też i Severusa.

— Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty robisz?

— Już mówiłem. Uczę się.

— W twoim stanie...

— Jestem w ciąży, nie umierający — przerwał mu, od razu pojmując, do czego zmierza mężczyzna. — To nie uniemożliwia mi nauki. Poza tym, to jedyne, co mogę teraz robić.

— Przemęczasz się! Ile już tak ślęczysz nad tymi książkami?

Harry zerknął na zegar. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że czas zleciał mu tak szybko nad czymś, do czego kiedyś musiała go zapędzać Hermiona.

_Hermiona?_

Zbladł nagle.

— Co się stało? — Snape zaniepokoił się jego zachowaniem, podchodząc bliżej.

— Hermiona nie żyje — szepnął, gdy wspomnienie mignęło mu na skraju jaźni.

— Chyba tak. Nie znam szczegółów.

— Zabiłem ją. — Zadrżał, otulając się ramionami, czując dziwnie zimno, chociaż siedział blisko płonącego kominka.

Severus podszedł do niego, gdy alarm powiadomił go, że dzieje się coś niepokojącego. Zbadał jego puls. Bił szybko i bardzo nierówno.

— Harry, uspokój się. Nie denerwuj się — zaczął go uspokajać cichym, miarowym głosem o głębokiej tonacji. — Jesteś tutaj bezpieczny, Granger już nikt nie zrobi krzywdy.

Harry w pewnym momencie złapał go za ramię i siłą zmusił do kucnięcia. Wtedy też wtulił się w niego, zrzucając książki, leżące mu dotąd na kolanach, na ziemię. Severus westchnął ciężko i objął drżącego chłopaka, uspokajająco gładząc jego plecy. Trwali tak dobry kwadrans, zanim Harry się uspokoił.

— Powinieneś coś zjeść i się położyć — zaproponował Snape, wyswobadzając się z uścisku i prostując zdrętwiałe przy dziwacznej pozycji kończyny.

— Nie chce mi się jeść — mruknął Harry, kładąc głowę na oparciu fotela i odwracając twarz w stronę ognia. — Spać też mi się jeszcze nie chce.

— Jak wolisz — stwierdził krótko i zostawił go w spokoju.

Poszedł do swoich zwykłych, nauczycielskich obowiązków. Poprawianie prac uczniów ostatnio nie sprawiało mu już takiej przyjemności jak kiedyś. Nadal pisał sarkastyczne, wręcz oburzające czytającego, komentarze na brzegach esejów, ale sam zdawał sobie sprawę, że są wymuszane, po to tylko, by nie stracił w oczach uczniów swego mrocznego obrazu. Tak więc zaczął męczyć kolejny rocznik swoimi ironicznymi uwagami, zapominając na chwilę o otaczającym go świecie.

Dwie godziny później aż podskoczył, gdy intensywny alarm rozbrzmiał w gabinecie. Zerwał się z krzesła, potrącając biurko i rozlewając stojący na nim kałamarz z atramentem. Czerwony płyn spłynął na podłogę, ale tego już profesor nie widział, wbiegając do salonu.

Potter leżał na podłodze, zwinięty na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu brzuch i, trzymając się za niego, cicho jęczał.

— Co się dzieje, Potter? — Uklęknął przy nim i spróbował go wyprostować.

Nie bardzo mu się to początkowo udawało, dopiero po dwóch czy trzech głębokich wdechach chłopaka ten uspokoił się trochę i rozluźnił, opadając miękko na podłogę.

— Chyba się zaczęło — odpowiedział wreszcie Harry, nie puszczając jednak brzucha.

Severus zaklął w myślach, nie miał zamiaru niepotrzebnie martwić Pottera.

— Muszę wezwać Pomfrey do pomocy.

— Dobrze. Myślę, że masz jakieś sześć minut — prychnął prawie ze śmiechem chłopak. — Ja na razie się stąd nie ruszam, ale nie pogardzę poduszką.

Snape przywołał poduszki z sypialni i podłożył je pod głową chłopaka. Potem wrócił do gabinetu, żeby wezwać pielęgniarkę. Był na tyle świadomy, że wiedział, iż bez pomocy sobie nie poradzi.

— Pomfrey! — Wpadł do skrzydła szpitalnego, wołając ją głośno.

— Tak, Severusie? — odpowiedziała spokojnie Poppy.

Zachowanie mistrza eliksirów nigdy jej nie poruszało. Był, jaki był, i przyzwyczaiła się do tego.

— Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Poppy popatrzyła na niego jak na kosmitę.

— Słu... słucham?

— Kobieto, przecież mówię całkiem wyraźnie. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Mam przeliterować?

— Czy ty się denerwujesz, Severusie?

Snape nie wytrzymał. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił kilka silniejszych zaklęć wyciszających.

— W moich komnatach jest Potter w trzydziestym dziewiątym tygodniu męskiej ciąży. Właśnie dostał pierwszych skurczy porodowych. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, bo nosi bliźnięta. Czy to ci wystarczy, byś ruszyła swój...?

— Snape! — ostrzegła go.

— Teraz! — ponaglił ją i wkroczył ponownie do kominka.

Wrócił do salonu akurat w chwili, gdy Potter dostał kolejny skurcz. Leżał tam, gdzie go zostawił, ściskając jedną z poduszek, oddychając szybkimi i krótkimi seriami.

— Muszę cię przenieść do laboratorium.

— Za... chwilę — jęknął chłopak.

Harry naprawdę cieszył się, że poczytał trochę o ciążach, a dokładniej o porodach u mężczyzn, bo przynajmniej wiedział, czego może się spodziewać i, choć w minimalnym stopniu, co robić.

Skurcz się skończył.

— Już. Pomóż mi wstać. — Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Severusa.

— Leż. Przelewituję cię.

Zostawił szeroko otwarte przejście do ukrytego tunelu, by Pomfrey wiedziała, gdzie ich szukać, i przetransportował Harry'ego na dół. Położył go na tym samym marmurowym stole, co kilka dni wcześniej. Przywołał poduszkę i delikatnie położył na niej głowę chłopaka.

— Nie jestem z cukru, Severusie.

— Severusie? — Przytłumione wołanie doleciało od strony schodów.

— Zejdź na dół!

Poppy pojawiła się prawie natychmiast, lewitując za sobą kilka przedmiotów o nieznanym Harry'emu zastosowaniu.

— Witaj, kochaneczku. — Poppy podeszła do leżącego i pogłaskała go po policzku. — Cieszę się, że jednak wiadomości o twojej śmierci okazały się nieprawdziwe. Teraz zajmiemy się tobą i dziećmi.

Harry zerknął na Severusa trochę niepewnie.

— To Pomfrey. Szkolna magomedyczka. Dosyć często się tobą opiekowała.

Kobieta spojrzała pytająco na profesora.

— Ma amnezję. Wraca mu powoli pamięć, ale jeszcze dużo nie pamięta.

— Rozumiem — stwierdziła tylko i znów odwróciła się do Harry'ego. — Sporo przeszedłeś.

— Ale żyję. Wie pani, że będę miał synów? Chciałem powiedzieć – będziemy.

I znów Poppy została zaszokowana.

— My?

— Tak. Ja i Severus.

— Severus? — To był trzeci raz. — Naprawdę sporo przegapiłam.

— Nie. Utrzymujemy wszystko w tajemnicy i prosiłbym, aby tą tajemnicą pozostało — rzekł dosyć ostro Severus.

Dalszą rozmowę przerwał Harry, cicho jęknąwszy.

— Kolejny skurcz? — upewniała się kobieta, wracając do swojej magomedycznej wersji.

Chłopak tylko kiwnął głową twierdząco, skupiając się na oddychaniu.

— Bardzo dobrze — pochwaliła go, rzucając na niego jakiś czar i w laboratorium dało się słyszeć nagle głośno trzy bicia serca. — Widzę, że masz monitoring, Severusie. Musimy przygotować wszystko dla dzieci.

— Już gotowe.

Severus odsłonił jeden ze stolików, gdzie pod stałym czarem odkażającym czekało wszystko, co w pierwszych minutach życia potrzebować może noworodek.

— Woda? Nożyczki...?

— Jeżeli mówię, że gotowe, to mam na myśli wszystko! — warknął na nią ostro.

— Severusie! — karcący ton Harry'ego uspokoił Severusa, a Poppy została zszokowana po raz kolejny.

Była coraz bardziej ciekawa, o co tu chodziło.

Skurcz się skończył i Harry opadł na poduszkę.

— Przydałby mi się zegar, będę wiedział, czy częstotliwość skurczy się nie skraca — poprosił.

— Oczywiście, kochaneczku. — Pielęgniarka wyczarowała na jednej ze ścian zegar i podeszła do stolika z przygotowanymi rzeczami, aby dołożyć tam i swoje.

Jej wzrok przykuł inkubator. Szybko policzyła tygodnie i przypomniała sobie zachowanie Dumbledore'a na uczcie powitalnej.

— Ukrywaliście tutaj dzieci, Severusie? Przez cały ten czas?

— Tak. Dla bezpieczeństwa Pottera i chłopców.

Na razie o nic więcej nie pytała. Przygotowania zajęły jej trochę, co pewien czas przerywane doglądaniem rodzącego. Pięć godzin później zmęczony Harry zaczynał przysypiać, a Severus i Poppy siedzieli przy kominku, cicho rozmawiając i pijąc herbatę. Pewnych rzeczy nie byli w stanie przyśpieszyć. O czwartej nad ranem oboje przysnęli w panującej ciszy.

Harry cały czas dzielnie wytrzymywał skurcze. Z książek wiedział, że nie będzie rodził tak jak kobieta, i skurcze w pewnej chwili zanikną. Były po prostu sygnałem, że czas się przygotować. I to właśnie robił. Od pierwszego skurczu zaczął zbierać w sobie magię. Kumulował ją tak samo, jak przy skupianiu się przed rzuceniem czaru. Nie pozwalał jej ulatywać, ciągle trzymając w ryzach.

Severus i pielęgniarka często trzymali go za ręce podczas skurczy i w końcu odesłał ich na fotele, tłumacząc, że go rozpraszają. Poppy musiała uspokoić Snape'a, że to całkiem normalne u rodzących, o czym on oczywiście wiedział. Nie podobało mu się jednak to odsunięcie.

— Nie odsuwam cię, Severusie — tłumaczył mu Harry. — Chcę, by wszystko poszło dobrze, a ty mnie rozpraszasz. Zamiast myśleć o oddychaniu, chcę cię dotykać. — Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że to podziała.

Pomfrey chrząknęła dziwnie i oddaliła szybko w stronę kominka. Severus zmarszczył brwi, poprawił mu koc i ruszył za nią.

Skurcze były coraz częstsze, ale nie przeszkadzano mu już. Koło piątej urwały się nagle i Harry odetchnął głęboko. Musiał być teraz gotowy.

— Severusie! — zawołał cicho.

Mężczyzna obudził się natychmiast. Potrząsnął Pomfrey i podszedł do chłopaka.

— Czegoś ci potrzeba?

— Daj mi trochę twojej magii.

Severus otworzył szeroko oczy. Nie chciał wiedzieć, skąd Harry wyczytał taką informację.

— Jesteś pewien?

— Chcesz mieć silne magicznie dzieci? — odparł pytaniem, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń.

— Teraz? — zdziwił się i zerknął na zegar. — To już?

Pielęgniarka za ich plecami krzątała się szybko, przygotowując wszystko ostatecznie.

— To jak, chłopcy? Wspólnie? — zaszczebiotała, widząc rękę wyciągniętą w stronę Severusa.

— Tak! — zdecydował ostro mistrz eliksirów, chwytając dłoń męża.

— Wiesz, co masz robić? — dopytywała dalej.

— Tak. Poradzisz sobie z dwójką? Nie będę mógł potem za wiele pomóc — upewniał się Snape.

— Odbierałam Freda i George'a, poradzę sobie i z waszymi. — Uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco i przywołała fotel spod kominka dla Severusa. — Siadaj.

Harry przymknął oczy. Czuł ciepło męża i był gotowy. Wkrótce zobaczy i weźmie w ramiona swoich synów. Szczęście rozpierało go od środka. Tyle że nagle zaczęło to być bardzo intensywne. Poczuł, że musi je uwolnić. I zrobił to.

Usłyszał sapnięcie Poppy i zaraz potem jęk Severusa. Otworzył oczy. Tuż nad jego brzuchem unosiło się małe światło.

— Bardzo dobrze, Harry. Rób tak dalej. — Pomfrey przysunęła sobie bliżej jeden z mniejszych stolików. — Nie śpiesz się. Rób wszystko tak, jak uważasz za stosowne.

Zerknął na Severusa. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ściska jego dłoń tak mocno, że zbielały mu palce.

— Przepraszam — szepnął.

— W porządku. Rób swoje. — Nawet teraz nie potrafił powstrzymać się od opryskliwości i Harry uśmiechnął się do niego słabo.

— To zaczynajmy, Severusie — powiedział i uwolnił część zgromadzonej magii.

Wyczuł, jak inna, całkiem znajoma, magia dołącza do niego i zmierza w stronę światła. Oczywiście nie szło to tak łatwo. Nie mógł przekazać w ten sposób od razu całej nagromadzonej mocy, inaczej uszkodziłby dziecko. Powoli, wąskim strumieniem przekazywał je synowi. Światło rosło pomału, prawie niezauważalnie. Było to naprawdę meczące i Harry musiał często odpoczywać, ale po pewnym czasie w świetle można już było dostrzec chłopca. Unosił się w środku, tak jak w inkubatorze. Pępowina, tak jak wcześniej, pojawiała się znikąd.

Nikt Harry'ego nie poganiał. Pozwolono mu działać własnym tempem. Po dwóch godzinach poczuł, że więcej już nie da rady. Westchnął ciężko, puszczając rękę Severusa.

— Koniec.

— Świetnie, Harry! Teraz go opuść. — Poppy przygotowała się, podkładając ręce z ręcznikiem zaraz pod dziecko.

Łatwo powiedzieć. Potter dłuższą chwilę próbował, ale potem po prostu zwolnił łącząca go z synem magię i światło zniknęło. Noworodek opadł na ręce pielęgniarki, natychmiast zachłystując się powietrzem i zaczynając głośno płakać. Szybko położyła je na stoliku i odcięła pępowinę. Severus już chciał wstać, by dołączyć do Pomfrey, gdy Harry znów go złapał, a kolejne światło pojawiło się nad jego brzuchem.

— Poradzę sobie, Severusie. Pomagaj Harry'emu — zapewniła go Poppy, oczyszczając noworodka i sprawdzając, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

Opatulony oraz uspokojony przez delikatne kołysanie chłopczyk został położony do maleńkiego łóżeczka, przy którym natychmiast pojawił się Zgredek. Pielęgniarka zostawiła dziecko pod opieką skrzata i przygotowała kolejny komplet dla następnego potomka Pottera i Snape'a. Musiała jeszcze wysłać innego skrzata do Dumbledore'a, że ona i Snape zostali pilnie wezwani do Świętego Munga i wrócą następnego dnia. Teraz spokojnie mogła wrócić do oczekiwania. Coraz dłuższe przerwy ze strony Harry'ego oznaczały, że jest już mocno wyczerpany, ale nie chciał przerywać wcześniej, nawet za namową pielęgniarki.

— Harry, już wystarczy. Zakres magii jest prawie taki sam, jak przy pierwszym chłopcu. Nie przemęczaj się tak — prosiła od pewnego czasu, monitorując obu.

Chłopak jednak nie chciał wypuścić syna. W pewnym momencie puścił dłoń Severusa, czując, że ten jest już na granicy omdlenia.

— Potter! — warknął ten, ale bardzo słabo.

Severus nie miał nawet siły, żeby się poruszyć, a co dopiero mówić o wstawaniu.

— Poradzę sobie — szepnął cicho chłopak, odpoczywając chwilę. — Jeszcze tylko trochę i będzie dobrze.

Harry naprawdę miał zamiar jeszcze jeden jedyny raz przesłać magię i wypuścić syna. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł, że tak właśnie powinno być. Ze zmęczenia coraz bardziej bolała go głowa i obiecał sobie, że po wszystkim trochę się prześpi. Ostatni przesył magii trwał ponad godzinę, ale był zadowolony. Chłopiec unoszący się tuż nad nim był taki cudowny. Odetchnął głęboko i przerwał połączenie z dzieckiem.

Pomfrey, tak jak wcześniej, przecięła pępowinę, umyła noworodka, przebadała i położyła.

W tym samym czasie Harry odpływał. Głowa prawie mu eksplodowała i nawet zamknięcie oczu nic nie dawało. Cicho zaczął jęczeć, przykładając dłonie do skroni, gdzie ból umiejscowił się najmocniej.

— Co się dzieje, kochaneczku? — Pomfrey natychmiast znalazła się przy nim.

Severus ciężko wstał z fotela i pochylił się nad Potterem.

— Głowa mi pęka — jęknął cicho.

— Zaraz podam ci eliksir przeciwbólowy, to pewnie przez wyczerpanie magiczne. Najlepiej gdybyś się przespał. Zajmę się dziećmi.

Już sięgała po wspomnianą miksturę, gdy Harry nagle wrzasnął przeciągle, trwając w tym krzyku bólu prawie minutę, a potem opadł na poduszkę nieprzytomny. Z nosa pociekła mu krew, a oddech stał się bardzo słaby.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał zaniepokojony Severus, sprawdzając tablicę monitorującą, która błyszczała czerwienią.

— Nie wiem. Ty mi powiedz, jesteś z nim dłużej. Miał wcześniej taki atak?

— Nie.

Oddech Harry'ego wracał do normy, ale chłopak nadal nie odzyskał przytomności. Pomfrey niczego niepokojącego nie wykryła. Przykryła go i wytarła krew.

— Może to tylko reakcja na wyczerpanie. Musimy poczekać, aż się ocknie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nieświadomy**

**Beta: MichiruK**

**Ostrzeżenie: przedawkowanie cukru.**

**Rita, imiona chłopców są specjalnie dla Ciebie, bo nie dawałaś mi spokoju. :D**

**Osobiście nie były mi do niczego potrzebne. CO zresztą widać.**

**Cz. 15. **

Gdyby Harry wiedział lub chociażby przeczuwał, że poród tak się skończy, to może wcale by się na niego nie zgodził. Kłamanie sobie samemu nie bardzo mu wychodziło. Oczywiście, że zgodziłby się. Dzieci nie były niczemu winne.

Otworzył oczy. Był w sypialni. Całe szczęście sam. Przez uchylone drzwi dolatywał płacz dzieci, więc pewnie były przebierane. Słyszał głos Poppy, która tłumaczyła coś Snape'owi.

_Miał dzieci ze Snape'em!_

Coś złapało go za krtań i nie chciało puścić. Z trudem oddychał. Usiadł, szarpiąc koszulę pidżamy, jakby to ona go dusiła. Pamiętał wszystko! I to było teraz jego koszmarem. Przypomniał sobie wszystko, wraz z zabiciem Voldemorta, pomocą Draco i pamiętał także to, co działo się później.

_Prawie pozwolił wziąć się Snape'owi! Co w niego wstąpiło?_

Opuścił nogi na podłogę.

_Co miał teraz zrobić?_

Wstał ostrożnie, asekurując się przy ścianie. Nogi miał jak z waty. Przynajmniej ból głowy odszedł. Teraz już wiedział, dlaczego go bolała. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach. Snape siedział naprzeciwko, w fotelu, z jednym z chłopców w ramionach i karmił go z butelki. Jeszcze go nie zauważył. Patrzył na dziecko. Takiego spojrzenia Harry nigdy u niego nie widział. Rysy twarzy złagodniały, wygładzając wszystkie zmarszczki na czole mistrza eliksirów. Smutny uśmiech skierowany do trzymającego go za kciuk malca był pełen uczucia, którego Harry zaznał tylko przez pierwszy rok swojego życia. Uderzyło w niego nagle, że Snape naprawdę kocha te dzieci. Wszystko, co robił po tym, gdy okazało się, że może je adoptować, a także potem, gdy jednak wyszło na jaw, że są jego, było właśnie dla nich.

Poczuł się zazdrosny. Nie mocno. Odkąd Snape zaproponował mu układ wiedział, że to związek bez uczucia, ale i tak zabolało.

— Już się obudziłeś? Jak się czujesz? — Pomfrey akurat wyszła z sypialni z drugim chłopcem. — Chcesz go nakarmić? Później będą tego pilnowały skrzaty.

Kiwnął głową i usiadł w drugim fotelu. Kobieta położyła mu maleństwo na ramieniu, cierpliwie tłumacząc, co ma robić. Chłopczyk cicho zakwilił, ale uspokoił się, gdy tylko smoczek butelki trafił do jego ust.

— Ile spałem? — zapytał Harry.

— Jakieś sześć godzin. Wystraszyłeś nas na koniec.

Milczał. Obserwował trzymanego chłopca. Jego oczy były jeszcze trochę niebieskie, ale zaczynały ciemnieć. Jutro dowie się, czy ma je po nim, czy po Snapie.

Po dwudziestu minutach obaj chłopcy byli już nakarmieni i smacznie spali. Pielęgniarka zostawiła ich samych, nakazując przyzwanym skrzatom opiekować się malcami.

Harry siedział przed kominkiem z kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach. Zdążyła wystygnąć, zanim Severus dołączył do niego po kąpieli, przebrany w czystą szatę.

— Łazienka jest już wolna — poinformował go, siadając obok.

— Dziękuję — odparł Potter, ale nie poruszył się.

Milczeli zapatrzeni w ogień.

— Przypomniałeś sobie, prawda? — odezwał się po chwili mistrz eliksirów, przerywając ciszę.

Nie było sensu zaprzeczać. Był już zmęczony tym wszystkim. Nie miał zamiaru panikować, krzyczeć, czy co tam jeszcze można robić w tej sytuacji. Musi zastanowić się, co teraz robić. Nie był już sam, miał synów. Prawdę powiedziawszy, to _oni_ mieli. Czy jego prawem było odebranie chłopcom drugiego ojca? Widział, jak Snape się zmienia. Jak pomaga, nawet gdy początkowo nie znał prawdy.

— Co zrobisz?

Severus bał się odpowiedzi na własne pytanie. Gdy Harry nadal milczał, jego przerażenie rosło. Nie miał prawa ingerować w jego decyzję. Należy mu się to z jego strony po tym, co mu zrobił.

Harry odstawił nagle kubek z jakimś postanowieniem na twarzy. Severus stężał. Jego dłonie zadrżały i ścisnął je w pięści, by to ukryć. Słuchał, jak chłopak krząta się po sypialniach chłopców i ich. Nie powstrzymywał go. Skoro zdecydował się odejść, kim on był, by mu w tym przeszkadzać. Przecież to on skrzywdził go najwięcej. Najpierw traktowaniem dziecka niczym śmiecia na każdym kroku, obrzucając go wyzwiskami. A potem... będąc jego katem, gwałcicielem.

Nic nie miał na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciał widzieć, jak jego jedyne dzieci zostają mu odebrane. Nie wiedział, ile tak trwał w tej pozycji. Mógł godzinę, a może jedynie kilkanaście minut.

— Wstań, Severusie — usłyszał nagle.

Westchnął ciężko i wykonał polecenie. W jego ramionach znalazł się jeden z synów ubrany w zielone śpiochy i czapeczkę.

— Richard Severus Snape-Potter — powiedział poważnym tonem Harry i spojrzał na drugiego syna, trzymanego we własnych ramionach, który ubrany był podobnie jak brat. — Patrick Harold Snape-Potter. Zgadzasz się?

Kiwnął twierdząco głową. Harry uznał jego ojcostwo względem dzieci. Teraz dopiero zauważył, że ten jest ubrany. Zielona koszula i czarne spodnie. Przełknął, gdy Potter skierował się w stronę drzwi.

_Czyżby zamierzał rozdzielić bliźniaki?_

W tej samej chwili Harry odwrócił się do niego.

— Idziesz? — zapytał, układając wygodniej syna.

— Dokąd?

— Utrzeć nosa pewnemu starcowi.

Malfoy czuł, że coś się święci. Każda komórka jego ciała od samego rana aż piszczała z podniecenia. Zawsze ufał temu przeczuciu. A skoro miało się coś wydarzyć, należało wyglądać odpowiednio. Już od jakiegoś czasu nie starał się tak dokładnie dopracować swojego stroju jak dzisiejszego późnego popołudnia. Każda fałdka została wyprostowana, każdy guzik wypucowany, buty lśniły. Oczywiście reszta Ślizgonów momentalnie zauważyła jego zachowanie i nie zamierzali być gorsi. Jeżeli Malfoy się stroi, to o czymś wie. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na jakąkolwiek wpadkę. Cały dom Slytherina przygotowywał się do kolacji, jakby mieli przyjmować samego Merlina.

Wieczór w Wielkiej Sali niby nie różnił się niczym szczególnym od każdego z wcześniejszych wieczorów. Poza zachowaniem Węży. Ich nienaganny ubiór rzucał się nad wyraz w oczy. Oczywiście, oni zawsze byli starannie ubrani, ale dzisiaj wszystko dopracowane było do zegarmistrzowskiej perfekcji. Inne domy nagle zaczęły szukać niedoskonałości u siebie. Poprawianie szat i szybkie zaklęcia czyszczące oraz prasujące rozprzestrzeniły się jak epidemia. Skoro Węże tak się wystroiły, coś miało się wydarzyć tego wieczoru.

— Albusie, czy o czymś nie wiemy? — dopytywała się Minerwa.

— Nie. Niczego nie planowałem na dzisiejszy wieczór. — Dyrektor także spostrzegł to niezwykłe poruszenie.

Nie musiał długo czekać, by uzyskać odpowiedź na temat zaistniałej sytuacji.

Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się na całą szerokość i wkroczył przez nie sam Harry Potter, uznawany dotychczas za zaginionego. Zaraz za nim podążał Severus Snape. W ramionach obu spały noworodki. Na to ostatnie twarz Albusa najpierw zbladła, a następnie zrobiła się purpurowa. Spojrzał na Severusa.

— Miałeś TO usunąć! — krzyknął wściekły.

Ślizgoni podnieśli się z miejsc zaraz po tym, jak wstał Malfoy. W jego ślady poszedł Weasley oraz, jak marionetki pociągnięte za sznurek, wszyscy Gryfoni. Ron podszedł do Harry'ego, który cały czas patrzył tylko na dyrektora. Czując dłoń na swoim ramieniu, Harry odwrócił na głowę, a gdy rozpoznał przyjaciela, uśmiechnął się do niego. Podał mu dziecko.

— Potrzymaj na chwilę swojego chrześniaka. Chyba, że nie chcesz? — Pytanie było zbędne.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę Severusa i wymownie wskazał na Ślizgonów. Snape skinął na Draco, który natychmiast do nich podszedł.

— Jak go upuścisz, to cię zamorduję — ostrzegł, oddając swój cenny tobołek w ręce Malfoya.

— Jak się na mnie zsika, to ja cię zabiję — burknął, ale przytulił malca, który instynktownie zacisnął piąstkę na długim puklu blond włosów. — W co ja się wrobiłem? — jęknął cicho Draco.

Severus podszedł do Harry'ego, stając za jego plecami. Zastanawiał się, co ten planuje. Wszyscy obserwowali Chłopca-Który-Znów-Przeżył w ciszy i oczekiwaniu na coś naprawdę niezwykłego.

— Albusie Dumbledore… — zaczął Harry pewnie, dobrze słyszalnym w panującej ciszy głosem. — Za to, co zrobiłeś, powinienem wyzwać cię na magiczny pojedynek i zwyczajnie zabić. Chciałeś uśmiercić nienarodzone dzieci, bo niszczyły wizerunek szkoły. Wysłałeś mnie na pewną śmierć, bo… Bo tak sobie wymyśliłeś. Byłeś przekonany, że nie przeżyję spotkania z Voldemortem. — Na dźwięk imienia Czarnego Pana prawie wszyscy zadrżeli. — Nie udało ci się. W ciągu tego roku szkolnego zmierzyłem się z nim trzykrotnie…

Szum na sali przerwał mu i wyraźnie można było usłyszeć pytania, kiedy był trzeci raz. Harry uniósł dłoń, że chce nadal mówić, i znów wszyscy umilkli.

— Pierwszy w Ministerstwie. Drugi zaraz potem, gdy wmówiłeś wszystkim, że uciekłem. To kłamstwo Hermiona przypłaciła życiem. Nie potrafiła znieść takiego upokorzenia. Ja cudem wytrwałem, ale nie dzięki tobie. Ktoś inny mi pomógł. — Odwrócił się do Severusa. — Może z początku z chęci posiadania czegoś, co zostało mu ograniczone. — Znów spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. — Także przez ciebie, bo Severus cały czas służył ci jako pionek w tej wojnie. Był szpiegiem w szeregach Voldemorta. Niech wszyscy to usłyszą! — Podniósł głos. — Severus Snape był śmierciożercą, ale jednocześnie szpiegiem dyrektora. — Zawrzało jeszcze bardziej, gdy mistrz eliksirów podwinął rękaw, ukazując Mroczny Znak. Blady i niewyraźny po śmierci Czarnego Pana, ale nadal szpecący skórę. — Wszystko mogłoby się skończyć inaczej. Bez tylu niepotrzebnych ofiar, ale nie. Nie to było w twoich szalonych planach. To zaskoczę cię też czymś niezwykłym. Nie zraniłbyś go nawet. Jedynie ja mogłem.

— Bredzisz! — Albus w końcu zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i zszedł z podium. — Udało ci się przypadkiem. Taki gówniarz nie miał najmniejszych szans, by zabić mrocznego czarodzieja.

— A jednak zrobiłem to, starcze! A wiesz dlaczego? Bo miałem kogoś, kogo kochałem. Kogo ty kochasz poza sobą samym i swoimi intrygami? Jesteś skończony, a ja postaram się, byś szybko stąd odszedł. I to w hańbie. Twój portret nigdy nie dołączy do galerii dyrektorów Hogwartu!

— Nie ośmielisz się!

— Tak myślisz? Zniszczyłeś mi życie! Nie pozwolę, byś zniszczył i moich oraz Severusa synów.

Snape cały czas stał za jego plecami, teraz hardo patrząc na wściekłego takim obrotem sprawy Albusa.

— Powiem Wizengamotowi całą prawdę o tym, jak kazałeś mi zabić potomstwo Harry'ego — wtrącił się.

— To kłamstwo! — Dumbledore poczuł, jak grunt zaczyna mu się palić pod stopami.

— _Veritaserum_ nie da się oszukać. Mam też wspomnienia w myślodsiewni. Dowody przeciwko tobie są niepodważalne.

Dyrektor spanikował. Rozglądał się po sali, szukając kogokolwiek, kto stanąłby po jego stronie. Ślizgoni obrali stronę Snape'a, Gryfoni Pottera. Reszta domów patrzyła na niego z niesmakiem. Wycofał się do bocznych drzwi, szybko za nimi znikając. W tej samej chwili McGonagall uniosła różdżkę, wyczarowując swojego patronusa, który zaraz potem wybiegł przez główne drzwi.

— Ministerstwo zostało powiadomione o przestępstwie, panie Potter — rzekła poważnie.

Kiwnął jej głową i wrócił do Rona, by odebrać syna. Severus zrobił to samo z drugim malcem. Ruszył za wychodzącym Potterem, który skierował się ku lochom.

_Czyżby jeszcze nie zamierzał odchodzić?_

Skrzaty zajęły się dziećmi zaraz po ich wejściu do kwater. Harry stał w drzwiach pokoju dziecięcego i obserwował, jak chłopcy zostają przygotowywani do snu. Czuł, że Severus stoi za nim. Oparł się plecami o framugę, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

— Czego najbardziej pragniesz, Severusie? — zapytał, patrząc mu w oczy.

Snape nie spodziewał się takiego pytania.

_Co miał odpowiedzieć? Czy mógł pragnąć, by synowie zostali? By Harry nie odchodził?_

Brak odzewu zasmucił Pottera. Skierował się do ich sypialni i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Miał nadzieję, że może jednak Severus…

Zanurzył dłonie we włosach, myśląc intensywnie. Powinien teraz rozpocząć nowe, cudowne życie. Zostawić za sobą wszystkie okropności i cieszyć się synami, nawet jeśli powstali w taki sposób. Nie chciał jednocześnie odchodzić i odbierać im drugiego rodzica. Wiedział, jak boli taki brak. Usłyszał, jak Severus wchodzi do pokoju. Nie podnosił jednak głowy. Nie miał na to siły. Chwilę później poczuł, jak łóżko ugina się tuż obok niego pod ciężarem drugiej osoby. Jego serce zaczęło bić mocniej.

— Zostań ze mną.

Te trzy słowa były wszystkim. Przełamały wszelkie opory i niepewność z jego strony. Spojrzał na Severusa, przekrzywiając tylko głowę.

— Proszę, zostań ze mną chociaż ze względu na dzieci — kontynuował Snape. — Zgodzę się na wszystko. Nawet osobną sypialnię, tylko nie odchodź. Wiem, że to, co zrobiłem, jest niewybaczalne, ale nie wiem, czy potrafiłbym dalej żyć, gdyby wasza trójka odeszła.

— Trójka? — powtórzył za nim Harry. — Nie chcesz tego tylko z powodu dzieci?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Daleko mi do jakiejś wielkiej miłości do ciebie, ale naprawdę polubiłem twoje towarzystwo. Twoje dziwaczne nawyki, gesty, nawet sposób układania szczoteczki w łazience.

— Hej! Ciągle zrzucałeś mi ją do mydła! — Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo.

Nawet za milion galeonów nie przypuszczał, że Severus jednak coś do niego czuje. Oparł się o ramię Severusa, ciężko wzdychając.

— Naprawdę ciężkie z nas przypadki. McGonagall zwariuje tu przy nas, już nie mówiąc, co zrobią nasze dzieci z tym zamkiem, gdy trochę podrosną.

Severus objął go niepewnie, przyciągając bliżej.

— Czyli zostaniesz?

— A jak myślisz?

**Koniec**


End file.
